A minute too late
by etcetra101
Summary: Lucy and Natsu have a fight before they both go off on different jobs. Natsu has just returned and is going to apologize to Lucy. As he is sitting at the bar counter, eating the food Mirajane got him she is about to ask him about his trip, when an injured Happy comes through the doors. When asked what happened he says that Lucy has been killed. My first fanfiction, NALU!3 Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**It was like any other normal day at the guild, as Natsu walked through the doors. He had just finished a job, and was now returning after being gone for a few days. The only abnormal thing was that he was returning from a job with Lissana.  
He walked over towards the bar, and sat down. "Oy! Mira can I get some food!"  
"Sure thing Natsu!" Mira smiled as she walked off to grab something for him.  
Natsu sighed as he smacked his head down onto the counter. He was exhausted, he had thought going on a job with Lissana would have been fun. Instead the whole time she lectured him, and nagged about everything. He couldn't wait to go out on a job with Lucy, and Happy.  
He cheered up at the thought, until he remembered that he and Lucy had had a fight before he left. Lucy had gone off on another job with Happy that she should be back from by now. He released another sigh "Guess I'll go apologize." He mumbled.  
"Here you go Natsu!" Mira said cheerfully as she laid a plate full of meat in front of him.  
"Thanks." He said as he sat up and started to nibble at his food.  
"So how was the tri-" Mira was starting to inquire, when the guild doors slammed open. Everyone's heads turned to see who was making such noise. The guild grew quiet as an injured happy stumbled through them.  
"HAPPY!" Natsu shouted as he ran over to his feline friend.  
"Natsu..." Happy moaned with tears in his eyes. His hands tightly gripping something in them. " I-I-I couldn't do anything!" He sobbed weakly as he slowly started to lose consciousness.  
"It's alright." Natsu said calmly. As a slow fear started to grow inside him. "Happy tell me what happened."  
"Th-The forest, Lucy..." Happy whined as more tears fell from his eyes. A crowd of worried guild members had formed around Natsu as he knelt down holding Happy in his arms. They all leaned in as Happy spoke. "Lucy is... "More tears fell from his eyes, as he felt a pain in his heart speaking her name. "Lucy is dead!" He cried as his eyes fell shut, and Lucy's keys dropped from his limp paws.**

4 days ago

Lucy sat at the bar chatting with Mira, as she waited for Natsu so they could go on the job they had decided to do. It had been her turn to pick, and he agreed to do it. It wasn't too difficult just stopping these notorious thieves that had been stealing artwork from an art museum. They used magic, but nothing Natsu and her couldn't handle.

"Geez! What's taking Natsu so long!" She moaned looking at her watch.

"I'm sure he and Happy are on their way." Mira laughed. "I bet they just got distracted by something strange they saw in a shop window, or Natsu saw something he thought you'd absolutely love, and bought it for you!"

Lucy felt her face get slightly red. "Mira would you drop it with the Natsu liking me thing! He's too much of an idiot!"

Mira just laughed as she watched her friend squirm.

**With Natsu  
Natsu was on his way to the guild with Happy, when he ran into Lissana. "Hey Lissana!" he waved as she walked over to him.  
"Natsu can I ask you something?" She smiled.  
"Sure! What's up?"  
"Well.." She reached behind her and pulled out a flyer, " I saw this job, and was wondering if you would like to go on it with me?" She handed him the flyer. "It isn't very far so we can just walk so you don't have to ride any transportation."  
Natsu studied the paper. "Sounds fun when do you want to go?"  
"Well, we would need to leave today." She said.  
"Oh..." He looked down at the paper, then back up at Lissana. He didn't wanna say no as he could see the hopefulness in her eyes. "Alright I'll go."  
Back at the guild  
Natsu walked through the guild doors with Lissana walking happily by his side. "Lucy!" he called as he walked over to her.  
"Bout time! she scolded. "Any later and we'll miss the train!" She stopped when she saw that Lissana was by his side, and happy was awkwardly floating next to them.  
"Ney Lucy.." He said as he scratched the back of his head. "Lissana wants me to go on this job with her, it'd just be this once." He pleaded.  
"What about the job we already decided to do?" She asked trying to hide the hurt she was feeling.  
"You can go with Happy! It's an easy job that you can do by yourself. The job Lissana wants to do is harder than yours it'll be more fun!"  
"If you didn't want to do the job cause it was boring you should've said so in the first place!" Lucy could feel the anger rising up within her. People in the guild started to watch as the two friends started to argue.  
They yelled at each other for a few moments until Lucy yelled, " GO ON THE STUPID JOB THEN! I DON'T WANT TO GO ON ONE WITH YOU ANYWAY YOU ALWAYS MESS IT UP!"  
Natsu shouted back, "I ALWAYS MESS IT UP? YOU NEVER DO A THING! CAUSE YOU'RE ALWAYS GETTING CAUGHT OR BEATEN!" He instantly regretted saying this as he saw Lucy flinch back with a slight pained look appear on her face.  
The look lasted for only a second, "GO ON YOUR MISSION! STUPID IDIOT I HATE YOU! HAPPY LET'S GO!" She grabbed onto the poor blue cat and pulled him out of the doors leaving a stunned Natsu, and a quiet guild.  
"geez..." Natsu huffed. "Let's go Lissana..." He said as he headed for the door.  
"Uhm.. are you sure this is alright, Natsu?" She said hesitantly, feeling a little guilty that she caused them to fight.  
"Yea... let's go." with that he walked out, and he and Lissana headed on their own way.  
Lucy  
Lucy stalked angrily all the way to the train station with Happy floating cautiously behind. "Geez!" She made an annoyed pouty face. "That jerk changing his plans on me!"  
"Lucy..." Happy whined. "Slow down!"  
Lucy slowed her pace as Happy caught up to fly beside her. "Sorry, Happy..." She stared down at the ground in front of her as she walked. Letting out a small sigh, she could feel tears forming, as she thought back to their argument.  
"Lucy?" Happy turned to float backwards facing Lucy. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing.." Lucy said as she looked away from him, blinking away her tears. "Let's hurry Happy!" She said looking up.  
"Aye!" He shouted, as he flew off to the station with Lucy running along with him. Unaware of the fact that there was a group of three dark figures following, and watching them.  
The train ride took overnight, till they reached their destination. They walked to the art museum owner's house. It was a fairly spacious house for one man living alone. They knocked on the door, and waited until a butler answered the door.  
"May I help you?" He asked with a stuffed up voice.  
"Yes!" Lucy chimed. "I'm the mage from Fairy Tail, I responded to Kyo Shikimeki's request."  
"Ah..., come in then. Follow me." Lucy, and Happy followed him into a room with couches, tables, and several bookshelves lining the walls. "I will go get him please wait here miss."  
"Alright thank you." Lucy said as she looked around the room, while she sat down. The place was nice, and fairly fancy, making her remember her house from when she lived with her father. She sighed as the nostalgic feeling swept over her.  
The door opened waking her from her thoughts, and a short orange haired man stepped in. His hair was spiky, and seemed to be almost a foot tall all on it's own. His face was small his eyes looked like they were shut, he had a short stubby round nose, and a tiny mouth. "Afternoon." He said, as he walked over to sit on the couch across from Lucy. "I'm glad you responded to my request, they've stolen so much from my museum that if I lose anymore i'm afraid i'll have to shut down my museum. I would just like you to follow these men after they steal again tonight, and find where they keep all the paintings, beat them, and bring them and the art back." He looked Lucy in the eyes. "Sound good?"  
"Yes." She nodded.  
"Alright then GET GOING!" He yelled. Lucy jumped at the sudden change, and rushed out the door.  
"Yes sir!" She called on her way out. "Happy can you fly me to the museum?"  
"Aye!" He cheered as he grabbed her, and they flew off to the museum. Leaving three figures in the shadows watching. "That the girl?" one asked in a gruff voice.  
"Yes it is!" Another said with a sneer.  
The third one said in a calm voice, "Rist, Shin, quiet, we will get her soon enough. Remember patience is a virtue."  
"Heh! I can't wait to get my hands on her! It's gonna be a fun time!" The one named Shin cackled.  
"I like her keys, they look expensive." Rist said. "How soon is 'soon'?" He asked.**

"All in due time my friend, all in due time." A twisted grin growing on his face.

**(Hi please leave a review on what you think! Constructive critisism is welcomed :D )**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy and Happy sat silently hidden in the shadows at the art museum, waiting. Kyo Shikimeki had moved all of the remaining paintings to one room in the building, making it easier to know when the thieves appeared.

"Ney... Lucy?" Happy whined quietly. "How much longer this is boring.."

"I don't know." Lucy hissed. "Now keep quiet, and wait!"

Happy huffed as he impatiently crossed his small arms over his chest.

They waited for another hour, until they both started to doze off. Lucy began to dream.

Lucy's dream

She was running through a forest, holding an injured Happy in her arms. "Happy hang in there!" She could hear herself saying. The view of her dream was strange, she could see herself like she was watching from above. She ran but was knocked down by some man. She didn't know what was happening, but she saw herself being beaten, protecting Happy. She had thrown herself over him as the blows continued to fall on her back. "Happy fly away!" She cried "MAX SPEED!" A loud bang sounded.

Back to reality

Lucy awoke from her dream with a start, she found herself breathing heavily as sweat trickled down her back. She froze when she heard quiet footsteps moving around the building. Happy was sleeping beside her, she leaned her mouth right to his ear before speaking, ever so softly that it could barely be heard. "Happy wake up, the thieves are here."

"hmmm..." Happy moaned softly as he rubbed his eye, "Lucy what?"

"Shhhh!" She whispered in his ear. " Stay quiet they're here."

Happy looked around, and nodded when he heard the footsteps. They soon saw several shadows moving around the room moving along to a picture, and carefully taking it down. They moved back over to the window they had entered from, and slipped out quietly. Lucy, and Happy slowly moved their way to the window, and peeked out. The thieves had started back to their destination. Lucy, and Happy quickly climbed out the window, and followed the culprits all the way back to their base. Which ironicly enough was a cave!

Lucy snuck to the entrance and peeked around the corner. The men inside sat around a fire celebrating their newest catch, clashing drinks together and laughing. Lucy stood up, and moved to the entrance. "Ready Happy?" She said softly.

"Aye!" He cheered quietly.

"Alright here we go." She called out to the men. "Freeze! Lucy is here to stop you!" She waited for the men to begin yelling, or attacking, but they just sat there staring for a moment before they burst out laughing, Happy included. "Don't laugh!" She yelled slapping Happy over the head. She pulled out one of her keys, "Open gate of the bull! Taurus!"

There was a flash of light, and then Taurus appeared yelling "Lucy-san nice body! Moooore!" Swinging his axe, and sending several of the men flying.

"Oh yeah!" I man said as aimed his hand at Lucy, "Take this!" A dark light shot from his hand towards her. She quickly dodged, and ran over towards the man ready to do her favorite move.

"LUUUUUCY..." She called as she got closer jumping from the ground, "KICK!" She yelled as her foot met the man's face.

Once again everyone stared at her, before calling out "LAME!" Taurus then proceeded to knock every last one of them unconscious.

"Thank you Taurus! You can go back now." She said as she waved the key, sending him back. "Alright," She said as she grabbed another key, "Gate of the maiden I open thee Virgo!" She called as a flash of light appeared, and Virgo stood before her.

"Princess you called? Punishment yes?" She asked bowing slightly.

"No punishment!" Lucy said slightly aggravated. "Can you tie these men up for me?"

"Sure thing, Princess." She bowed once more before proceeding to quickly tie up the men. "All done Princess. Time for punishment?" She asked with a bow.

"No punishment!" Lucy yelled, "Virgo go back now!" She commanded, with a flash Virgo disappeared back to the spirit world. Lucy turned to look at the criminals all tied together. There were about 13 of them too many for her to carry back on her own, if she had Natsu with her this wouldn't be a problem. She released a sigh as a feeling of guilt came over her, "Maybe i shouldn't have gotten so mad." she mumbled to herself."

Happy looked over towards her. "Lucy you say something?" He asked floating towards her head.

"No, it's nothing." She said shaking her head looking towards the ground. "I'll call Taurus back to have him carry them for us."

"Aye.." Happy said slowly nodding his head, as he looked at his friend worriedly. "Lucy, you sure you're alright?" He asked as she pulled out Taurus's key to summon him.

She paused holding the key in front of her. "Yea, just a little tired is all." She reassured him. She waved the key in front of her. There was a quick flash, and then Taurus was there. "Taurus, can you carry them back for us please? Happy can take a few of them, but it's fairly impossible for just the two of us."

"Sure thing Lucy-san!" He picked up all of the men like it was nothing," I'll grab the paintings, Happy grab some too." She ran over and grabbed onto the paintings there was about 35 of them, varying from large to small.

She took 25, several large ones, and stacked a couple of small ones on top. Happy had the other 10, 2 large ones with small ones stacked on top as well. They set off back for the museum, with paintings and thieves in hand.

After walking for almost an hour, and a half they reached Kyo Shikimeki's house. Lucy set down the paintings she was holding to knock on the door. "Oy! Open up!" She called as she banged on the door impatiently.

They waited for a couple minutes, before the same butler from earlier came, and answered the door. "Yes?" He asked with the same stuffed up tone, sounding slightly impatient.

"We got your paintings!" Happy chimed.

"I'll go get . Please wait here." He bowed slightly before closing the door.

"Geez!" Lucy sighed impatiently. The job had taken longer than she had expected, and the night was nearly over, not to mention she was starting to feel a small drain from calling out her spirits and having to use one for so long.

Within minutes Kyo opened the door, and stood in front of them with his squinty eyes. "What do you want!" He demanded.

Lucy flinched back slightly shocked at how he was acting. "Uh.. W-Well we caught the thieves, and we got back your paintings." She stammered.

"Why'd you bring them here!" He threw his arms up in the air in an aggravated gesture. "What am I supposed to do with a bunch of thieves, and paintings? Hang the paintings back up, and take those crooks to the authorities!" He demanded. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Then come back and I'll pay you." He huffed.

Lucy held her shaking fist in front of her, as she tried to hold in her anger. Hes lucky Natsu isnt here to give him a piece of his mind. Her anger slightly faded at this thought. "Alright, but how am I supposed to know where wich painting goes?"

"There are cards with the titles, and meanings of the paintings hung on the walls by where they hung. Even though you're a blonde you look like a fairly smart girl I think you'll figure it out." With that he slammed the door shut on her face.

"What's with that blonde remark!" She shouted at the door in front of her. She turned to face Happy, and Taurus, "Well, why don't we get those guys to the authorities first, and then deal with the paintings afterwards." She stated. They nodded in agreement. "Alright, then let's get going!" With that they headed into the town to the police station to drop the men off.

They walked along silently, as Lucy found herself growing more, and more tired. Even Happy's eyes began to droop as he floated along silently. Lucy found that she had started to pant ever so slightly, as the minutes passed by.

Happy took notice at Lucy as she quietly huffed along. "Ne~~y... Lucy, you sure it's alright to use your spirits this long?" He inquired.

She let out a small sigh. "Yea." She nodded. "We're almost there anyways." She said quietly. After a few more minutes they found themselves in front of the station. The street lights had turned off as the sun had started to rise. Lucy slowly raised her hand to open the door. She walked in, nearly dragging her feet. "Excuse me?" She called out.

"Yes?" Said a perky lady sitting at a desk. She had bright purple hair, that was up in two big ponytails that seemed to extend greatly off her head. She had a gentle, but small red smile, and her eyes were a kind shade of gray, that were surrounded by too much mascara. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, we caught the thieves that had been stealing art from the art museum. We are bringing them in." She said softly, pointing to the men that Taurus was holding.

The lady's small eyes widened slightly, before she pushed a button sitting on her desk. Some men came in, and grabbed the thieves from Taurus then left. "Thank you." She said kindly.

"Sure thing!" Lucy nodded with a small smile. "Taurus you can go back now." She said, as she waved her key, a light shining, and the great cow man disappeared. "Let's go now Happy." She said as she left the station. "We need to hang up those paintings still." She released a long exasperated sigh.

"Lucy can't we rest?" Happy whined.

"Why sleep in some crummy hotel, when we could get done fast and go sleep at home?" She said cheerfully. "Here, I'll carry you if you're tired."

He nodded while wiping his eye as he floated down to Lucy's arms. She walked along holding her peacefully sleeping friend. Unaware of the men that lurked along behind her ever so quietly with dark intentions ahead for her future.

(Chapter 3 coming shortly! ^.^ If you have any thoughts/ comments/ ideas feel free to state them! it's my first fanfiction so it's not the best! Feel free to tell me what you think! :D)


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy walked along slowly holding Happy in her arms, her eyes starting to sting from lack of sleep. She glanced down at the small cat in her arms, and smiled softly. Happy was one of her most cherished friends at Fairy Tail, and he was also very important to Natsu. They were always together, it was a rarity when they weren't. She began to wonder if maybe she was lucky to be able to have Happy come along with her. If Natsu and her hadn't been as close as they were, and he didn't trust her would he have let Happy come along?

Guilt started to sell up within her as she thought about how she had overreacted. She was just hurt that he would change jobs on her without much of a notice, he probably wouldn't of it was dangerous. This job however wasn't as bad as Lissana's as he had said. He probably wanted to go to make sure Lissana would be okay, and besides he knows she can take care of herself, right?

Her thoughts were interrupted as drops of water started to fall, and land on her arms, and her sleeping friend. She looked up to see if it was raining, there were no clouds in the sky. She wiped at her eyes to discover that she had started to cry. "I'm sorry Natsu.." She whimpered quietly. "I'll apologize once I get back I promise."

Lucy walked along quietly till she found her way back to the museum. She stepped inside, then gently laid Happy down on the ground. She released a sigh "i think Virgo would be the best choice... she's fast after all." She pulled out Virgo's key. "Open gate of the maiden, Virgo!" A bright flash, and Virgo stood before.

"Princess, punishment?" She asked bowing slightly in front of Lucy.

"No!" Lucy said sternly. "Can you help me hang these paintings up where they belong? There are cards on the walls where they should go."

virgo nodded before taking off with several of the paintings. Lucy then proceeded to hang up several as well. She admired the works of art as she hung them up. She found though that her favorite of them all was a painting with bright red, and orange swirls all over that seemed to flow just as brightly and vibrantly as fire. It was beautiful, and even caused her heart to warm just at the sight of it.

With the help of Virgo she was able to finish before noon. Although now she was completely drained. She shook Happy awake. "Happy wake up."

"Mmmm..." He moaned quietly as he rubbed his small eyes. "What is it Lucy?"

"We're done. Can you fly us to 's house, and then the train station? Then you can sleep again okay?" She asked gently as she crouched down in front of him while he sat up.

"Okay.. Let's go." His wings appeared, he grabbed onto Lucy's back, and they took off.

"Hey Daruku?" Shin asked the man who kept the three men together.

"Yes?" He said quietly.

"Are we getting on the train with them?" He asked with his sneer of a voice.

"Of course why even bother asking." With that he waved his two comrades to follow him as they headed off for the train station.

Lucy landed on the front steps of Kyo Shikimeki's house, and knocked softly. Soon the same butler from before opened the door. He looked down at Lucy before he spoke. "I'll go get him, wait here." He said with a sigh.

Lucy normally would have been a little annoyed by this greeting, but was too tired to really even care. Soon Mr. Shikimeki appeared looking less angry than he did earlier.

"You finished?" He asked.

"Yes." Lucy nodded. "Thieves are in jail, and the paintings are all hung back up. Can we have the pay now?"

"Yep! Here you go, 100,000 jewel." He handed her the money. "Thank you for your hardwork." He said a he shut the door.

She only nodded slightly as her eyelids began to droop. "Happy let's go."

"Aye!" He said exhausted. He grabbed onto her again, then took off for the station.

They reached the station after about 10 minutes. Lucy bought tickets, and they boarded the train. She plopped down in their booth and leaned against the wall. "I'll wake you once we get there, Happy" She said as she drifted off to sleep.

"Shes asleep." Rist said sitting in a booth just a few feet away to his fellows. "When will we make our move?"

"When the train almost reaches its stop." Daruku said slyly. "Give me some paper would you." Shin pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, and handed it to Daruku.

"This'll be fun..." He said an anticipating smile on his face, as Daruku wrote a small message on the paper, then folding it.

"Till we arrive I suggest we sleep to keep our energy... for when the party starts."

Present day a few hours before

"We will be reaching Magnolia station in a few minutes." A voice said over the intercom.

"Alright boys, let's get started." Daruku said as he stood up. He quietly walked past Lucy"s booth, and stopped just in front, as he pretended to grab some luggage. Rist did the same only behind Lucy's booth blocking the view of the third companion between grabbed the small sleeping blue feline, leaving the note Daruku had written earlier, on the seat next to Lucy.

"Alright, we're good to go!" He said cheerfully. The trio left with a now captive Happy in their mist.

A few minutes later Lucy woke to a steward lady waking her. "Excuse me miss? The train has reached its destination."

"Oh! Thank you! I'll get off in just a moment" the lady nodded and walked away. "Happ-" Lucy was about to wake him when she saw that he wasn't there. "Happy?" she called out. No answer, she started to worry as she looked around with no sign of him. Her heart stopped when she looked down next to her, to see a small folded piece of paper.

Lucy grabbed the note and unfolded it, to read the message.

It said : Hello Lucy, we are glad to inform you that we have your feline friend. My companions and I would like you to meet us on the edge of the forest near Magnolia. If you want your friend to be alright I suggest you come without any disagreements.

Lucy's blood ran cold as she read the letter. What can she do? She could run to the guild, but it might be too late by then. "I'll go.." She said solemnly to herself.

She rushed off of the train, and sprinted for the forest. Her magic power was still gone, but she was certain she had enough energy from the rest she'd gotten on the train that she could at least save Happy.

She reached the forest in a matter of minutes, panting for air from running. "Happy!" she called. "Where are you! Happy!"

"Lucy!" She heard his small voice cry. "Lucy!"

"I'm coming Happy! Hold on!" she ran through the trees following his voice. She rested her hand on Fleuve d'etoiles (river of stars, her whip thing) that Virgo had given her in Edolas. She may not have magic power, but at least she has this.

"Lucy!" His voice was growing louder. She was almost to him she knew it. She jumped through some brush, to find a small clearing with two cloaked men standing, waiting for her holding a beaten Happy.

"Happy!" She called out worried, before she turned her eyes to glare at the men. "Who are you!" She demanded.

"No need to worry deary." Said a teasing voice as someone stepped out behind her. She turned to look. He held up a small ball, a recording lacrima. "Smile for the camera!" He said laughing.

"Give me Happy!" She said trying to keep the calm in her voice as dread crept up her spine. She looked back at the other men, trying to plot out what she could do.

"Alright." Said the man holding Happy, and he tossed him at her, she caught him carefully in her arms.

"Happy are you alright?" She said softly.

"Lucy.." He said quietly as he clutched onto her arm.

"Shin the wait is over." Said a man with a gruff voice.

"Thank god!" The man who had the lacrima cried overjoyed. He walked over to stand by his other two friends.

NOW! Lucy yelled in her head. She grabbed her whip and knocked the men's feet out from underneath them. She took off at full speed leaving the men behind cursing. "She ran through trees, and dodged branches as best she could. "Happy hang in there!" She yelled down at him.

She has to be close to the guild, the forest can't be too big can it. She's almost there she knows it. Suddenly she was hit from the side, and sent flying, smacking into a tree. She screamed as it caught her off guard.

"Thought you could get away huh?" Shin said standing above her.

She sat herself up on her elbows. "What do you want?" She asked trying to sound brave. Wincing as pain flashed through her.

"Only to have a little fun. Right Daruku, Rist?" He said looking at his two friends as they came into view.

"Daruku can I have her keys? They look expensive." The gruff one said licking his lips. A Crooked grin the only thing visible of his face.

"Go ahead," Daruku said, pulling the hood of his cloak off. His hair was black, and spiky covering his left eye. His face was slim, his nose pointed up, and his eyes were a pale white, that sent chills through Lucy's spine just looking at them. "Let's get started then, shall we?"

**(Leave a review if you like! I know it's not the best in my opinion i think the first chapters been the best so far but im trying! Constructive criticism is welcomed ^.^)**


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy trembled as she looked up at the men in front of her. They had all removed their hoods, and their faces were visible. Shin had blonde had short blonde hair that almost looked white, his eyes were a dark purple, with two scars going over both of his eyes.

Rist was a big bulky man, he was bald, but had a dark brown beard over his grimy mouth, his eyes were blank, as if he had no pupils or anything, like he shouldn't be able to see, but he could that was obvious.

Rist swung his arm suddenly knocking Lucy into another tree. She cried out in pain as she slammed onto the ground. They all laughed hysterically, as Daruku shot black lightning from his fingertips at her. She screamed as the lightning struck her.

"Can we play with the little cat?" Shin inquired. "It was rather fun earlier!" He exclaimed. Happy laid on the ground near them, from when she had hit the first tree. Shin walked over to him.

"N-n-no." She stuttered trying to get up. "I-I won't let you!" She said as she forced her elbows up, trying to crawl to her knees.

"Shut up!" Shin called as he waved his hand in her direction, a dark mist flying towards her, She cried out as it exploded. " He walked over, and picked up the blue cat. "Hey! Daruku shot it will ya!" He yelled as he carelessly threw Happy to him.

Daruku caught him with one hand, then proceeded to shock the poor thing with his dark lighting. Happy screamed out.

"DON'T!" Lucy yelled. Tears starting to fall from her eyes in frustration, at how useless she was. She gritted her teeth. "Natsu.." She mumbled to herself. "You're right I can't do a thing!" Her anger grew as she listened to Happy scream. "STOP IT!" She shouted using all her strength she threw herself at Daruku.

He screamed as Lucy's nails stabbed his face, He threw Happy then flung his arm at Lucy. She flew back with a gasp, as she landed on the hard ground, near Happy.

"Happy..." She said softly, while grabbing him, pulling him close. "It'll be alright, I won't let them hurt you."

"Lucy.." He cried, as she screamed while she felt an explosion hit her back.

"D-don't w-worry..." She panted, "I-It'll be okay..." She gritted her teeth as the attacks continuously hit her. "Happy... go I can't do anything, fly away to the guild...th-they'll be able to do something.."

"Lucy.. I don't want to leave you!" He sobbed.

"Please... Happy! " She sucked in her breath as another attack hit. "Get Natsu... he can do something.. PLEASE!" She shouted as she began to cry."Take my keys!" She handed them to him, "Don't let them have them. Whatever happens please...!" She grabbed him and faced the direction she knew the guild was in. "HAPPY FLY AWAY!" She threw him with all her might screaming at him, He took off with his wings flying off above the trees.

He wasn't going though he was looking back, at Lucy not wanting to leave her. Rist pulled a pistol from his side, and aimed towards Happy. "No..!" She said as she forced her legs to move. She threw herself in front of the gun, just as a bang erupted through the woods.

"LUCCCCCYYY!" She could hear Happy's voice.

"GO!" She screamed at him standing in front of the barrel of the gun,"MAX SPEED!" not willing to move till she knew he was gone. His sobs grew fainter, and fainter till they were gone. Her legs gave out as she knew she no longer needed to block the gun. Blood was spilling from her shoulder, as everything grew faint.

She wasn't scared though, Happy was safe she knew Natsu would be glad. "Natsu... I'm sorry..." She whispered softly as she could see the three men standing in front of her. She could no longer see their faces or details, only the outline of their shadows.

"Oh? What you smiling for? Glad your little friend got away?" Shin said as he kicked her in the side.

Lucy stared blankly at the men's feet. Colors began to flash in front of her eyes. Bright red, and orange, just like the painting. However she didn't feel comforted by these colors they made her feel hollow, and longing. Would that really be the last time she saw him? His rose hair, his fiery eyes?

Lucy felt tears aimlessly fall from her eyes as she lay there. "No... no! I don't want that to be the last time I see him!" She said softly as the three men stood in front of her a bit confused. "Natsu...please...I want to see you smile the last time I see you..."

"What you talking about stupid girl?" Shin said as he gathered up some of his dark magic in his hand. "Now that you're rambling I guess we should get this over with.

"No..." She sucked in all the air she could before screaming. "NAAAAAAATSSUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Then she blacked out.

With Happy

He flew as fast he could, using max speed he could reach the guild fast, he knew it. The guild was in sight as he neared, it had only been a minute, but he knew that Lucy's life could be over within just that minute.

His wings gave out just as he passed the gate to the guild, he stumbled to the doors. With all his might he pushed them open, sending a loud bang throughout the guild. He clutched tightly to Lucy's keys as he stumbled in.

"HAPPY!" He heard Natsu shout, his running footsteps nearing him his warm arms grabbing him. Holding him close, and kindly.

"Natsu.." He said relieved to be able to find him. His paws tightening on Lucy's keys. The thought of Lucy hurt, "I-I-I couldn't do anything!" He sobbed weakly as he felt himself starting to lose consciousness.

"It's alright." He heard Natsu say calmly, although he knew Natsu was probably panicked. "Happy tell me what happened." The urgency in Natsu's voice was clear to Happy.

"Th-The forest, Lucy..." Tears fell as he painfully remembered seeing her jump in front of the gun for him. A crowd of the guild members had formed around him and Natsu. "Lucy is..." He sucked in his breath, as his heart ached at her name. "Lucy is dead!" He was able to force the words out before he passed out, dropping Lucy's keys.

Natsu felt himself go numb at the words. "Happy!" He shouted. "Wake up!" He looked down, and grabbed Lucy's keys. The forest Happy had said something about the forest. He set Happy down, then took off sprinting for the forest.

"Natsu! Wait!" Erza shouted chasing after him, Gray running alongside her. They were both concerned for Lucy as they ran.

Natsu however had a fire driving him, sending him at a speed he had never gone before, leaving Erza, and Gray far behind. He was close to Lucy he knew it. Her scent was in the air, Vanilla, mixed with the coppery scent of blood. He had already entered the trees, getting cl,oser as the smell grew stronger. "LUUUCY!" He yelled.

Then he heard it her voice, strong as ever, "NAAAAAAATSSUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" She was screaming his name, he was so close he'll make it he knows he will!

"His legs were begging him to stop, and he desperately needed to stop for air, but he refuses. "LUUUUCY!" He called running through the trees. He stopped once he ran through some trees to find he was there, but he was too late.

The place was deserted, Lucy's blood on the ground, and some smoke wafting in the air was the only thing to tell him he had arrived. He had come just a minute too late. He fell to his knees as he released an agonized roar. Natsu slammed his fists into the ground over, and over again, screaming.

He stopped as something shimmered in the corner of his eye. He got up to see what it was. A small lacrima in the shape of a ball. he touched it, and the small light emanating from it disappeared. He grabbed it, and turned to head back, just as Erza, and Gray came through to meet him.

"Where's Lucy?" Gray shouted as he panted out of breath.

"She's gone." Natsu said solemnly, holding the lacrima in his hand. "I found this though." He held it out to them.

Erza took it, and examined it. "It's a video lacrima. It may help to tell us what happened here." She said as turned, and they all three headed back to the guild.

**"Where's Lucy?" A concerned Levy asked as she ran over to her friends. Tears on the brink of falling.  
"We don't know." Erza said clenching her fists. "Where's Master?"  
"I'll go get him." Mirajane said as she ran out from the counter to the back. She returned shortly, Master Makarov following a serious look on his face.  
"Where's Happy?" Natsu asked, looking around.  
"He's in the infirmary, Wendy is healing him." Jet said sitting down.  
"Master we didn't find Lucy," Erza walked over to the Master, "We found this at the sight though." She held the lacrima out to him.  
Makarov took the video lacrima from Erza, and stared at the lacrima in his hand. "Have you watched it yet?" He asked looking up at her. She shook her head no. "Let's get started then." He poked it with his finger, and a projection was shot into the air.**

( This one is a little shorter than the others, but Im working on chapter 5! Soon to be finished! Hope you liked it! :D That one might be a little longer than the others! .)


	5. Chapter 5

A small gasp went through the guild, as they watched Lucy walk with Happy to the train station. They watched as Lucy was being followed all the way to her destination, her sleeping on the train with Happy across from her. After a few minutes of her sleeping the camera blacked out for a second, before turning on again as she was getting off the train.

**Natsu felt a cold feeling go through him. They'd been following her before she even left? He sat down as his knees felt weak. He wanted to yell, but kept quiet to view the video.  
They watched as she entered a man's house, the camera blanked once again, until it caught her leaving. She was running out the door asking Happy to fly her there.  
"Aye!" He cheered as he picked her up. The camera watched them fly off out of sight.  
They observed the three men's conversation, Natsu clenched his fist. The camera darkened, until it opened to the art museum. Lucy, and Happy were sitting waiting in the dark. They soon fell asleep, and Lucy began to squirm slightly as it looked light she was having a nightmare. Men soon entered the building through a window.  
Lucy awoke with a sudden gasp, sweat visible on her forehead. She looked slightly disturbed, until she noticed the thieves in the building. She woke Happy, and they waited, followed the men cautiously to the window, and all the way to their hideout.  
Completely unaware of the fact that they were actually the ones being followed. They soon stood to attack the thieves.  
"Freeze! Lucy is here to stop you!" Natsu, Erza, and Gray did a mental facepalm as everyone in the guild couldn't help but laugh, they themselves laughed as well when Lucy smacked Happy for laughing. They watched as she took out the thieves, and almost fell over laughing when she did her Lucy kick.  
She had Virgo tie up the men, then sent her back. She looked at the men, then sighed a sad look growing on her face. The guild grew silent, to barely hear her mumble "Maybe I shouldn't have gotten so mad." Natsu felt guilt grow deep inside him.  
She called Taurus, and they headed off. The camera shut off as it watched them walking off. The video resumed as she walked up to the same mansion from earlier, looking exhausted, by the change in the position of the moon they knew she had been using her spirit for at least an hour by now.  
Natsu grew annoyed as the man yelled at her for bringing the thieves. She yelled at the door after he slammed it on her, then turned and told Taurus and Happy to continue walking. The camera went dark, then brightened to Lucy walking looking more exhausted than earlier, a tired Happy floating alongside her, as the sun began to rise the sky a bright orange. They entered the police station, then left a moment later.  
Happy complained about sleeping, but she suggested to keep going, letting Happy sleep in her arms, she walked along quietly, everyone could tell she was off in her thoughts. Natsu smiled softly as he watched her smiling down kindly at Happy, but his smile faded as tears fell from her eyes, she looked up confused at the sky, then wiped her eyes, and looked a little shock to discover she was crying.  
"I'm sorry Natsu.." She whimpered, so softly that the camera barely picked it up, Natsu was only able to hear it from his keen sense hearing. "I'll apologize once I get back I promise." He clenched his fist even tighter, as his knuckles began to turn white.  
Lucy walked for a few moments the screen darkened, it lit up with Lucy arriving at the museum, the sun up even higher. The camera watched Lucy from outside the window, she called out Virgo to help hang up the paintings.  
"Idiot..."Erza mumbled clenching her fists, and gritting her teeth, "Why use your spirits so much?" She clenched her fists even tighter as she urged herself to calm own.  
She finished after nearly an hour, the Master had the camera fast forward through it. The sun was now higher up, as she shook Happy awake, and asked him to fly her to the mansion, then to the station. It showed her flying off with Happy again, as the men conversed then the camera went dark again. Lucy walked through the doors into the train car, the men sitting quietly in their booth the camera following her as she walked past.  
"Dangit Lucy pay better attention to your surroundings!" Gray said quietly to himself.  
She sat down, told Happy she'd wake him up then passed out for the rest of the ride. The camera went to the men as one of them wrote a small note. The camera hovered over the note so everyone in the guild could read it. Natsu's shoulders tensed as he read it.  
"That's playing dirty!" Levy shouted.  
Everyone in the guild nodded in agreement. The camera darkened, then lit up to a lady announcing that the train would arrive soon. The men stood as they started to make their move. They moved silently as two blocked the one with the camera from view as he grabbed Happy and left the note beside Lucy.  
The other two left as the middleman handed Happy quickly to the man in front of him, then sat back down. Soon a stewardess woke Lucy then walked away. Lucy called out for Happy, before noticing the note. Her brow creased slightly as she read the note, she stood and rushed off the train, the man following closely behind.  
"Don't go Lu-chan!" Levy yelled, as if Lucy could somehow hear her. She sprinted all the way to the forest, then called out for Happy.  
Happy's voice could be heard calling her. She ran through the trees the man only a few feet away. She called out to him, until she reached the other two men her hand resting on her whip. The man standing behind as she demanded to know who they were.  
He made his entrance. Telling her to smile, she returned him with a stern glare as they all knew she was trying to figure out what to do. They tossed Happy to her, whom he took gently. She took a chance when the men stood together, Lucy used her whip to knock their feet out fom under them.  
Shin dropped the lacrima, and took off after her leaving Daruku, and rist. Daruku grabbed the lacrima, and took off after Lucy as well. They heard Lucy scream as the other men caught up. She was on the ground staring up at them, fear clearly in her eyes. rist swatted her like it was nothing, and sent her flying, daruku then proceeded to shock her. Levy covered her eyes as she started to cry, not wanting to watch this. Mirajane stood behind the counter tears falling from her eyes also.  
The men's attention turned to Happy. Lucy had said no but was hit by an explosion from Shin. "DON"T!" She had yelled, lay there clenching her fists while Natsu's hearing proceeded to help him hear what he others couldn't. "Natsu... You're right I can't do a thing!" His eyes widened in horror as he remembered how he had said she wasn't helpful on the missions.  
He slammed his fist down on the table, as she screamed at them to stop, then threw herself at Daruku clawing his face he dropped the lacrima and it flew with Happy, showing him send Lucy flying a second later. Lucy grabbed Happy and covered him with herself. Her scream echoing through the guild, Natsu could feel tears growing at the back of his eyes, as he watched Lucy desperately try to protect Happy.  
"LUCY STOP IT!" He found himself yelling, as he stood with his fists by his sides. Some of the guild members turned to look at him shocked. She gave him her keys, and told him to go.  
"FLY AWAY HAPPY!" She shouted as she threw him. Rist pulled out a gun, and everyone's eyes widened as Lucy threw herself in front of it. "GO!" She said her body shaking slightly. "MAX SPEED!" She had yelled. He was gone in a matter of seconds, and as soon as he was she collapsed. A small smile on her bloodied face.  
She lay there a small pool of blood starting to form as her eyelids began to droop. A minute passed before she started to speak, ever so softly the guild could barely hear it. "Natsu...I'm sorry..."**

"Oh? What you smiling for? Glad your little friend got away?" Shin said in a mocking tone as he kicked her in the side. She didn't make a sound though.

She laid there another minute passing before she talked, tears started to fall from her eyes. "No...no! I don't want that to be the last time I see him!" Natsu's fists unclenched slightly as he stared wide eyed at the projection. "Natsu...please...I want to see you smile the last time I see you..."

The whole guild had turned their attention to Natsu as he stared at the video. His voice could be heard, faintly in the distance screaming her name.

The men heard him, but it appeared Lucy had not. "What you talking about?" Shin said as he raised his hands above him forming a giant orb.

"NAAAAAAATSSUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" She screamed so loud that it startled everyone in the guild. Her eyelids fell shut after she screamed his name.

"Shin get us out of here." Daruku had ordered. Shin threw his hands down, the orb absorbing them all. Leaving only a small cloud of smoke. Only a few seconds passed, and Natsu entered. Master poked the lacrima again, stopping the video.

The guild was watching Natsu all wondering how he would react. Natsu turned to the table, punching it so hard it broke in half. He fell to his knees, and screamed tears falling from his eyes.

Erza walked over to Natsu, kneeled down, and grabbed his shoulder. "Natsu calm down. We'll get Lucy back ,and we'll get revenge on those who did this." She reassured him. "The bullet didn't hit anything vital, I'm sure she's alright. She's our Lucy after all, a Fairy Tail wizard." She sounded sure of herself as she spoke, but even Erza had her doubts.

"Master what are we going to do?" Mirajane asked wiping away her tears. the guild's eyes turned from Natsu to the Makarov who sat with his arms crossed, his angry aura radiating off of him.

"Just as Erza said, we''ll get her back," He looked up with furious eyes, "and we'll pay them back for what they've done. 100 fold!"

Everyone in Fairy Tail nodded in agreement. Ready to go get Lucy back.

(Hi finished this chapter sorry its definantely not the best! v.v my apoligies, it may be away till next update cuz my minds starting to hit a blank, it wont be too long though! [I hope] till then! ^.^)


	6. Chapter 6

Unknown location

Lucy moaned, as she opened her eyes. The room was dark, and she tried desperately to try and remember what had happened. Why did she ache so much? She couldn't be at her apartment could she? No way, she'd be in her bed right now if she was, unless Natsu snuck in, and took over her bed. Then that's a possibility, him and Happy always do that. Wait! Happy... her memory started to return of the events that had recently just taken place.

**"I need to get out of here." She said to herself, as she went to push herself up. She gasped as pain suddenly shot through her right arm, and shoulder, knocking her unconscious.**

At the Guild

"Levy do you have any information?" Makarov asked as he sat sternly on the counter. Two days had passed since Lucy had been taken, and the guild had been quiet. Makarov had asked everyone to do their best in finding things out about the men, which as it would seem this task was mainly left up to Levy.

"Yes." She said nervously, she grabbed a paper that she had written everything she'd found out on. "Uhm, there have been several reported cases of missing girls, over the past few years. They weren't just normal girls either they were mages, all about Lucy's age."

The guild sat quietly as they listened intently. Some were looking at Levy, as others eyes were closed as they were thinking. Makarov sat with his arms crossed over his chest.

"The kidnappers have never really been identified, but people who had seen the girls before they'd vanish reported seeing three cloaked men following them." She paused as she skimmed over her notes. "They have been seen several times, in Reshina, as the reports would say."

Natsu stood from his seat at the counter, and walked out the guild doors. The guild watching silently, everyone already knowing where he was headed. He walked to Lucy's apartment, and went inside. "Happy let's go." He called as he opened the door.

Happy had been so upset about the whole thing, that he flew to Lucy's and hasn't left yet. He sobbed for hours to Natsu about how it wouldn't of happened if she didn't have to have saved him. As Natsu walked in to retrieve his friend, he found him curled up on her pillow with, one of her ribbons pressed against his face.

"Happy, wake up." Natsu said quietly, as he shook Happy awake. "We have a location, Reshina, let's go." He urged impatience in his voice, as he wanted to get there as fast as he could. Lucy might desperately be in need of help, and he refuses to be too late this time no matter what he'll save her.

Happy sat up still clinging to the ribbon not wanting to let it go. "Can I bring this?" He asked holding it up.

"Yea, it might help us." Natsu took the ribbon from Happy, and tied it through the loop on Lucy's key ring attached to her celestial keys. The blue silk gleamed up at him as he put the keys in his pocket. "Ready to go, Happy?"

"Aye!" Happy said as he grabbed onto Natsu's back. and flew out the window.

"Wait for us Lucy! We're coming!" Natsu yelled throwing his fist in the air. They hadn't flown very far when Happy was suddenly frozen, and the duo went plummeting to the ground. (Only a 15 foot drop, but it still hurt!) "Gray!" Natsu said as he painfully rubbed the back of his head. "What was that for!"

"For trying to leave without me, and Erza." He said still holding his hand out, from freezing Happy. "We're coming with."

"Lucys our friend too." Erza said walking up. "We want to save her just as much as you do." Erza stared down at Natsu on the ground, before he nodded. "Alright let's go." She said continuing forward for the train station.

"Happy, and I'll fly there." Natsu said as he stood up. "You guys can take the train, we'll meet you there." He grabbed Happy who was still frozen, and threw him at gray, at full force. The block of ice shattered as it smashed into Gray's face.

Gray fell backwards, then stood up his fists out, and ready to go. "You wanna fight hot head!" He shouted.

Natsu had already flown off with Happy, leaving Gray's challenge adrift never to answered. " Reshina ain't too far from Magnolia is it Happy?" Natsu asked as they flew above the city.

"I think its a four hour trip by train." Happy said.

"Then let's get there faster than a train!" Natsu said ecstatically."Happy! MAX SPEED!" He shouted, as Happy flew at max speed headed straight for Reshina.

**Lucy  
Lucy found herself in the same dark room from earlier, but she was no longer lying on the hard floor. She had been propped up, and was now leaning against the wall in a corner of the room. She moved to sit up, but winced grabbing onto her right shoulder. Lucy looked down surprised as she found a bandage.  
"Excuse me?" A week voice said from the shadows, as a dark figure moved closer to her.**

Lucy scooted herself, as far into the corner as she could. "Who's there?" She asked with a weaker voice than she intended. Her throat felt raw, and she swallowed trying to moisten it.

" Don't worry, I can't hurt you." The meek voice said as it came closer. A small beam of light shone in through a hole in the wall. A frail figure stepped into the light revealing herself.

Lucy released a small gasp as she stared horrified at the girl in front of her. The girl had a dull brown shade of hair, that seemed faded. Her long hair, that must have once been beautiful fell down around her shoulders in greasy knots. Her eyes seemed empty, as dark circles seemed to encompass her eyes. Her lips were chapped, and barely stood out from her chaulky white face. She was frightenly skinny, she looked like an empty sack of bones, her old clothes dangling loosely on her non-existent frame. Her cheeks were hollow, and she looked like she was starving.

"What Happened to you!" Lucy exclaimed shocked at the state this girl was in.

"Shakira..." She said an obvious chill running through her frail body. "I wrapped your shoulder the best I could, but consider you've been brought here it doesn't matter if you live or die from your injuries."

"What do you mean?" Lucy said as she felt a shiver run down her own spine.

"Shakira...she'll drain away your life, and your magic power bit by bit, until you have none left." She stepped closer towards Lucy. "I'm Rami..." She sat down.

"Lucy, …..I'd say it's nice to meet you, but under these circumstances..." She trailed off as she scanned her surroundings. The room was extremely dim, a bunch of boxes scattered randomly, they looked extremely dusty as if they had been there for years. "Where are we?"

"Don't know." I've been here for nearly a month...I think." Tears were shining in Rami's eyes, as she stared down at her feet. "It's hard to keep track of time when it's always dark!" She said trying to laugh. "You're the first person I've talked to this entire time...asides from Shakira."

"How old are you?" Lucy inquired. "I'm 17."

"15..." Lucy's eyes widened at the girl before her, so young and left to suffer here.

"How did you get here? I was attacked by some men, they must have brought me here." She thought back to when she was attacked, and hoped Happy had made it back to the guild safely.

"Me too." A tear fell from the girl's eyes, as she sat quietly hugging her knees. Rami hugged her knees tighter, "I want to go home..." She cried. "I miss my friends, my guild!"

"You're in a guild?"

The girl nodded. "Or at least I was, Rose heart. It's a small guild, but I love it." She gasped as she began to cry into her knees. "I want to go back!"

"I'm from Fairy Tail, I'll help you get out of here I promise, so don't be so sad." Lucy tried to comfort the poor girl in front of her. She painfully moved up to her knees, as she patted the girl carefully on her bony back.

"No you won't!" The girl sobbed. "That's what I promised Anja, when I first came here." The girls body shook violently as she bawled into her legs.

"Anja...?" Lucy looked at the girl puzzled. "Who's Anja?

"Just like how your meeting me, I met her. Shakira had been sucking her power before I came. She's dead now." The girl met Lucy's eyes with terror filled eyes.

"How did she die?" Lucy asked, almost not wanting to know the answer.

"Shakira killed her, drained her life, and magic. She turned to dust right in front of me. I was next after words, a few days later. After me you'll be next."

Lucy felt her blood run cold as ice as she was filled with fear. "What...what does Shakira look like?"

"She looks like a normal woman, until she begins to drain you. Then she becomes a monster. Her eyes she'll stare you straight in the eye, almost as if she's staring into your very being, her eyes are horrifying. It's easier if you shut your eyes while it happens." She wiped her eyes. "That's what I always do. I advise you do it too, Anja told me to do it when I came here."

"I refuse." Lucy stated firmly. " I'll look her in the eye. No matter what I will stare right back at the one, who thinks that they can take my life, and my magic as they want. I'll return her a stare just as chilling, as revenge for you, and for Anja, and all the others she's done this too."

Rami stared confounded at Lucy. "Why.."

"Because I refuse to give in to someone like that." She looked down at her fairy tail mark on her right hand. "Because...because I'm a Fairy Tail wizard!"

"Good for you..." A woman's deep voice sounded from the other side of the room. Rami jolted, as she began to shake violently as she was overcome with fear."Rami are you ready?"

(Sorry this took alot longer I hit a wall for awhile. u.u I took a sledge hammer and smashed it so no worries! . Chapter 7 will be on the way shortly!)


	7. Chapter 7

A lady stepped into the light, just enough that Lucy could see her. A beautiful woman stood in front of her. She had long wavy black hair, that looked like silk, her skin was delicate, and looked almost like porcelain. Her eyes were a dazzling emerald, that sparkled as her long dark eyelashes fluttered over them. Her lips were a bright red, they looked plump and perfect.

She was slender, with all the curves that every girl dreamed of having, long slender legs that were attached to feet standing in high heels. She wore a long flowing red dress that stopped at her left knee and flowed down a little longer past her right leg. A spaghetti strapped top that fell down low, exposing her chest.

"N-no..." Rami mumbled as she clutched her ears trying to block out the voice. "Please...no..."

"Rami?" Lucy looked down at the terrified girl. A wave of defensiveness rushed over her. She stood as best she could blocking Rami from the woman's view. "Who are you?" She demanded standing firmly, as her body ached begging her to lie down.

"Lucy Heartphilia, please stand aside I'll have my turn with you once this girl is finished." The lady stepped forward.

"Shakira." Lucy said realizing who it was. "I won't let you."

"You won't let me?" She said with humor in her voice. "I don't think you have a choice." She chuckled lightly.

"Then take me." Lucy didn't know what had come over her. Rami though was on the verge of death, one more time, and Lucy is sure that she'd die. "I'll go for her instead."

"Lucy...don't!" Rami pleaded softly. "I'll go..."

"Ah...Trying to speed things along I see." She crossed her arms, and tilted her head with a smile. "I had always heard Fairy Tail was an eager bunch." Her emerald eyes turned black, pupils and even the whites. "Very well." Her voice had changed to a strange sound that almost sounded like a high pitched whistle. "Let's begin, Lucy Heartphilia."

Shakira raised her hand, and waved Lucy over. Lucy found her body moving forward on its own. The woman's hand had grown, the fingers were long, and dark sharp claws extended from where she should have fingernails. She wrapped her hand around Lucy's throat , a grip tight enough she couldn't run, but it didn't choke her.

Her lips had gone gray, along with the rest of her face. She opened her mouth, exposing sharp jagged teeth. Lucy could feel her energy draining. Rami had been right her eyes were terrifying. A black abyss that she felt like she was being sucked into. She forced herself to hold her eyes open, as she could see Fairy Tail, her mother, her father flash by.

The woman soon released her grasp on Lucy, and Lucy collapsed to the floor finding she didn't have the strength to move. "Natsu...please..." She begged as she slowly lost consciousness.

Natsu

**Happy, and Natsu landed on the outskirts of Reshina. "Ok Happy let's start searching." Natsu said as him and Happy started walking. Natsu sniffed the air. Lucy's sent was barely there, she's got to be nearby Natsu is sure of it. He sniffed a second time to double check.  
He gagged as a foul scent mixed in with the town's smell. "Natsu...?" Happy questioned as he watched his friend look sick.  
"There's something that reeks in this town. I don't like it." They walked along, looking around for a sign of Lucy, or of the men who had attacked her.  
"Natsu... do you think Lucy's alright, what if her injuries ar-" Natsu patted Happy on the head in a comforting manner.  
"She's our Lucy, she ain't gonna go down that easily." Natsu said reassuring Happy, and himself as well. "I bet she'll flash us that big 'ol smile of hers, when we find her!"  
"Mhm." Happy nodded. "Let's not keep her waiting!" They ran off at full speed down the streets of the town.  
Lucy  
"Lu.." A voice dimly called. "Lu...cy.." Lucy moaned slightly as she began to wake up. "Lucy!" A teary voice called.  
"What.." Lucy said softly as she awoke.  
Rami sat in front of her on her knees. Her eyes were slightly red, and she had tears pouring down her face.  
"Rami..?" Lucy tried to sit up, but found it extremely difficult. "Wheres... Shakira..?" She said looking around with only her eyes.  
"She..she left.." Rami said as she grabbed carefully onto Lucy's arms, and helped her into a sitting position.  
"S-sorry I didn't mean to pass o-out." She winced as her whole body ached. Maybe she shouldn't of pushed herself so hard, but if she hadn't Rami would be... She must have hit the ground extremely hard as she felt new pains that she hadn't felt before when she had woken up earlier.  
"Why.." Rami lunged forward, and hugged Lucy. "Why... would you do that for me?!"  
"Because... I- I promised I'd get you out of here, I never go back on a promise. I WILL get you out of here so you don't need to be afraid." Lucy returned the hug gently.  
She doubted herself however, seeing as she didn't have her keys, and she was injured so badly she could barely even move. "Get some rest you look exhausted." Lucy told the girl kindly.  
"What about you?" Rami asked looking up at Lucy.  
"I'll go to bed too, I've been sleeping a lot lately though so I'm not very tired." Lucy smiled down at the girl."Where do you usually sleep?"  
"Over here," She said pointing at the corner Lucy had been leaning in earlier.  
"Why don't you sleep over there its darker?" Lucy said pointing to the far corner near the door Shakira had come in from earlier.  
"I-its bad over there..." She trembled slightly. "That's where all the dust, and bones go..." Lucy looked over towards the corner trying to see.  
"Oh, then we won't go over there." Lucy stated simply. She lost her train of thought as her stomach grumbled loudly. "D-do they ever bring us food, or anything to drink?"  
Rami nodded. "Every couple of days, They'll be bringing some tomorrow probably."  
"Okay, now go to sleep." Lucy gently stroked Rami's hair as she laid her head down on her legs, using them as a pillow. Rami soon was off in a deep sleep, undisturbed as Lucy stood slowly.  
Lucy walked over to the door, and paused to look over in the corner, she nauseous as she stared horrified at the picture before her. Crumpled up pieces of bones lay in the corner, dust, piled up in huge heaps, random pieces of torn clothing was in scraps everywhere.  
Lucy closed her eyes as she turned her head away. "How long has this been going on, and nobody has even noticed!" She said through gritted teeth as she clenched her fists.  
She stepped away from the pile, and to the door, grabbing the knob, a bolt of electricity surged through her the second she touched it. She screamed out, as she quickly released the knob. She fell to her knees, as she hunched over panting. She smacked her fist into the ground, as she was filled with frustration.  
Lucy pulled herself up, and walked over to Rami, the girl had not stirred during that quick incident. Lucy then went to the whole in the wall, and looked out. Her eyes watered slightly at the bright sun shining in, by the looks of it, it was the afternoon, the time she didn't know.  
There were a few people walking by, several yards away but all the buildings looked old, and shabby, worn down. Some of them had closed signs, while others were boarded shut. The building she was in but be bared up, or closed as people didn't even bother to give it a glance. She could see a street, even farther away that was fairly crowded, but it would be impossible.  
Her heart dropped as she thought about how there wouldn't be many people, she could try to call out, however she was extremely far away and if she failed and people don't hear her, Shakira would come and stop her. That she already knew wouldn't be good at all.  
She looked back at Rami, the girl had a faint smile on her face, as she laid on the cold floor. She must be having a nice dream. Lucy thought about how she would want to do it, for Rami, the girl wouldn't be punished if Lucy did something like that. So there wouldn't be any consequences, for her.  
"I'll do it once I get more strength... and my body has recovered slightly." Lucy mummbled to herself. She was about to go lie down, but something drew her to the hole, telling her to look through it.  
Lucy continued to stare curiously, trying to pull herself away, but she couldn't. She was filled with hope, and excitement, her heart leapt at what she saw. Tears started to fall as a wave of relief washed over her. Because she saw him, she saw him!  
She breathed in all the air she possibly could filling up her lungs to scream out, to call out to him, because she knew she was saved, there wasn't any need to worry because she was saved. He was there, Natsu was there running by with Happy down the streets.  
Her lungs were filled, and she let it all go screaming it even louder than when she called his name in the forest. "NNNNNNAAAAATTTSSSSSUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUU!"**

( Tehe I hope you still like it I know it isn't very good, and if you have advice or any ideas that ou think would be great for the story feel free to write a review about them too me, I wasn't sure on if I should drag out the Natsu finding Lucy thing or not, if you think I should write down what you want, and depending on how many people want something I'll do it [most likely] Thanks for reading next chapter coming soon! ^.^ sorry this was really long!)


	8. Chapter 8

(Hi I've been getting a few complaints on the font, and spacing, I deeply apologize for it! . but I'm copying and pasting, and it randomly changes it I have no control over what it bolds, and I tried to double space the lines, however it didn't work u.u so i Am extremely sorry! I'll keep working on the problem, but no promises that it will get fixed !)

Natsu stopped dead in his tracks as he heard it,

"NNNNNNAAAAATTTSSSSSUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUU!"

"LUCY!" He called out. Running as fast as he could in the direction of her voice, it came from a really old abandoned building, it was the biggest one of all the buildings.

"NAAATSUUUU! NAATSSUUUU!" Her voice screamed over and over again.  
"LUCY!" He shouted as he got closer. He could hear her pounding on the walls of the building she was trapped in. "HOLD ON!" He ran full force to break through the wall.  
He was inches away, when a dark cloud surrounded him, and exploded. He was sent flying back, smashing into the wall of another building. He stood fists flaming, ready to knock anyone's lights out if they got in his way.  
"Think we'd let you take her back that easily?" Shin taunted as he stepped out from the smoke, accompanied with Rist, and Daruku.  
"Natsu..." Happy said cautiously, a shiver running down his spine as he remembered the last time he faced against the men.  
"Happy." Natsu said quietly. "Go meet Gray, and Erza at the train station, they should be arriving soon, bring them to this place."  
Happy nodded hesitantly, as he didn't want to leave Natsu by himself. He flew off over the rooftops, towards the station.  
"So..." Natsu said, as he cracked his knuckles. "You're the bastards that attacked Happy, and took Lucy." A dark tone in his voice, as he was filled with a deep rage. "I'll be sure to pay you back a hundredfold for what you did."  
He lunged forward. "Fire Dragon Roar!" He spouted fire from his mouth with great force. The men jumped out of the way, the attack hitting the wall instead, causing a small dent. He rushed forward swinging his foot at Shin's face, Shin dodged, and knocked him to the side. These guys were faster than he thought.  
"Natsu watch out!" Lucy cried from behind the wall, as Rist came up behind him ,about to smash him with his huge fists. Natsu dodged quickly to the left, and attacked back.  
"Fire Dragon Wing Slash!" He threw the fire powerfully at the men, knocking them back, into the wall as it crumbled slightly.  
Natsu was in the game, he was going to save Lucy. He jumped at them throwing punches, swinging kicks, and dodging attacks. They couldn't lay a hand on him, as he viciously threw attack after attack.  
However, a painful scream coming from Lucy tore through the air. "LUCY!" Natsu shouted as he rushed for the wall trying to get to her. Lightning shot threw the air, knocking him off his feet. He breathed in through his nose, getting ready to us fire dragon's roar again, he stopped as the foul stench he had smelled earlier wafted around in the air.  
The smell was right there on the other side of the wall, mixing with Lucy's scent. Lucy continued to scream, as her voice, and scent grew fainter, she was being drug away. "Damnit!" He screamed as he lunged his foot covered in flames at the wall, being knocked down again.  
"NATSUUU!" Lucy screamed as she got farther and farther away.  
"LUCY!" He called as he spun swinging at Rist. "LUCY HOLD ON! I'LL SAVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT! I PROMISE!"  
"NATSU," She shouted. "I'M SORRY!"

LUCY, BACK AT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER, AFTER SHE CALLED OUT TO NATSU.  
Lucy stared, as joy swept over her, Natsu was running towards her, he was coming to get her! "NATSUU! NATSUU!" She continued screaming to him. He was almost there.  
"LUCY!" He shouted running closer, "HOLD ON!" He braced himself, as he came to hit the wall, Lucy prepared herself as well. Suddenly a dark cloud exploded, and Natsu flew back.  
Lucy felt her stomach drop as she stared at the backs of Rist, Shin, and Daruku. "No..." She whispered softly.  
She felt a faint glimmer of hope, as she read Natsu's lips when he spoke to Happy. She clearly saw him saw Gray, and Erza. They were coming too! Happy flew off, leaving Natsu with the three. He jumped forward, using Fire Dragon's Roar. The men dodged, and she flinched as the flames hit the wall.  
"Lucy...?" A quiet voice questioned from behind her.  
Lucy spun around. "Rami!?" She said fairly surprised, although she shouldn't be considering she was making a lot of noise only a moment ago.  
"What's going on?" She asked sitting up slowly.  
"My friends, they've found us!" She quickly turned back to the hole, to see how Natsu was doing. "Natsu watch out!" She yelled as Rist came up behind him to attack.  
"Can I see?" Rami said with a dim taint of hope in her voice.  
"Yea." Lucy moved aside, to let Rami look.  
"Is it the pink haired boy?" She asked with awe. "He's really strong! It looks like he is winning!"  
Lucy nodded proudly, as she listened to Natsu fighting. Lucy suddenly felt a cold chill run down her spine, She screamed as a hand grabbed her from behind, and gripped tightly on her injured right arm.  
"Your friends won't save you." Shakira said in a deep growl, as she grabbed Rami and started to drag the two towards the door.  
"LUCY!" She heard Natsu yell. She screamed as she struggled against Shakira's painful grasp. Rami quietly shook as she was being drug away.  
Lucy however refused to be taken so easily. She dug into the woman's hand with her nails, but the woman's grasp only tightened, digging into the hole in Lucy's shoulder. "NATSUU!" She screamed, wanting to know he was still there, still trying to get to her.  
"LUCY!" she heard him screaming, along with a loud smacking sound."LUCY HOLD ON! I'LL SAVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT! I PROMISE!" A guilty feeling overcame her, she had caused all of this because she had gotten mad over nothing. Now he was off fighting for her sake, trying to save her, even after all she had done.  
"NATSU," She shouted at him, "I'M SORRY!" She had stopped struggling as she found she had no energy left, her body was drained, and she was ready to sleep.  
She knew she should worry on the problem at hand, that she was being taken away by a very angry Monster woman. She found though that she couldn't, she was too relieved to know that her friends were there, Natsu was coming to save her. A faint smile stayed on her face as she watched her feet drag along the floor.  
She looked over towards Rami, who was crying silently, while shaking uncontrollably. Lucy lifted her hand, and grabbed onto Rami's arm. She gave her a comforting squeeze, as Rami turned her head to look at Lucy.  
Lucy met her eyes with confident, brown orbs, that helped comfort the girl. She nodded as Lucy kept a comforting stare with the girl the whole time they were dragged.  
Shakira stopped, and stepped into a room, she flung Lucy at full force. Lucy flew, and smashed into the cement wall, she coughed slightly as the wind was knocked out of was relieved to see that Shakira just lightly tossed Rami into the room, unharming the girl.  
"I'd teach you a lesson for calling out for your friends to save you...however, I'll just let you watch them fail." She smirked as she waved her hand, a round ball of light appearing, showing her the battle going on between Natsu, and the three men. "Have fun..." With that she slammed the door, and walked away.  
Lucy wouldn't normally be bothered by watching her friends fight, but Natsu always pushed himself farther than he needed to. It was unbearable, when she had to watch him fight Gajeel. Natsu wasn't doing very well anymore, he was running low on energy.  
He had been knocked down by a dark explosion, he staggered back up to his feet. His clothes had been torn slightly, and he was covered in scrapes and bruises. "Lucy..." He said slowly, as he panted for air. "Give lucy back!" He shouted jumping with a flaming fist right for Shin's face. He was hit from the side by Daruku with lightning, knocking him down.  
He screamed as Daruku continued to shock him as he lay on the ground. Lucy could feel tears as she watched in horror. Natsu was stronger than any of these men, but.. "Three on one isn't fair!" She yelled at the orb.  
Rist threw a powerful punch down upon Natsu, crushing him into the ground. Narsu struggled to get back up, but was hit back down in a flash. "Gray, Erza, please hurry.." Lucy pleaded as she watched. "Natsu please...stop..just wait for the others."  
"Save her no matter what, huh?!" Shin mocked Natsu as he hit him with an explosion. "You sure know how to talk big, punk!" He laughed as Natsu hit a wall, then fell to the ground with a thud. "Once we finish with you, I'll have to go thank her for calling you over, this has been fun, wonder if she'll be as entertaining."  
"I..." Natsu struggled to get back up, "I...won't...let you...touch..Lucy." He stumbled as he tried to maintain his balance, as he went to throw a punch. His swing missed and he was shoved back, and fell down.  
"This has dragged out long enough, let's end this." He reached down to his side, and pulled out a pistol.  
"Heh.." Natsu laughed slightly, almost sounding as a cough. Lucy wasn't worried about the gun pointing at Natsu, because she remembered guns didn't work on him.  
"What you laughing at kid?" He asked with a gruff voice. "What you think this gun isn't going to do much." Natsu looked at him puzzled, almost as if he had guessed what he was thinking, right on the dot. "Read minds...?" Rist said raising an eyebrow. "Yep, and this gun ain't a normal gun, I can shoot you, and cause it to explode, blowing you to nothing."  
Natsu's face turned more serious as he tried to move, and knock the gun away, but it was useless, he could barely move. "No.." Lucy pleaded softly as she stared, hoping something would change. Natsu shut his eyes tight, preparing himself, his mouth moving slightly, as he mumbled shut her eyes, as Rist pulled the trigger.  
NATSU  
Natsu continued to fight, as he tried to get to the wall. He needed to get to Lucy, he wasn't going to lose her, not when he was so close. He was fighting as hard as he could, but he was having a tough time since he was fighting against three of them.  
He could no longer hear Lucy, and he wondered if she was alright, he could still smell her faintly, which means she is still here. He continued to fight, as he slowly tired out. He took punches, and tried to return them, but he'd be hit from behind, or the side by someone else.  
Their magic attacks were powerful, and he hated that Shin guy's magic the most. He hated him the most, because he laughed about attacking him, and he was the one who enjoyed himself, when they ambushed Lucy.  
Natsu won't forgive him, he'll be sure to beat this guy's face in the most. He was knocked down by an explosion. He screamed as he was shocked by lightning, his anger, and frustration building up. Rist punched him into the ground, and he desperately wanted some fire to eat, if he had that, he could own these jerks in a heartbeat. He tried to push himself up onto his knees, but was hit down right away.  
"Save her no matter what, huh?!" Natsu grew furious as Shin mocked him, hitting him with an explosion."You sure know how to talk big, punk!" He heard him laughing as he hit a wall at a great speed, and flopped to the ground.  
"Once we finish with you, I'll have to go thank her for calling you over, this has been fun, wonder if she'll be as entertaining." Natsu filled with even more anger, as he hated this man, even talking about Lucy, he'd make it so he never even thought about her again.  
"I..." He forced his body to move, to get up. "I...won't ...let you...touch...Lucy." He stood as he tried to stand still, as he was exhausted. Natsu raised his fist ready to throw a punch, he swung as hard he could, but the man dodged, and pushed him back down.  
"This has dragged out long enough, let's end this." Rist said as he stepped forward in front of Natsu, pulling out a gun.  
"Heh..." Natsu couldn't help but let out a small laugh, he remembered back when Wally had shot him, it hurt, but it didn't do any damage. He ain't scared of a normal gun, it won't do anything.  
"What you laughing at kid?" Rist said roughly in front of Natsu. "What you this this gun isn't going to do much." Natsu looked up confused, how'd he know that's what he was thinking. Maybe this guy could, "Read minds...?" Rist raised his eyebrows at Natsu. Natsu felt a slight annoyance as he remembered when he fought Cobra, that guy was hard enough he didn't need to fight another mind reader. "Yep," Rist said confirming that he was reading Natsu's mind when he felt like it, "and this gun ain't a normal gun, I can shoot you, and cause it to explode, blowing you to nothing."  
Natsu furrowed his brow slightly as he tried to move, and hit the gun out. With the state he was in the gun could probably do just what Rist wanted to, finish things. He couldn't move his body refused to listen. He shut his eyes tightly as he prepared himself. He could see her face there in front of him. Lucy's bright brown eyes were sparkling as she smiled at him, with that grinned he loved to bring out on her face. "Natsu!" He could hear he sweet voice chimming in his head. "Lucy.." He mumbled so softly nobody heard it.  
Ready for the shot, he waited as he heard the explosion, sending the bullet flying out the barrel of the gun, headed straight for him.

(Hi! Next chapter coming soon! Sorry I feel like the story just kinda gets crummier, and crummier with every passin chapter. Your reviews make me smile! I love them! I love writing this fanfiction because you guys are all so nice! ^.^ once again I apologize for the font, and the way its put down im trying to fix it! )


	9. Chapter 9

Natsu waited as he heard the gun shoot, waiting for the impact of the bullet, and the explosion. He opened his eyes, as he wondered why he wasn't done in yet. He looked up, and felt his spirits lift as he exclaimed. "Gray!?" Who stood in front of him, he had frozen the bullet, along with Rist's hand and gun.  
"Having trouble , Natsu?" Gray teased.  
"Shut...up.." Natsu said as he struggled to stand was running at him, and he needed to be on his feet. Suddenly Shin was knocked back, by a solemn Erza.

"Natsu, where's Lucy?" Erza asked as she changed armor, lunging at Daruku.

"She's in the building, they moved her to a different room." He said as he stumbled on his was good, now they could finish this quickly, and get to Lucy. "Can you guys handle these three?" He asked as he moved closer to the wall.  
"Yea." Gray said as he took his ice make stance. "Go!" We'll be behind you shortly!" Natsu nodded, as he broke through the wall.  
"Happy let's go!" He called to his blue companion. Happy flew over to him. "Happy, can you carry me? I'm worn out."  
"Sure." He grabbed onto Natsu and flew him towards the door, which had been left open. They flew quickly down the hallway,Natsu sniffed the air to see how close he was.  
His hopes grew as her scent grew stronger. "Happy, turn here!" He pointed to a corner that went to the left. They flew down it, Lucy's smell getting stronger. "She's up ahead!" He said enthusiastically. Happy set Natsu down, as he sniffed around. "LUCY!" He called trying to find which door it was.  
**Lucy**  
Lucy flinched at the sound of the gun, but looked up when she heard Natsu exclaim, "Gray?!"  
"Yes!" She cheered happily as she watched Erza come into the brawl as well. With those three nothing was impossible, they were the strongest team in Fairy Tail after all. She watched Natsu disappear into the building, and felt a huge joy fill her.  
She watched Erza, and Gray fight the three, with ease. Natsu had already worn them out a little bit, and it was harder to attack people, from behind, when they were standing back to back with a comrade. Rist had broken his arm free from Gray's ice, and was now shooting at them.  
Shin grew frustrated, as he began attacking over and over again, screaming out in rage. Gray and erza continuously blocked his attacks, adding to his anger. Daruku shot lightning, and would jump in trying to hit them with his fists, or feet, only to be shoved back by one of the two.  
"LUCY!" Natsu's voice shouted suddenly just outside the door, he was out in the hallway! He was there he had found her! She could go home, she'd sleep in her bed, and she wouldn't hit Natsu if he snuck in at night. Lucy would just be glad to be home, and in her own bed even with Natsu in it.  
"Natsu!" She called excitedly, she found that she had jumped up to be standing on her knees. "Nats-" He second call was cut short as she felt a hard blow to the back of her head, the room grew dark as she found herself fall to the floor.  
**NATSU**  
"Natsu!" His heart jumped, as he heard her call him happily. He ran towards the door he had heard her from, only a few steps away. "Nats-" Her voice cut off suddenly, as he heard a loud thud. His heart sunk again, as he reached the door, worry beginning to fill him.  
He grabbed the knob and threw the door open.. "LUCY!" He yelled, as his eyes fell upon the room. Lucy lay on the floor unconscious, as a small frail girl stood right behind her, holding one of the smaller boxes.  
"Lucy!" he rushed over to her, and kneeled down, pulling her onto his legs. She moaned slightly as he wiped her hair off her face. "Lucy?" He looked up from Lucy, to the girl still just standing there. "Who are you!" He growled, as he looked at the box in her hands.  
"Shakira...would be angry...if you take Luuccy.." Her eyes were blank, and she stared at nothing.  
"Screw Shakira!" Natsu shouted.  
"Shakiiiiiirraaaa..." Suddenly she dropped the box, she ran towards Natsu, he readied himself, but was slightly surprised when she ran past him, and out the door. How come he hadn't smelled her along with Lucy. He sniffed again to see if he could figure out what her smell was, he was puzzled, as he found that he didn't smell anything coming from her. Natsu knew his nose was working, because he could smell Lucy perfectly.  
"Natsu... is Lucy alright?" Happy asked hovering by his shoulder. He looked her over, noticing, the horribly done bandage someone had done on her shoulder, with red spots, where her shoulder had bled through. She was in the same clothes from when she had been taken, and they were awfully torn. Her face was slightly skinnier, and her skin was paler, even though it had only been a few days since she had been taken. Lucy was covered in cuts, and bruises,and was awfully dirty,but aside from her injuries she didn't look like her life was in danger.  
"Yea...I think she'll be alright." He said looking down at her soft features. He felt his shoulder relax slightly, as he held her. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream come from within the room. He looked up stunned, as he saw the orb in the room. Shin was the one who had just screamed, as Erza had cut him fairly deeply.  
Daruku, and Rist stood shocked, as they watched him fall. Erza, and Gray stood menacingly. Both teams were tired, but Rist and Daruku were way more exhausted.  
"We'll teach you for ever messing with Fairy Tail." Erza said in her scary voice, even scaring Natsu and he wasn't even there. He looked back down to Lucy as she moved slightly, with a groan.  
"Lucy!" Natsu said, staring down at her.  
"Nat...su..." She said as her eyelids slowly opened, revealing her dark, chocolate brown eyes. He felt a light happy feeling inside of him.  
"Lucy," He said gently, "I found you." He had a wide grin on his face as she looked up at him, slightly dumbfounded at first.  
`"Natsu!" She cried out joyfully, springing up, and wrapping her arms around his neck. She winced slightly, as her shoulder yelled at her for moving so roughly suddenly.  
Natsu looked a little shocked, before he hugged her back. They both soon released, and leaned back to get a good look at eachother. "Here!" He said as he reached into his pocket, and pulled out her keys, with her ribbon.  
Lucy's face lit up with a huge smile as she took her keys from him. He loved that smile. She took her keys, and attached them to her belt. Lucy then proceeded to tie her hair up with her ribbon. "How'd you get my ribbon?" She asked while still putting it in.  
"Happy." Natsu pointed with his thumb at Happy. "He slept at your apartment the entire time we were trying to figure out where to search." Lucy looked up at Happy who was floating, with tears pouring from his eyes.  
"Happy." She said holding her arms out for him.  
"LUCYYYYYY!" He cried as he flung himself into, hugging her as best he could with his short arms. "LUCY I'M SO SORRY!" He cried burying his face into her.  
Lucy smiled gently as she stared down at the feline. "Happy, i'm glad you're alright, it's good to see you." She hugged him for another minute as he sobbed. "Now, stop crying my head hurts." She snapped at him, back to her normal self.  
"oh yea!" Natsu said, remembering the girl. "Some strange girl hit you over the head with a box." He felt like he should inform Lucy of this, because he's fairly sure she doesn't know.  
"A girl?" She sat sitting for a moment, before she looked around, slight panic on her face. "Rami?!" She called. "Rami?!" She stood up quickly. "Natsu where'd the girl go?"  
"She said some weird things, before she ran out the door." He looked at her wondering why she was panicking so much. "Why?"  
"We need to go after her!" Lucy said rushing for the door.  
"Lucy wait!" Natsu shouted, stopping her in her tracks. "You don't even know where to look." She turned her head to look at Natsu, but her eyes stopped on the orb where Gray, and Erza were still fighting.  
Rami was standing there, by the hole in the wall that Natsu had made, but nobody around even seemed to notice her. Not to mention, that she stared blankly right at the camera, almost light she was looking right at Lucy. "Rami!" she exclaimed as she took off running down the corridor, heading straight back for the room.  
"Lucy!" Natsu yelled running after her. "Dammit stop!"  
He was just behind her, he reached up to grab her shoulder, and stop her. "Natsu, I need to get to Rami!" She pleaded, as he spun her around.  
He was about to respond, when a figure rushing past them, caught both of their attention. Natsu looked Lucy in the eyes for only a second, before he released sigh. "Let's go." He said, taking Lucy's wrist and pulling her along with him, as they ran after the figure that had rushed by.  
They ran at full speed, as whoever it was would turn corners, and they'd shortly follow after. The person, ran through a pair glass doors, that were different than all the other doors they had seen.  
Natsu's senses were screaming at him to stop, as he neared the door, that horrible smell growing stronger. He looked at Lucy running next to him, knowing full well she was going through those doors no matter what. It's better if her goes through with her, instead of trying to stop her which would only waste time.  
They burst through the doors panting for air. "Rami?" Lucy said, as she laid eyes, on the girl's body standing before them, she was standing but she looked lifeless.  
"Lucy...?" Her voice said numbly, "Trick...Lucy...?" Lucy's eyes widened at the girl's words.  
"Yes." A dark voice said happily, as Shakira stepped out from the shadows to stand behind Rami. She rested her hands on Rami's shoulders, and rested her chin on top of her head. "Good girl, you did well."  
Lucy just stared in horror. "Trick ...me...?" She questioned with a weak voice.  
"Yes..." Rami said. "Trick Lucy... for Shakira."  
"Indeed." Shakira chimed happily. " Just like all the other girls."  
(hi sorry not the best chapter, but i feel like i'm getting better, as I hav the story planned out farther ahead. Chapter 10? its chapter 10 thts next right? well anyway watever chapter is next will be coming soon!)


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy felt sick, as she stared at Rami standing before her. "W-what do you mean?" Lucy demanded.  
"Lucy," Natsu grabbed her attention, "She isn't human. She doesn't have a smell." He tried to tell her simply.  
Lucy stared at Natsu for a moment. "What about Anja then?! If she isn't human, what is she?" She turned her stare back to Rami demanding an answer.  
"She's my beloved daughter." Shakira chirped.  
"Daughter..." Lucy's legs felt weak. Her knees buckled, and she fell to the ground, to sit on her legs.  
"Lucy?" Natsu questioned, turning to see if she was alright.  
"What do you mean just like all the others?" Lucy inquired, not looking up.  
"I've been using Rami for years." Shakira began to laugh. "All the girls I've been taking, were all older than Rami, they all felt the need to protect the poor girl. Making it easier to drain them, because they'd do it willingly."  
"You're lying!" Lucy shouted, some tears falling onto her legs. "Rami wouldn't, the fear she showed was real, the trust she put in me, everything! Rami couldn't do that!"  
Shakira's smile faded slightly. "Oooh...?" She lifted her hand above Rami's head. "Smart one," Rami began to change, her face beginning to melt, her body oozing into a black liquid. The liquid began to spiral, until it twisted into a black ball, that attached to Shakira's hand, and merged with it.  
Natsu, and Lucy both watched shocked. "Rami, was a puppet I made, after I drained her life... nearly 20 years ago." Shakira smiled at the both of them. "Now then Salamander, I believe you've overstayed your welcome... visitors aren't welcomed. If that Titania friend of yours would like to stay she's more than welcome."  
Shakira, began to shape into the hideous monster she had been earlier when she had drained Lucy's energy. She sprung forward, knocking Natsu back, sending him through the wall out of sight. "Natsu!" Lucy called trying to see if he was okay. Happy had flown after him, accidentally leaving Lucy alone with Shakira.  
Lucy reached for one of her keys. "Lucy... I want energy.." Shakira growled darkly, freezing the blood in Lucy's veins. Shakira's hand had grabbed Lucy's neck, and she began to absorb more of her energy. Lucy starring terrified into her black abysses for eyes. She saw Rami.  
Lucy watched puzzled, as Rami's life flashed by. Shakira really was her mother, but Rami left to join a guild, Rose Heart. Shakira was crazy powerful back then too, but something inside her snapped when Rami left. The thought of growing old disgusted Shakira. She came to Rose Heart, destroyed the guild, killing everyone right in front of Rami, then she drained Rami's life, and power killing her slowly, taking as long as she could.  
A part of Shakira still missed her daughter, so she remade her, and used her to trick other girls. For Rami she stayed in that room Lucy had woken up in, for the rest of her life.  
Natsu ran through the hole, he had been sent flying through only seconds stopped in his tracks, as he stared horrified, as he watched Shakira draining Lucy's power. He could see the energy flowing out of Lucy, and into Shakira, Lucy's eyes staring blankly into Shakira's. "Lucy!" He yelled as he ran towards them. Natsu grabbed onto Lucy, pulling her away from Shakira's grasp.

Natsu quickly set her down gently, he stood and jumped past Lucy, using Fire Dragon's Roar on Shakira.

"Lucy?" Happy called as he rushed over to her. He looked up as he reached her, to see Natsu fighting Shakira. He wasn't doing too well, Shakira was extremely powerful. "Lucy, you okay?" He questioned turning his attention back to her.

Lucy nodded, she was holding herself up with her arms. "Yea.." Her eyes felt heavy, and her body was completely drained, any energy she had recovered had been drained again already. "I'm just really...tired.. is all.." Her arms gave out, and she found she could only watch as Natsu fought against Shakira. She took in her surroundings, they were in a room with a high ceiling, with a few pillars, reaching up to the dome.  
"Lucy?!" Happy came down to be beside her.  
"Natsu, good luck.." She wished him as she lay there. Happy looked at her, then to the fight, nodding in agreement with Lucy.  
Natsu continuously threw punches at Shakira, anger filled him ,as he remembered her attacking Lucy. Shakira continued to dodge his attacks. Shakira soon grew tired of this, she reached her hand out, and grabbed his fist.  
Natsu tried to pull his arm back, as her grip tightened, beginning to crush his fist. She pulled him forward, and tapped him on his chest with her finger. A sudden pain began to grow in his chest, spreading to his whole body. Shakira continued to hold onto his arm as he tried to pull away.  
She lifted him off the ground, and flung him into a pillar. He struggled to stand up, as his body shook. He looked past Shakira, his eyes resting on Lucy. Her blonde hair was spread out along the ground, framing her face. Her eyes looked sad as she lay there watching him.  
Natsu went to move forward, his legs moving slowly. Shakira raised her eyebrows, as she watched him move slowly towards her. She lifted her hand, and shot a dark orb from it. The orb hit Natsu, knocking him down again.  
"I've had just about enough of this." Shakira said as she walked towards Natsu. She grabbed him by his throat, lifting him up off the ground. " I really don't like men, but I like your power, I'll make an exception just this once." Natsu's feet moved rapidly, his hands gripping onto Shakira's arm trying to break free.  
Lucy watched in horror, as Shakira started to drain Natsu's energy. Her grip on his neck was tight, and she was choking him. Natsu's limbs started to grow weaker as he continued to struggle.  
"No!" Lucy yelled, she forced herself to stand. "Happy, go get Gray and Erza!" Happy flew off in a flash out the door they had entered from. Lucy ran forward with all her might, ramming into Shakira.  
Shakira fell off to the side, dropping Natsu. Natsu gasped, as he inhaled deeply. "Taurus!" Lucy shouted calling out her spirit. Taurus appeared, slicing Shakira with his axe. Shakira screamed, as a huge gash appeared across her front. Taurus appeared immediately afterwards, as the last of Lucy's magic power was used up.  
Her legs, which had barely been able to keep her up as it was, collapsed, she was left helpless on the ground in front of Shakira.  
Shakira sprung forward, rage vibrant in her eyes, for Lucy. She was inches away, when Natsu rammed her with his shoulder. He hit her with Fire Dragon's wing slash, Shakira was hit full on by the flames, falling back.  
"I'll-I'll kill you all! Even if I die too! I won't age!" She screamed, throwing her arms up into the air, blasting the ceiling, the roof beginning to collapse in. Huge ruble began to fall down, the first huge pieces crushing Shakira.  
"Lucy!" Natsu ran for Lucy grabbing, and pulling her, as another piece of rubble fell, almost crushing her. He hugged her tightly against himself, as rocks from the ceiling continued to rain down.  
"Natsu.." She said as she held on firmly to him. "I'm sorry about everything, this...this is all my fault."  
"Lucy.." He said softly, he had shielded her with his body, the rocks had hurt at first, but his body had began to go numb. "I'm sorry... I should have been with you, I should have been faster.." His chin was just above her head, and he enjoyed being able to breathe in her smell, sweet, and warm.  
"Natsu... thank you...I..." She pulled him closer as her voice was drowned out by the roar of the collapsing building. The two being engulfed in the rubble.  
**Gray, Erza, and Happy**  
Erza swung her sword a final time, slicing a huge cut open on Rist. He collapsed down, to lye on the ground along with his other fallen companions. "That took longer than expected." Gray mumbled as he poked Daruku with his foot.  
"Yea." Erza nodded as she changed back into her normal armor.  
"ERRRRZAAA! GRAAAY!" Happy cried their names as he flew closer to them. "We found Lucy, but this woman attacked us! Natsu and Lucy need your help!"  
"Show us Happy." Erza said as she started to head into the building, she stopped however, as a low rumble began to grow from the old structure. "Get out!" She ordered Happy, and Gray who were just behind her. They rushed out of the room they had just entered, and watched in horror as the building collapsed with their friends still trapped inside.  
"Natsu! Lucy!" The three all shouted. Staring at what was once a building, that is now just a huge pile of rocks, that would now be the resting place of two dear friends.

(Hi! Don't worry this isn't the end of the story i know it sounds kind of like the end but theres more...may be tragic, may not be tragic you never know next chapter coming soon! ^.^)


	11. Chapter 11

(Hi uhm quick question, and yes its probably a dumb one but im new to this fanfiction thing i seriously got my account a day before I made this, but wat does AU OC and FLUFFY mean? it would be extremely helpful if you could tell me please! )

Lucy coughed, as the dust cleared. "Natsu?" She asked as she felt the body on top of her. "Natsu?" She shook him gently, as she felt dread ill her. "Natsu!" She cried softly, hoping he would wake up.

He moaned softly, as he started to wake up. "What... Lucy?" He rolled off to the side, regretting it, as his body yelled at him.  
"Are you alright?" She asked urgently, she tried to sit up, and got about halfway up, when she smacked her face into a rock. "OW!" She said aggravated. She looked around, the space they were in was extremely dark, so she felt around to realize that they were completely surrounded. She could barely stretch her legs out.

"Hey... Lucy.." Natsu mumbled, "Are we stuck?"  
"Yea..." she said as she lay down staring up into the dark. Although they were trapped she felt completely calm.

Natsu raised his hand, setting it on fire, he lit up the small space. The light allowed them to see just how small their space was, they were laying right beside each other, their shoulders touching. they were only inches away from the sides.

Natsu released a huge breath, as he put out the fire, and put his hand back down. Lucy found that the space felt rather chilly, she shivered as the cold air embraced her arms. Natsu gave her sideways glance, even though she couldn't see it, wondering what she was doing. He didn't feel the cold, and thought she was being weird.

She unconsciously scooted closer to Natsu, as she felt his body heat. "Hey, Natsu do you think we'll get out of here?"

"Yea. Erza, and Gray won't rest till they get us." He winced suddenly as his back yelled at him. He tried to stay quiet, not wanting to worry Lucy but she heard his slight intake of air.

"Natsu?" She turned onto her side to face him "Roll over. She told him.

"Why?" He asked not moving.

"Just do it." She said. He sighed out, as he stifly rolled onto his side facing away from her. "Can you give me some light?" She changed her mind, as she remembered how he had used up a lot of energy earlier. "Nevermind, hold on a second."

He listened curiously, as he heard her rustling around. She had lifted her leg up to herself, removed her boot, and taken off her sock. "Can you light this for me really quickly?" She held the sock over to him. He lit the tip of it, and she laid it down quickly behind him before it could burn her.

"Okay, now don't move." She grabbed onto the back of his vest, and lifted it up. She could feel her cheeks pinken slightly as she thought about what she was doing.

"Lucy...?" Natsu asked wondering what the heck she was doing, as he felt his vest being pulled up. His arms were crossed over his chest.

"I'm checking your back!" She said flustered, as she tried to hide her embarrassment. She held in her breath, as she looked at his back preparing to see the worst. Sh elt slightly relieved when all she saw was a bruise, and a few cuts, and scratches.

"Does it hurt?" She asked him, studying his back closely, the muscles looked tense, she subconsciously began to trace his spine.

Natsu twitched slightly, surprised by her actions. His arms tightening, as he felt a slight rush of blood to his face. "Nah, don't hurt a bit." He said trying to keep his cool. Great... now he felt like Gray.

Lucy quickly snapped out of the state she was in, and pulled her hand away, slapping herself mentally. She pulled his vest back down, and Natsu rolled back over to lay on his back. The sock continued to burn, as Lucy studied his features. His eyes were shut as he lay silently, his pink hair was slightly messy, and he had dirt all over. She had missed his friendly face.

She wondered if she looked as dirty as she felt. His chest would rise and fall slowly, as she guessed he had fallen asleep. "Natsu?" She whispered softly to see if he was awake.

"Hmm?" He said quietly, and she knew he was asleep, as he rolled over to face her, using his arm as a pillow. Lucy's eyelids began to grow heavy themselves, as she lay there peacefully with her friend, in the growing darkness.

"Lucy..." Natsu mumbled quietly surprising her. She looked at him slightly confused. He had a faint smile on his face, as he scooted closer to her."I missed you..."

"N-Natsu?" She questioned. His arms had reached out, and grabbed her. He pulled her in, and held her like a teddy bear. Her hands were on his chest, and she tried to push herself away, but his grip tightened, and he pulled her in even closer.

She struggled for a minute, before finally giving up. He snuggled up to her, his arms gently holding her, their heads were right by each other his breathing slow and calm. Lucy grew goosebumps, as his breath ran down her neck.

She released a sigh, as she realized she was stuck like this until he woke up, or until he moved. Lucy hoped that he moved before he woke up, because it'd be weird if he woke up with them like this. She didn't really mind though, he was warm, and this was comfortable, she felt calm and safe. She inhaled deeply, breathing in, being able to smell him.

He had a subtle yet spicy scent, that she loved. Lucy felt intoxicated, her brain going fuzzy. She continued to breathe in deeply until she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**Gray, Erza, and Happy**  
"Natsu! Lucy!" They had screamed. After the dust had cleared, they had run to the ruble to search for their friends. The pile was huge, as they ran on top of the rocks

"Happy!" Erza called. "Where was the room they were in at?"

"Towards the middle, I think." He replied.

"Let's start searching there then." Erza, and her two friends ran towards the center of the pile, all of them begging Natsu, and Lucy to be ok. "Happy, go back to Magnolia, and bring Wendy, we made need her." Erza said grimly.

Happy nodded, before turning and heading for Magnolia.

Erza and Gray stopped once they reached what they considered to be the middle of the ruble. Erza stood staring at the rocks, her face not visible.

"Erza?" Gray asked, wondering why she was just standing there.

"Gray.." She bit her lip, "What if... what if they...don't make it?"

Gray didn't know how to respond to this, he was always used to Erza not looking down, never thinking negatively. "They made it, Natsu ain't dead yet." He said confidently. "I'd know when he was dead, cause there wouldn't be an annoying presence in the air."

Erza looked up and smiled at him. "Right." She knelt down, "Let's start looking." She lifted rocks, with Gray beside her helping.

**Natsu, and Lucy**  
An hour had passed, before Natsu had woken up. He lay there, with his eyes closed, coming to his senses. It took him a minute to realise he was holding something. The sock had burned to nothing by now, and he found himself in darkness unable to see what it was.  
He lifted his hand and lit it to see what he was holding. He stopped himself from jumping back in surprise, as he laid eyes on a sleeping Lucy. He noted the fact that he was holding her, and realised he must have grabbed her in his sleep. Awkward... hopefully she was asleep when he did, otherwise she was probably freaking out, but by the look on her face she didn't look upset.

He looked at her, as she slept peacefully, stray strands of her hair falling over her face. Her long delicate eyelashes stretching out, her lips made a soft smile that warmed his heart. She had light pink marks on her neck, where Shakira had held her. She had slight shadows under her eyes, proving that she was exhausted.

Natsu found his hand brushing her hair back, to reveal her face fully. He laid back, on his back, turning off his hand. He stared up into the darkness, Lucy using his left arm for a pillow. She groaned slightly, as she rolled over, moving closer to Natsu, her forehead now resting on his arm. She wiggled her head back, and forth slightly, as she readjusted.

He glanced at her, her smile had turned into a faint frown, as whatever she was dreaming disturbed her. He rolled back over to face her, and pulled her back into a hug. He found it strange, but also enjoyed the fact that she stopped frowning when his arms wrapped around her.  
Natsu lay there holding her in his arms, for several minutes, until Lucy began to wake up. He shut his, pretending to be asleep, although it was pointless since it was extremely dark. Lucy's eyes opened, in a flash as she wondered who was holding her.

She yelped, as she shoved herself away in a brisk motion, slamming her back into the rocks behind her. She went to sit up, after hurting her back, only to smack her head once again. "OW!" She yelled. "Natsu why are you in my bed!" She shouted, thinking she was back in her apartment. She realised a few seconds later, that of course she wasn't in her bed, let alone her apartment.

She felt the blood rush to her face, as she remembered what had happened before she fell asleep. Natsu did his best to stifle a laugh, he loved when Lucy would wake up flustered about him being in her room, although he felt bad about her smacking her head.  
Natsu did his best to make a soft moaning sound, like he was just waking up, and making his voice sound sleepy. "Lucy... what?" He mumbled, proud of his acting skills.  
"Natsu.." She said in her whiney voice. "Get up!" She pushed on him slightly with her arms. "Natsu!"

"Morning Lucy!" He said like he always did, when he would wake up at her house. He lifted his hand to light up the small face. Both slightly surprised at what their eyes laid upon. They were lying on their side facing each other, only centimeters away.

Lucy's nerves were haywire, she wanted to move back, but found she couldn't. Natsu was the same way, but he found he couldn't stop staring at her face, her bright brown eyes glowing in his fire.

Natsu found her had no control over his body, his arm went down extinguishing the flame, his hand reaching out, and cupping Lucy's cheek. He pulled her face closer.

"Nats-" Her voice cut off.

(Heheh i had difficulty typing, because i found i was busy having a few fangirl moments, I'll let you know what happens next chapter, although im fairly sure you can guess, just kidding! no idea what will happen, who knows i might make you all hate me! :D)


	12. Chapter 12

(Sorry this ones taking so long, im busy rereading chapter 294 of Fairy Tail [FANGIRL SQUEAlS!] ! :D cant wait for 295 and the newest episode come out friday but here you go maybe more fangirl squeals from my fanfiction! )

Natsu found her had no control over his body, his arm went down extinguishing the flame, his hand reaching out, and cupping Lucy's cheek. He pulled her face closer.

"Nats-" Her voice cut off, as the rocks around them shook slightly, dust falling and sprinkling on them.

"What's going on?" Lucy said coughing, while trying not to breathe in dust. Natsu covered her head, as small pebbles rained down on them.

"Erza, should we try somewhere else?" They could vaguely hear Gray's voice shouting from above, he sounded like he was several layers of rock away.

"Yea. Let's check over this way." Erza's voice called back grimmly.

"WAIT ERZA!" Lucy found herself screaming. "ERZA!"

"Lucy!" Erza yelled back. "Lucy where are you?"

"WE'RE UNDER A BIG ROCK!" Natsu yelled.

"Yes Natsu, that's very helpful." Lucy said to him sarcastically. "CAN YOU FIND US FROM OUR VOICES!"

"Think so! We'll get to you guys as soon as we can!" Gray called, from the sound of his voice he was exhausted, Erza too.

"THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" Lucy was glad to be able to have been able to make such good friends. "Natsu! We'll be getting out soon!" Lucy chimed at him happily.

"Yeah!" He laughed slightly, a part of him a little bit disappointed. "Now we can go sleep in your apartment instead!"

"No!" She laughed goofily. "Sleep in your own house!"

"Nooo!" Natsu whined. "Happy, and I wanna sleep with Lucy!"

"Do you even realise what you're saying?" Lucy said shoving him away from her. They laughed for a few minutes, until they could hear Erza, and Gray right above them.

"Natsu! Lucy! You there!" Gray's voice was so close.

"We're here!" They heard rocks being moved away hastily.

"The last rocks too big, you guys push!" Erza commanded. Natsu, and Lucy pushed with all their might on the rock above them, as Erza, and Gray lifted. Slowly the rock moved inch by inch. The night sky becoming visible.

The rock stood up parallel, and they tipped it over fully. All of them panting slightly as their hearts raced.

Lucy looked at Erza, and Gray overjoyed to see them. "Erza, Gray!" She cried leaping at them, embracing them in a hug.

"It's good to see you Lucy." Gray said smiling, Erza nodded agreeing with him. Natsu standing there with his big goofy grin that he always has, as he watched his friends.

"Do you guys want to go back home now?" Lucy asked eagerly.

"YEA!" They all said in unison. Wide smiles on their faces, as they started to head for the train station.

"Lucy..." Lucy stopped in her tracks, as a small quiet voice called from behind her.

"Huh?" She looked back towards the collapsed building.

"Lucy something wrong?" Natsu inquired looking back towards her. "Lucy?" He asked again when she didn't answer.

"Hold on..." She walked back towards the rubble, following the strange feeling she had in her gut.

"Lucy..." The voice said softly.

"Rami...?" Lucy asked as she recognized Rami's voice. She looked around curiously, as she found that she had walked back towards the room she had been trapped in.

"Lucy...I'm here..." Rami seemed to be pleading. Lucy rushed towards where the voice sounded.  
"Rami!" Lucy called, unaware that her friends had followed her. They watched puzzled as to what Lucy was doing. Lucy looked around with determination in her eyes, something amongst the rocks sparkled slightly. Lucy rushed to the spot, and dropped to her knees lifting away rocks.

She flinched back slightly, as she uncovered a bony hand. She was at the corner, where all of the girls' bodies lay in piles of dust.  
"Lucy..." Rami's voice sounded again. "Lucy...please." Lucy continued to dig in the dust, moving the hand to the side.

Lucy dug for only a minute, before she discovered what it was that had sparkled earlier. She grabbed the object, pulling it out she wiped away some of the dust on it. A small golden locket gleamed in her hand, a delicate gold chain, connected to a small round frame, intricately designed. Lucy opened it, to discover a picture of Rami within before she was skinny, and near death.

She was a lovely little girl with vibrant expressive eyes, light peachy skin that looked soft. Her hair was a silky dark chocolate, that fell in beautiful waves around her shoulders. Her cheeks were full instead of hollow, she wasn't a skinny delicate looking thing.  
In the other frame, was a picture, of a group of people, standing in front of a building. Rami was among them, all of them smiling brightly. They all had the same guild insignia on them, representing Rose Heart.

"Lucy take me home please?" Rami's voice sounded behind her. Lucy turned to look, and saw the sickly Rami standing above her.  
Lucy stared at the girl, nodding firmly to show Rami she understood completely, she would take Rami back to her guild, just like she promised.

"Lucy?" A slightly concerned voice questioned from behind her. Lucy turned to look at Natsu. "Ready to go?"

"Yea." She stood up, brushing off her knees, and clapping the dust from her hands. She looked at Natsu who was watching her curiously, Lucy flashed him a smile. He smiled back at her with his wide grin.

"Gray! Erza!" A familiar blue cat's voice called, as he flew towards them. "I got Wendy!" Wendy ran along behind him, a slightly worried face on.

"Thanks, Happy." Gray said half paying attention, as he watched Natsu, and Lucy smiling at eachother. " They were stuck for quite awhile... wonder what they did?" He asked to himself, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Who needs healing?" Wendy asked, panting as she reached everyone. Lucy, and Natsu walked over, as Wendy looked up at them. Wendy spotted Lucy's bandaged shoulder. "Lucy! Your shoulder!"

Lucy looked surprised for a minute, then she looked at her shoulder. "Oh yeah!" She laughed. "Could you heal it for me?"

"Yes. Here sit down." She pointed to spot on the ground for Lucy to sit. Lucy sat down, and unwrapped her shoulder.

Lucy's stomach became uneasy, as she laid eyes on her injury for the first time. Her shoulder hardly even looked like a shoulder at all, there was a hole in the front of her shoulder, surrounded by dry blood. The skin ranged in many different shades of purple. There were even marks from when Shakira had dug her fingers into her shoulder.

Everyone else disliked the sight of her shoulder. Gray decided he didn't really want to look, so he looked around at the buildings instead. Erza watching intently. Natsu stared at the shoulder, wishing he could have been there to make it so none of this would have happened.

"Uhm..." Wendy said quietly. Lucy looked up to her. "I-i don't know if I can heal it with the bullet still inside."

"What?" Lucy looked back to her shoulder slightly horrified.

" We'll probably have to go to Porlyusica, to fix it." Lucy felt disappointment grow in her, at Wendy's words. "Sorry I can't be of any use!" Wendy apologized guiltily.

"You can heal Natsu." Lucy said trying to still sound cheerful. "He got hit by a lot of the rocks when the building collapsed."

"Ok." Wendy went over to Natsu. "Uhm, Natsu do you want me to heal you?" She asked looking him up and down, observing his injuries.

"Sure!" He smiled at her. "Can you use that Troia spell on me too, since I'm gonna have to ride the train back."

She nodded, lifting her hands healing him. She finished within a minute, and Natsu was happy to be able to move without his back hurting. "Thanks Wendy!" He patted her on her head, with a laugh.

Wendy nodded happily, glad she was able to be of use. "Do you want me to go buy the train tickets?" She asked looking to Erza.

"That'd be nice." Erza said. "We'll meet up with you there shortly, after Lucy rewraps her shoulder."

"Wendy I'll go with you." Happy said, floating by her. Wendy nodded, and the two headed off for the station.

"Uhm, Erza," Lucy said slightly nervous, " I don't have anything to wrap it with. The bandage I had was given to me from someone else."  
Erza stood silently, a serious look on her face, as she tried to think of something to use. The others stayed silent as well, as they too were thinking.

"I kno-" Natsu cut off, as he saw something near the collapsed building move.  
Rist was holding himself up weakly, his left arm outstretched reaching for Lucy. He had wicked smile on his face, as he whispered one word. "Explode." He closed his hand into a fist.

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted reaching for her, she looked at him confused for a second, before and explosion erupted from her shoulder.  
She screamed, as she was engulfed in smoke. She fell forward, landing on the ground, feeling her blood pour once again from her shoulder as she lost consciousness.

"Lucy!" Natsu's voice the last thing she heard.

( Hi last chapter will be coming up soon I do believe, probably 2 or 3 more 3 at max and yes I know you guys probably hate me, cause I am fairly bad at this whole writing thing, and im evil and pull cliffhangers I hate those -.- lol next chapter coming soon! till then ^.^!)


	13. Chapter 13

"LUCY!" Natsu ran for her, dropping to his knees the instant he reached her. "Lucy hang in there!" She lay on the ground, a small puddle of her blood beginning to form, staining her gold hair.

She was lying with her face in the ground, her right arm laying flat next to her, her left arm sprawled out, her legs bending slightly. Natsu grabbed onto her gently, grabbing her left shoulder, and holding onto her waist on the right side he lifted her up onto his legs.

Gray rushed over to the two, he sat down in front of Natsu. He could feel his own heart pounding wildly in his chest, as he stared down at her face, growing pale. He brushed her hair out of her face, avoided looking at her shoulder.

Rist lay on his stomach, propped up on his elbows, he chuckled happily. "Even though my power is low, and the bullet is old, the damage was still good!" He laughed even louder. "I was hoping that it'd blow her arm clean off, but I guess not!" His laughing was cut short, as a shiny metal sword was held in front of his neck.

Erza stood lingering over him, a dark aura radiating off her. "Natsu.." She said, her voice dark. "Take Lucy to Wendy quickly." Rist trembled as fear filled him, looking up at the demon woman before him.

Natsu nodded, standing up silently he held Lucy in his arms, her right shoulder closest to him, her left arm dangling lightly.

"Natsu hurry." Gray said solemnly, as he stepped away from Natsu, and Lucy. Gray moved to stand next to Erza, ready to beat this an inch of his life. "GO NATSU, YOU BETTER RUN AS FAST YOU CAN FLAME-BRAIN!" Gray yelled at Natsu, as he ran off after Wendy.

Turning his attention back to Rist, him and Erza gave the man a look that made his very soul quiver in terror. "You'll regret ever messing with Lucy." gray said, as he held his hands up to attack.

"You will suffer for ever messing with Fairy Tail, with one of our friends." Erza changed into her 'The Knight' armor, pointing multiple swords at Rist. "Prepare to feel the power of Fairy Tail." She said darkly, as her and Gray attacked, Rist's bloody screams echoing through the streets, no one around to hear him.

Natsu was running at speed, as fast as when he had tried to reach the forest to save Lucy, he wasn't fast enough that time, but he swears he'll make it this time. "Lucy, hang in there!" He said to her, as sprinted. She had grown extremely pale, he body growing cold. Her blood covered almost her entire right side, spreading over to the left side of her.

The warm red liquid was oozing down Natsu's front, soaking his vest, and covering his chest. He did his best to ignore the panic rising in him as he realised how much blood she had lost, a strong coppery scent filling the air. He panted, as his lungs began begging him for air, he refused to stop, not until he reaches Wendy.

Lucy moaned slightly, as she lay in his arms, her eyelashes fluttering, as her eyes opened slowly. "Nat...su..." She said, recognizing him, as she stared blankly at his vest. "What... why am...i..."

"It's alright Lucy." Natsu said trying to sound calm, he was glad she was awake, her talking, her eyes being open was enough to let him know she was still alive. "We're headed for Wendy, everythings gonna be alright." He said, trying to sound reassuring.

She chuckled slightly, coming out more as a cough than a laugh. "Natsu, you're...always.. saving me.." She reached up slightly with her left arm, and gripped onto his vest. "Thank you..." She smiled gently, as her vision blurred.

"I'll do it gladly anyday Lucy." He said. his legs were growing tired, threatening to give out. "Because you're my precious friend." He won't stop he will never stop, not even if he is stabbed all the way through, not even if his legs break he won't stop he will never stop.

Lucy's smile grew slightly bigger, as he said she was his precious friend. "Out of...all the... friends... I've.. made, you're my...fav..orite." She leaned her head against his chest, as she lost the energy to hold her head up any longer. She was surprised her shoulder wasn't screaming at her, or making her wince even in the slightest.

She couldn't feel anything, the pain in her body, Natsu's arms holding her, his body heat, none of it. "Neeey Natsu..." She sighed softly. "I..can't... feel.. you..." Her eyes closed slightly.

Natsu felt his panic grow into fear at her words. "Just hang in there Lucy, stay with me!" He shouted down at her, hoping his loud voice would keep her awake. "Don't go to sleep alright!" He didn't want her to close her eyes, fearing that if she closed them she'd never open them again.

"Right... I should... wait till we get... back to... magnolia...for when... I sleep ...in my bed." Her breathing was slow, and shallow, as the blood continued to flow. Natsu clenched his teeth, as he saw the blood still coming freely from her shoulder, at this rate she would die of blood loss.

"WEEENNNDDDYYY!" He screamed, hoping she was close, that she would hear him. Hoping she'd be right in front of them, running for them. "WENDY!" His eyes stung, as the thought of losing Lucy grew bigger and bigger in his mind.

"Natsu... I'm glad I got...to meet you... in Hargeon..." She remembered when she first met him, him saving her from falling under that man's spell. "When..you jumped in,...smashing the roof...I was so glad... to see you.." her grip on his vest loosened slightly, as her body grew weaker. "Why'd...you save...me when..I had..only ..just met..you?"

Natsu didn't know how to reply, when he had saved her from falling under that guy's speel it was an accident. When he saved her from jumping in from the roof, that wasn't on purpose either. "Those were just lucky coincidences." He said smiling at her. "I'm glad though, because meeting you was the luckiest thing that's ever happened to me." He said, his voice wavering slightly as he struggled to stay happy, not wanting to worry Lucy.

"It was my lucky day to..." She did her best to tighten her grip on his vest, not wanting to let go. "You know back, when you had found a job...and i wasn't going...to go..because I had.. a date?" She asked, seeing if he remembered.

"Yea, but you came on the job instead." Natsu felt a pain stabbing him in his side, as he continued to run, his body pleading him to stop. "It was on your birthday I remember." He said smiling as he remembered her standing over him, as he stared surprised to see her.

"Cana...told me..that I would.. have a fateful.. encounter that..day.." She coughed in an attempt to laugh. "I thought...at first, that it was..that guy.. I was going to go on..a date...with," She inhaled deeply before continuing, "but, it..was actually..a year...before..when i met..you.. or at least ..that's..what I like.. to believe."

Natsu found himself speechless, at Lucy's words, she considered meeting him something great, a fateful encounter. "I'm glad I was." He said flashing his best grin he could manage at her, her weakly smiling back.

"Why..do you always..come into..my apartment?" She asked curiously, her voice a soft whisper, that any normal person would have slight difficulty hearing. Natsu's keen ears were able to hear her perfectly though.

"Because I love seeing you lucy!" He had difficulty talking, his lungs tired not wanting to spare oxygen for his voice. "Even if you smash my face into the wall, I love going to see you everyday!" His voice cracked, as he could feel tears coming ever so close to falling.

"Idiot..." Lucy sighed, her head pushing into his chest more, as her body grew more limp, her hand barely holding onto his vest. She listened softly to the sound of Natsu's feet pounding on the ground, his heavy breathing, and his heart pounding in his chest."Sorry, I'm..talking..alot ..huh?"Her smile faint.

Natsu looked down at Lucy to see how she was doing. Her face had grown more pale, her body felt colder, and her eyes were slits that were barely even open. "Lucy, just hang in a bit longer!" He pleaded. The blood was still coming from her shoulder, and he knew he needed to do something.

"Lucy I'm sorry.." He said through gritted teeth, as he stopped running. He kneeled down quickly, making sure she wouldn't fall from his grasp. He raised his right hand, and lit it. The orange flame glowing brightly. His jaw ached, as he clenched his teeth tightly, as he brought his hand down to Lucy's right shoulder "Please, forgive me..." He burning the wound so that it would hopefully stop bleeding so much.

Lucy reacted of course, but her body was so weak that she barely moved, her body just tensed and jumped slightly. A small whimper the only sound she made. He grabbed her, and quickly was back on his feet running for Wendy hoping that she was close.

"WENDY!" He screamed. His voice tired, frustration growing in him. How fast could she be? Lucy moaned slightly in Natsu's arms, as she was on the verge of being awake, and asleep.

"Natsu...I'm sorry.. I'm so...sorry.." She said softly, as she regretted everything that had happened. "None of this...would have happened..if I hadn't...overreacted.."

"It's not your fault Lucy!" He yelled, he looked desperately ahead hoping he'd see Wendy's small figure. "I should have to Lissana no. I should have been with you, I should have been there to stop it, to protect you! I should have been faster, I should have made it in time!" Natsu could feel tears at the brims of his eyes. "Lucy don't apologize! none of this is your fault, it's mine! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry so please stay with me!"

"Natsu... when we... get back.." She coughed roughly, her body shaking in Natsu's arms. With the last of her strength Lucy reached up with her left hand, and cupped his face. "Natsu..." She said, as she slowly started to lose consciousness. "Natsu...I" Her voice strained. "Natsu.. I..I love..y-" Her voice faded out, as her eyes shut, her arm falling limply to her side again.

"Lucy?" Natsu looked down at her, fear growing inside. "Lucy! LUCY!" He wanted to shake her, shake her till she woke up, and yelled at him like she always did. "LUCY PLEASE!" Natsu begged. "STAY AWAKE! TALK ALL YOU WANT! JUST PLEASE STAY WITH ME!"

He ran forward, pushing his body to move even faster. "WENDY WHERE ARE YOU!" Natsu didn't know how long he had been running, time seemed to move so slowly for him. Every second felt like forever, he felt like hours had passed. "WENDY!"

Natsu looked down at Lucy, looking for some sort of sign, that she was still alive, any sign. He could see that she was breathing, ever so slightly. Although he hated doing it, he was relieved to see that burning her shoulder had stopped a lot of the blood, a small trickle was all that came from it now.

Natsu looked ahead his eyes searching. He felt his heart jump with slight joy, as he saw Wendy's small figure ahead, Happy floating above her head. "WENDY!" He screamed as loud as he could. "WENDY!"

He could see her stop and look at him a confused look on her face. Her eyes widened, at the sight of Natsu running towards her with a limp body in his arms. She turned and ran full speed for him, pushing herself to the max.

They stopped once they reached each other, Natsu set Lucy down in front of them right away. "What happened!?" Wendy asked falling to her knees beside Lucy hands out ready to heal.

"That Bullet in her arm..."Natsu panted, sucking in as much air as he could. "The guy made it explode.." Nastus stared down at Lucy's white face. "Wendy please, save Lucy!" He begged, his eyes never leaving Lucy's face. Her breathing becoming more and more shallow, as her life slowly started to fade. Natsu feeling regret, was he too late again?

**(heheh hi! :) I feel slightly evil! and sorry if the chapters not the best, but its 3 in the morning, and ive been up since 6! . next chapter coming soon id love to write it right now, but i need to wake up in 3 hours so itll have to wait! review if u wud like too! [sorry i switched to text talk there haha] till next time! [o and it also took awhile, cause i got a lot of other fanfic ideas that hav been distracting me] by! :D)**


	14. Chapter 14

Natsu stared at Lucy, as Wendy's hands glowed above her shoulder Lucy's shoulder was already healing up fast, the burn he had caused fading quickly. However Lucy didn't look any better, her face was extremely pale, and her body was like an ice cube.  
"Why isn't she getting any better?" He asked his voice sounding panicked. His fingers digging into the ground, as his body began to tense.  
Wendy kept her eyes fixed on Lucy, as she desperately tried to save her friend's life. "She's lost quite a bit of blood." She said glancing at Natsu. "From the looks of it a lot of it too." She nervously chewed on the inside of her lip, as Lucy's shoulder began to return to looking normal. "There!" She said, a small hint of joy in her voice as she successfully healed Lucy's right shoulder.  
Her face lost its shine, as she saw that Lucy looked just as bad as before she had healed her. She actually almost looked worse, he breathing had grown so faint, and shallow, her chest barely even moved with each breath. She could feel tears stinging at the back of her eyes.  
"Natsu," She said sadly, "There's nothing I can do!" She cried the last part, as the tears streamed down her face. "She's lost too much blood I can't do anything..."  
Happy flopped to the ground by Lucy's head, too stunned to even fly. "Lucy..." He pleaded, as his eyes overflowed in a waterfall. "Lucy...you can't!" Happy hugged her head gently, burying his face in her soft golden hair.  
Natsu stared blankly at Lucy, as the shock set in. "So.. Lucys going to..." He didn't want to say the last word it pained him too much. "Lucys going to...shes going to..."  
"Die." Erza's voice sounded behind him. Natsu turned to see Erza and Gray standing just a bit behind him. They were both breathing heavily, as they had run as fast they could to get to everyone.  
"If- if we could get her to a hospital...she could get a transfusion, but I don't.. this town is so old, that it might not have one." Wendy wiped frantically at her eyes.  
"What's Lucy's blood type?" Gray asked as he knelt down beside Natsu, looking at his dying friend. He looked up at everyone, to see if they knew. Wendy, Happy, and Erza all shook their heads no.  
"It's AB." Natsu mumbled quietly. "Her blood type is AB."  
"Alright, if we hurry we might be able to make it to a hospital fast enough." Erza said, her voice full of seriousness, as she prepared to head off for the nearest town.  
"Hang on a little longer, okay Lucy." Gray said standing up. Natsu reaching out to pick her up.  
"Lucy?" He stopped lifting her, as fear grew in him. Her chest was no longer rising, no air flowing in or out of her mouth. "Lucy!" He called to her, knowing it would do nothing, but hoping she'd just wake up as if she was just sleeping.  
Everyone stared at Lucy, sorrow growing in them. Erza rushed to her, reaching out, placing her fingers on Lucy's neck. She waited silently listening, feeling for a pulse, a small thump anything. Nothing. Erza's hand fell limply to her side, "She... shes dead." Her voice quivered,as she bit her lip fighting back tears.  
"N-no!" Wendy gasped, as she she covered her mouth with her hands to keep from crying out. Happy bawling out loudly next to her, Gray stood motionless, tears silently sliding down his cheeks.  
"Lucy.." Natsu said still holding the blond mage in his hands. He stared at her lifeless face, his heart tearing as he thought about she'd never be in his life again. He'd never get to argue with her, never go on another job, never sneak into her apartment, her bed. She'd never smile at him again, never laugh, never yell, never, never she was gone. "LUCY!" He screamed, as he pulled her closer, burying his face in her neck, his eyes overflowing. "Lucy.."

**Lucy**  
Lucy felt a light airy presence, as if she was floating high in the clouds, everything seeming so bright and her eyes weren't even open yet. Lucy opened her eyes, to see golden sunlight around her, she was floating in the air, white puffy clouds surrounding her..  
"Where am I?" She asked curiously as she looked around in awe. Nobody else seemed to be there. "Hello!" She called. Waiting for a reply, but not getting one.  
She moved her legs wondering if she could walk. It was a strange sensation, she swung her legs, like she was walking in water, but a solid spot met her foot every time. She had to swing her arms a bit at first, but she got used to it rather quickly.  
She ran through the place, jumping through clouds with delight. The place seemed endless however, she could run forever if she wanted. She ran faster and faster, the joy of a giddy child filling her. With an extreme amount of force, she pushed with her legs, and flew up higher into the clouds. Jumping, spinning, and running, Lucy was delighted she felt light as a feather.  
Lucy reached for the clouds around her,trying to grab ahold and take a piece. Her hand slipped through the cottony poof though, and she found she was fairly disappointed. She jumped higher, and plopped down onto one of the clouds, staring up at the golden sun.  
She loved this place it was amazing. "I wish Natsu could see this place." She chimed happily. "Him, and Happy would love it here!" She laughed just thinking about it, they would probably be chasing each other around, or coming up with some kind of crazy ideas.  
"LUCY!" Lucy sat up startled by the voice. It sounded familiar.  
"Natsu..?" She asked looking around. The golden sky turned dark, the clouds disappearing, leaving Lucy floating in nothing. "What the...!?" She panicked slightly. Stars began to appear in the darkness around her,a city forming below her.  
Lucy found herself floating above the streets of Reshina. She was far above it, looking at the dimly lit town that was slowly dying as it lost all of its businesses. Suddenly it felt light she was falling, as she flew in closer to the streets. Lucy covered her eyes, and screamed as she felt the wind rushing past her, the ground coming closer and closer.  
The wind stopped, and she opened her eyes to find herself floating inches off the ground, back at the building Shakira had kept her in. "Huh?" She stared confused, as she found she was at the spot where she had found Rami's locket.  
"Lucy." Lucy turned, as Rami's voice sounded from behind her. Rami stood behind her, but she wasn't alone. Nearly 70 girls stood alongside her, in a big crowd.  
"Lucy." They all spoke in unison. She felt a small chill in her spine, as she stared stunned. The girls all looked healthy, Rami matched her picture in her locket. "Lucy Heartphilia, you are the only girl to escape Shakira." The voices blended together perfectly, making a sweet harmony, even though they were emotionless. **(If you watch star trek, they sound kind of like the borg just less creepy.)**  
"As the sole survivor of this tragedy, as such, your duty is to live on." Lucy looked at them slightly confused, her eyes widened, as their bodies began to slim down, Rami beginning to look as she did when Lucy first met her. The girls all becoming thin and weak. "Lucy Heartphilia live on. Live on for all of us." They raised their hands towards her, their heads all tilted down, their faces not visible.  
Rami stood at the front, and she looked up. "Lucy please take me home." She smiled with the same sweet weak face Lucy knew, and desperately wanted to protect.  
Lucy wanted to reply, but found her body was being pulled back by a great force, down the streets. "RAMI!" She called stretching her hand out to her, as she quickly faded from view,  
with a kind smile on her face.  
Lucy managed to turn around, to see where she was being pulled. She could see figures in the street ahead of here, all of them standing in the middle of the street. Lucy felt dizzy and light headed, as she got closer to them.  
She could make out Gray from behind, along with Erza, and Wendy, someone crouching down on the ground. What were they doing? They all stood so sadly, she could soon hear their cries as she neared felt a sadness fill her as she saw her friends anguish. She soon recognized that the crouching figure was Natsu her spirits lifting when she saw him, knowing he'd be smiling, and happy like he usually is, unless he's angry.  
Lucy was about to call out to him, but stopped, as she heard a loud cry come from him. As she came closer, she could see his shoulders shaking violently as he cried strongly into something he was holding. She could tell it was a person, as she could see their legs.  
She was so close to everyone, she reached her hand out to them, wanting to grab them and comfort was startled when she flew through them, she got a quick glimpse of who it was that Natsu was holding. A fear grew in her, as she recognized herself in his arms.  
"Am i.." She shut her eyes tight, as she tried to shake the thought. "There's no way I could be dead!" She shouted out. Her dizziness, and headache quickly faded as she grew farther away from them. "I can't die! I-i promised Natsu that we'd go back to Magnolia!" She shook her head refusing to accept the idea. "I'm not dead! I'M NOT DEAD!" She screamed frantically. She continued to fly down the street, no idea where she was headed, but not wanting to go wherever it was.  
"Everyone, was crying because of me." She said sadly as she realised it. "I've caused them to cry." She shouted towards them, full aware that they wouldn't hear her. "EVERYONE PLEASE DON'T CRY!" She begged, as she could feel tears rushing down her face.  
"Lucy." A kind, and gentle voice sounded behind her, it was so familiar, and it made her heart tighten at the sound. Lucy turned, shocked at who she saw.  
"Ma-Mama?" She was at a loss for words, as Layla Heartphilia floated slightly above her. There was a soft white glow around her, her long blonde hair was up in a bun they way Lucy always remembered it. Her mother wore a long white flowing dress that was gorgeous, seeming to add to the glow. "How..?" She starred, as tears fell freely, her eyes refusing to blink.  
"Lucy," She said so gently, her voice sounding like a sweet lullaby to Lucy. She reached out, and cupped Lucy's face, Lucy leaning her head in like a small cat, wanting you to continue petting. "Go back Lucy." She said kindly. "Don't leave your spirits, they need a master like you who loves them dearly."  
Lucy looked up, as Layla's hand began to disappear, Layla was fading slowly a bright light growing brighter. "Go back Lucy, I'll always be watching over you. Go back for your spirits, for your friends." The light grew to a brightness, that Lucy shielded her eyes, when she opened them again, she was left in the streets of Reshina alone.  
The force that had been pulling her back earlier, continued to pull her back, even farther away from her friends, and body. "N-no!" She said, as she struggled against it. Moving her legs, with as much force as possible. The force continued to pull, but she was moving back towards everyone. Lucy moved her legs to run, and found she could outrun the force. She ran as fast she could, with her feet barely brushing the ground. She could see them again, glad to see them again. "They'll stop crying once I make it back." She said determined.  
She was just a few yards away, but found that her speed was decreasing, as a headache, and dizziness overcame her. The force, started pulling on her again, and she struggled to stay where she was. "N-no! I'm... so close..." She pushed powerfully with her legs, and she got closer inch by inch, foot by foot.  
Lucy was so close, she was just 2 feet away from her body, she almost right beside Wendy. Closing in, "Almost..." She said struggling with all her might. She reached her hand forward reaching, not giving up. Her fingers were a mere inch away, as she forced her hand forward, stretching her arm as far it would go. She felt her stomach drop, as her feet slipped out from underneath her.

**(Hi! sorry kind of a weird chapter you're all probably like WTF 0.o! haha . Next chapter coming soon I promise! ^.^)**


	15. Chapter 15

Lucy gasped, as her feet slipped out from underneath her. The powerful force trying to pull her back, her arm still outstretched reaching for her lifeless body. "No!" She cried out in panic. Her hand was still close enough, and she grabbed onto her body.

The force still refused to let go, Lucy kicked with her feet, trying brush it away. "Let go!" She shouted still struggling, Lucy felt herself grow weaker, as she got closer to her body. She pulled herself closer, her strength fading fast. With a final burst of all her strength Lucy pushed with her feet, shoving the thing back, and throwing herself forward, straight towards herself.

**Alive**  
Lucy's body tensed suddenly, her back arching, as she gasped in a huge amount of air. Natsu sat up stunned, as he found Lucy breathing heavily in his arms. Everyone stopped crying, as they all stood still, watching, wondering if they were just seeing things.

Lucy opened her brown eyes slowly, happy tears shining in them, as she gazed up at all her friends. "Everyone, don't cry." She said softly smiling at them.

"Lucy.." They all mumbled quietly, staring at her. Natsu didn't move, as he starred at Lucy, his eyes still shining with tears, his cheeks wet.

"LUCY!" An overjoyed Happy shouted, zooming over to hug her, his eyes like a fountain. Lucy warmly accepted him in her arms, hugging him gently. Wendy rushed over, grabbing onto Lucy excitedly. Erza, and Gray were next to her in mere seconds, Erza pulling her signature hug,she shoved lucy's head onto her hard metal chest.

Lucy winced slightly as her head smacked on the metal, but she happily accepted the hug. Gray patted her head softly, a huge smile on his face. Natsu sat back quietly, as Lucy was surrounded by her friends, wiping away the tears he had had on his face. Putting on his signature grin his fake smile shining brightly, as the friends laughed happily together.

"Sorry about that everyone." Lucy said apologetically, smiling guiltily up at her friends.

"Don't do it again." Gray said seriously, although he had a relieved smile on his face.

"Like I would want to!" She shouted at him. They all laughed again, as Erza helped pull Lucy up to her feet. Lucy wavered slightly, as her head spun. She still felt dizzy and light headed, and she held onto Erza's hand trying not to fall over onto her face.

"Lucy are you alright?" Erza asked, firmly holding Lucy's hand as support. She looked at Lucy slightly concerned, along with everyone else. They were all watching, to make sure she didn't collapse suddenly, leaving them again.

"Yea." Lucy nodded, putting her hand on her forehead, trying to ease her head. "I'm just a little dizzy is all, but I'll be fine!" She smiled at them, easing their worry, all but Natsu's.

The fire mage came up behind Lucy, and lifted her off her feet. He put her on his back to carry !?" She yelped in surprise, her cheeks reddening slightly.

"You shouldn't be walking yet." Gray said, watching the two, Natsu nodding slightly, for once agreeing with the ice else nodded as well, all overjoyed that they hadn't lost their friend, but still worried about her health. Lucy sighed, as she looked at her friends with a smile. "Alright." She said giving in, already knowing protesting would go nowhere. "Let's get back to Magnolia, I can't wait to get home."

Everyone nodded agreeing with her, they began walking to the train station. Lucy rested while on Natsu's back, her arms crossed over his shoulders , her head resting on the left side. Lucy's tilted her head inward, towards him, his spiky pink hair, brushing her face slightly, she sighed slightly, as she breathed in his smell. She didn't know why, but whenever she could smell him this well she found herself really calm, and could drift off to sleep easily. Her eyelids drooping, as she began to doze off.

Natsu took note in her falling eyelids, "Lucy.." He said so softly that she barely heard him. "Don't close your eyes." He said, with a voice that made Lucy grow concerned. Was Natsu really that upset? She felt a warm sensation in her heart, as the thought hit her that Natsu didn't want to lose her.

A small smile appeared on her lips, and she nodded. "Okay, I'll stay awake." She whispered closely to him, her voice almost not even there. Natsu heard though because of his hearing, he smiled lightly as he continued walking.

"Wendy, I've been meaning to ask, but why isn't Charle with you?" Gray asked, as he walked beside Wendy, holding his arms behind his head.  
"Oh, S-she was talking to the master about something that disturbed her, when Happy flew in. He was shouting that he needed me, because it was an emergency." Wendy said avoiding eye contact, looking at the ground. "He startled everyone, I was really worried on my way here." She nibbled her lip nervously for a second. "A-after the video lacrima, everyone was really concerned, and Happy saying it was an emergency scared everyone. Everyone is probably back at the guild fearing the worst right now."

Wendy had grabbed everyone's attention while she was talking, and Lucy now looked at her. Lucy felt her cheery mood sink, as she felt awful about how worried everyone at the guild as right now. "I see." She mumbled slightly.  
Wendy noticing she had dampened the mood, quickly tried to revive it. "B-b-b-but everyone will be super happy when we get back!" She stammered quickly.

"They'll probably throw a huge party to celebrate, when something great happens to the guild." Natsu added quickly to help the poor Wendy out. Wendy smiled appreciatively at Narsu.

Lucy laughed. "You're probably right." She smiled thinking about it, although she hated when Natsu and Gray would fight, she really missed it. She looked forward to another brawl at the guild. She looked forward to gossiping with Mira at the bar, she'll need to write another chapter for Levy who she left on an awful cliffhanger.

Lucy laughed again, as she thought about finally getting back to her life. "I can't wait to go back home!" She cheered loudly. Everyone smiled, and agreed with her. She sat up straighter on Natsu's back, as she wondered what day it was. "How long have I been gone?" She wondered aloud.

"Uhm, about 4 months." Happy said sneakily, trying to hide his mischievous grin. Lucy although saw completely through it.

"Like I'd believe that!" She growled at him. He pouted seeing that his stupid joke had completely failed.

"It's been about five days." Erza said, thinking it out in her head. It took Levy four days to gather information, and then on the fourth day when she told everyone, Natsu, her, and Gray left for Reshina. They arrived on the same day, and now since it was well past midnight, it was day five. "Yes, five days." She said to confirm herself.

Lucy sighed, fairly relieved that she had been unconscious for most of the time, otherwise she'd of had to of dealt with Sasha even more. She found it ironic that she had pretty much been asleep for nearly four days, and yet she was still super tired.

Lucy grew impatient sitting on Natsu's shoulders. She felt like everyone was walking rather slowly. She shouldn't complain however, because everyone had used up a lot of energy for her. They had run a lot, used a lot of magic power, and Erza, and Gray had dug her and Natsu out. Wendy had used a lot to heal Natsu and cast troia. Lucy wondered if Wendy had to use a lot of energy to heal her, was her shoulder really bad?

"So Wendy?" Lucy asked leaning backwards a little on Natsu. "What was it that disturbed Charle so much?" She questioned curiously, feeling a little strange, as energy seemed to be pouring into her.

"U-uhm, I'm not too sure she wouldn't really tell me. It made her really worried about you though. She did mention a destroyed building, so she must have seen the mall collapsing, and that probably worried her." Wendy said thinking back, Charle really hadn't said anything, Wendy had just been awake when Charle mumbled Lucy's name, and collapsed building in her sleep.

"Oh! Is that so!" Lucy laughed, and swung her legs slightly. She could feel her energy coming back rapidly, her mind trailing off. She quickly grew bored, and became restless wiggling on Natsu's back like a little kid. Lucy huffed, as she rested her head on Natsu's left shoulder again, fiddling with his scarf, with her small fingers.

She noted that his scarf had become rather dirty again, dust dirt, and her blood was all over it. "He~~y Natsu." She said childishly in his ear. "Do you want me to wash your scarf for you again? I can get the blood out easily." she held her head up slightly as she looked at his face.  
"Blood?" Natsu mumbled quietly, glancing down at his front. He hadn't noticed, but she was correct a huge portion of his muffler had been stained red. Natsu released a sigh, disappointed that he may have just ruined his scarf. "Sure, that would great." He said with some enthusiasm in his voice.

"Okay, I will once we get back." She laid her head back down, her face towards his neck. She stared at his profile for a minute, before she proceeded to poke the side of his head rapidly, her lips puffed out in a pouty determined face.

"Lucy..." He said, a vain showing slightly on his forehead, as her pokes began to make his skin nymb. "Why are you poking me?"

Lucy stopped poking him before she spoke. "I tried to make a face, but it failed!" She whined. She then proceeded to mess with the cartilage on his ear, before she moved to fiddling with his hair. Lucy giggled childishly, as she pulled a strand roughly, making Natsu flinch.

"Lucy... you feeling alright?" Natsu asked raising an eyebrow at her. "You're acting weird." He stated. Lucy was indeed acting weird, Natsu was supposed to be the childish one.

"Yea!" She squealed in his ear. "I feel great!" She began to giggle, as she swung her legs. "Hey! Hey, Natsu! Guess what!" She said giddily.  
"What?" He said, becoming more, and more weirded out by Lucy's behaviour. Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Happy all watched a little stunned by how much younger she was acting.

"Earlier, when I was asleep, I was in this place, it was super pretty! I was up in the clouds, and I was running around, and... and I laid down on a cloud!" She talked fairly fast, as she giggled with delight. "You and Happy would have loved it!"

Everyone was silent, as they remember how just a few minutes ago Lucy had been dead. She hadn't just nearly died, she was dead. The place she was talking about, might have been heaven, or maybe she was on her way. She made it back somehow to them though.

"Natsu~~~!" She whined pulling his hair, as she grew impatient when he didn't say anything. "Were you listening?!"

"Ah, y-yeah!" He said, his voice the way it usually was when he talked to a younger kid. "I was listening Lucy, it sounds fun!"

"Right! Right!" She laughed, her laugh however sounded different than her normal one, everything about her seemed different, almost as if she was a kid again. Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck, and hugged him tightly, choking him in the process. "Thank you for saving me!" She said. "I can't wait to go home! It's been so long!" She released his neck.

"Lucy, it's only been five days." Erza reminded her.

Lucy looked at Erza, and nodded. "I know! I know!" She playfully clapped her hands over Natsu's ears, turning sound off for him, as she whispered so softly nobody could hear her. "More like 20..." A childish twinkle in her eyes, that matched the sparkle Rami had had in hers. She removed her hands from Natsu's ears."Let's go home!" She cheered as they reached the train station.

"Yea!" Natsu cheered rushing up to the ticket booth. Everyone quickly bought their tickets, and boarded the train. Erza, Wendy, and Gray sat on one side, while Natsu, Lucy, and Happy sat on the other. Lucy swung her legs, and smiled childishly, as the train took off. Everyone quickly fell asleep, leaving Lucy awake on her own.

She smirked slightly, as she glanced out the window. Whispering, as her smile grew more eager."I'm coming for you Rose Heart!"

**(Next chapters coming soon! I hope to finish this by september, because I'm not allowed to watch any anime for all of september My friends orders, otherwise she'll kill me! So i'll finish quickly I hope, before the end of the month I'll make more fanfictions later on too though! Till then ^.^)**


	16. Chapter 16

Lucy sat grinning ridiculously, Gray was the first to wake up, Stretching his arms as he yawned slightly. The sun was just beginning to rise, the sky a lovely collage of reds, pinks, and oranges.

"Did you stay awake all night?" Gray asked looking at Lucy. He had to admit something was off about her behaviour. Lucy just looked at him and nodded with a smile.

"I'm too excited to get home!" She giggled. "We're almost there right?"

"Yea." He looked away, uncomfortable to look at her. She seemed to almost be a different person. Was this just side effects of her almost dying, o was it something else? They rode in silence, as the train neared Magnolia. "S'pose we should wake everyone up, huh?" He said, as he went to wake Wendy.

Lucy nodded, and went to wake Natsu. She giggled softly to herself, as she leaned in closer to him. Lucy took her pointer finger and sucked on it, making sure it was super slimy, which she then proceeded to stick it into Natsu's ear. Natsu awoke loudly yelling, and flinging his arms as he fell off the bench.

Gray hadn't even woken Wendy up, he had got her half awake, but Natsu woke everyone else up easily. Lucy burst out laughing insanely as Natsu lay on the floor twitching from the gross attack. Everyone stared blankly back and forth from Natsu to Lucy piecing together what had happened.

"Lucy...?" Natsu said whipping out his ear, looking up at Lucy. "You sure you feeling alright?" Her behavior ws starting to worry him, he was happy that she was being cheery, and not depressed, but this wasn't like Lucy at all.

"Yes Natsu-nii, I'm fine!" She had fallen over onto where he had been sitting asd she continued her laughing fit.

"Nii?" Natsu whispered confused to himself. Since when did Lucy say nii? Never! that's when, something was up, but he bit his tongue to keep from saying anything. He was looking Lucy over with a suspicious look, as he noticed a small locket, wrapped around her left wrist.

Natsu didn't like the vibe he was getting from it, something about it was strange, maybe not evil but strange. He decided he was going to ask about it, but right at that moment his troia wore off. Natsu rolled on his side gagging. "W-Wendy!" He cried reaching for her. "T-Troia!" He pleaded.

"We're almost there Natsu-san." She said. "Hang in a little longer!" She felt guilty for not helping him, but she was still fairly drained, and wouldn't be able to even if she wanted. The train stopped, as it pulled into the station.

"REVIVED!" Natsu shouted, a few seconds after the train stopped. They unboarded, and started walking.

"Ready to go back to the guild, Lucy?" Erza asked looking at her. She turned to head to the guild, Gray, Natsu, Happy, and Wendy all going for the guild.

"Not yet!" Lucy said giddily. "I'm going to my apartment first! I'll meet you guys there!" She cheered happily Waving at them as she ran off for her house. She didn't even give them a chance to speak, before she was out of sight.

"What the heck is up with her?!" Natsu demanded, becoming angry that she wouldn't even wait for them.

"Don't know.." Gray trailed off looking down seriously at the ground a few feet in front of him. "I know it's gonna sound crazy, but that don't feel like Lucy." They all looked at Gray for a minute.

Erza, Wendy, Natsu, and Happy all nodded. "Yea.."

Lucy  
Lucy found herself at her apartment before she knew what was going on. Lucy lifte her left hand to turn the knob, as she found Rami's locket dangling on her wrist. "How did that...?" She stared at the delicate chain.  
"Lucy... take..me..home." Rami's quiet voice pleaded at her. Lucy felt a chill run up her spine, a she listened to Rami;'s quiet voice repeat the sentence over, and over again. Rami's voice seemed to grow slightly aggravated, "Take me home, or I'll take you away from home!" Rami's voice sounded slightly different, as if it had grown deeper. Lucy yelped at the sudden threat.  
"Okay okay, calm down!" She said frantically. "Let me change, and I just need to stop at my guild to figure out where Rose Heart is." Lucy grew nervous, why was Rami so aggressive?  
Lucy quickly changed into her favorite outfit, Her white shirt with the blue strips on the front, a short blue skirt, and her boots. She brushed her hair, threw it up in a side pony with her blue ribbon, and rushed out the door running for her guild.

Guild  
Erza, Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Wendy walked through the guild doors, everyone inside turning to look at them. They all wore a concerned questioning face as they watched them. Levy ran up to them, tears shining in her eyes. "Where's Lu-chand?!" She asked frantically.  
"We got her back, she's fine she just went to her apartment, she'll be on her way shortly." Gray said, relieving everyone. Levy released a sigh, as her shoulders slumped slightly.  
They walked and sat down at the bar, Charle flying up to them, glad to see Wendy again. "How long till Lucy comes?" She asked her voice faintly worried.  
"Shouldn't be too long." Natsu said, as he waved Mira over, asking for some fire flakes.  
"O-okay." Charle, did her best to looked relaxed, but drew the attention of her friends near her. Wendy leaned in closer to Charle.  
"What's wrong Charle? Is there something wrong with Lucy?" Wendy questioned.  
"N-no, it's just that I saw Lucy in my dreams, she... she was holding a knife to her throat." She held her voice low, but Team Natsu overheard. Natsu who was about to take his first bite paused food in front of his face. "I talked to the master, he said it could never happen."  
Natsu put his hand back down by his plate, before he spoke in a serious hushed tone. "Damn right it won't ever happen, Lucy would never try to take her own life." Everyone looked at Natsu, before the serious, and angry look vanished, and he dug into his fire flakes.  
Charle nodded, as everyone went back to sitting at the counter quietly. Charle though, couldn't get the picture out of her mind, Lucy held the knife at her throat, she looked like she was being held hostage, horror evident in her eyes. Her eyes also held longing, and determination, as tears streamed down her face. The blade had pushed in harder, breaking the skin lightly, a small trickle of blood sliding down her neck.  
The guild doors slammed open, drawing all the guild members attention, as Lucy burst through them. "Everyone I'm back!" She called enthusiastically. There was a huge mob, as Lucy was surrounded. She was attacked with hugs, and people patting her on the back. The crowd dispersed, as things settled down and Lucy waved them away.  
"Where's Master?" She asked looking around as she walked over to the bar. She sat down alongside team Natsu, the open seat by Natsu so she sat right next to him.  
"He's upstairs in his office, filling out papers." Mira said, as she whipped glasses clean. "What do you need him for?" She inquired.  
"I just wanted to ask him if he knew where I could find an old guild." Lucy said leaning on the bar, propping herself up on her hand. Lucy attempted to look how she always did, but on the inside she was a nervous wreck. "Have you ever heard of Rose Heart?" Lucy asked looking at her friends.  
"Nope." Natsu said taking a big bite of his food. Everyone else nodded their heads no.  
"Not surprised." She said plainly. "It got destroyed nearly 20 years ago." Lucy sighed as she went into her thoughts quietly, unaware of the fact that her friends were all looking at her wondering what the heck she was talking about.  
"How do you know about the guild, Lucy?" Erza said, tapping her finger at Mira, notifying her she wanted cheesecake. Mira nodded before walking off, she quickly returned and set the plate in front of Erza.  
"Hmmmm." Lucy sighed softly. "I heard about it from Rami." She said, as she glanced up towards the Master's office, hoping he would come out.  
"Who's Rami?" Mira asked leaning in front of Lucy on the counter, like she always did when she talked to her. She was glad Lucy was back, she had really missed talking to her.  
"This girl, she was held in the same room as me, but she was just a ghost puppet thing, that this lady used to trick me." Lucy's voice grew quieter as she told her story, hoping Mira would note the tone in her voice implying she didn't want to talk about it.  
"Oh." Mira said aware that Lucy didn't want to talk about it, she followed her gaze towards the Master's office doors. "You can go up and talk to him, he'll be happy to see you!" Mira said cheerfully changing topic.  
"Ok." Lucy said getting up. Natsu, Gray, and Erza all watching her cautiously. Lucy headed up the stairs for Makarov's office. She knocked on the doors, and waited a moment.  
"Come in!" Master's voice called. Lucy opened the door, and walked to stand in front of Master at his desk full of papers. "Lucy!" He said happily, as he looked up to see her. "Great to see you! What do you need?"  
"Uhm, Master I-I was wondering if you could tell me where the old guild Rose Heart was?" Makarov's smile faded, a slightly shocked and serious look appearing.  
"How do you know about that place?" He asked, setting his pen down.  
"A-a girl I met while I was gone, please Master I have a promise I need to keep." She pleaded seeing as he was reluctant to talk about it. "I know it got destroyed about 20 years ago by Shakira, but I just need to know where it is."  
He shook his head, as he crossed his arms over his chest, a scowl forming. "Lucy I can't let you go there."  
Lucy was taken aback by his refusal, what is so bad about it, that she can't just go to deliver Rami's locket. "Master, I-i just need to leave this locket at the old guild building." She said raising her wrist to show it to him. He shook his head again. "Master please!"  
"I can't let you go there Lucy." He said his voice angry.  
Lucy began to grow irritated, if she didn't Rami would do something, but she doesn't want to tell the Master about that. "Master, it would only take me a few minutes!" She begged moving closer to him. "Master I need to do this! I'm a celestial mage I can't just break this promise!"  
"LUCY I SAID NO!" His voice boomed through the whole building, as he lost his patience, startling everyone in the guild. All the guild members now staring towards Makarov's office. "YOU AREN'T GOING AND THAT'S FINAL, THIS PROMISE WILL JUST HAVE TO BE ONE YOU BREAK!" Lucy had jumped back, as he yelled at her.  
"M-master please!" She begged, feeling tears grow in the back of her eyes. "Rami will..." She shivered, as she could feel Rami's cold presence. "Rami will..." Lucy suddenly dropped to her knees with a scream, covering her ears as if she could block out the sound of Rami's darl voice. Wait, that isn't Rami's voice, it's...Lucy screamed out louder as she realised it.  
"Lucy?" Makarov asked concerned, as he stood to come towards her. He stopped as Lucy's voice broke off, her head looking up, a strange smile on her face.  
"If you won't let me go to the guild Master, the I'll make you allow it!" Lucy stood, and walked slowly out of the office, the guild members now staring at her. Makarov watched her, a feeling telling him something wasn't right. Lucy descended the stairs, she rejoined team Natsu. They all looked at her about to ask her what had happened. "Mira, can I have a steak?" She asked something eerie in her voice.  
"S-sure." Mira said as she walked off. Nobody spoke while Mira was gone they were all just studying Lucy. Mira returned a few minutes later, a hot steak on the plate in her hands.  
"Lucy!" Makarov shouted, as he remembered what Charle had talked to him about earlier. He jumped down over the railing, rushing for her. Lucy grabbed the steak knife on her plate and held it up against her throat.  
"Freeza old man!" She screamed. Makarov stopped, staring horrified at Lucy. Natsu had stood up beside Lucy, giving the same stare as Makarov.  
"Lu-Lucy... what are you doing?" He asked reaching for her, wanting to remove the knife.  
Lucy shoved the stool she had been sitting on, it landed with a loud thud that echoed throughout the silent guild. "Don't come near me!" She stepped back, and moved towards the guild doors. "I'm going to Rose Heart, and you can't stop me!" She said with a laugh. "Don't try and stop me!" Everyone noted that she pushed the knife harder against her neck.  
"Lucy stop!" Makarov shouted wishing he could stop her.  
"Tsk tsk, Makarov!" Lucy said with a slight sneer. "Telling me to break a promise? Don't you know how important promises are to me? Haha but I really would prefer if you did call me Shakira..."

**(Hi yes it is Shakira, might be confusing but it will be explained hehehe had you all going thinking it wa Rami! Next chapter coming soon! maybe by tonight or tomorow depending on when i go to sleep . and I just want to say tht i love all of you ppl who leave reviews i might hav already said this im not sure... but I LOVE YOU ALL! you are the best you guys make me laugh! till next time!)**


	17. Chapter 17

"Shakira!?" Natsu said stepping towards Lucy. The fear that Lucy felt was evident on her face, but it was mixed with determination and longing. Makarov stood frozen at this name, he had heard of Shakira, she was the reason Rose Heart had become forbidden ground.

"Surprised?" She smirked. "It was a lot more difficult than I had hoped it would be. I had mixed my spirit with this locket." She said nodding her head towards it. "I used the small remnants of Rami in me that I had to trick this idiot girl, once I did, i had to fight her spirit for personality which is why Lucy was so childish on your way to the train station. However I quickly gained control over Rami's pathetic spirit." She gazed at Natsu noticing his intense stare. "Oh, com Natsu." She said holding her free hand out to him. "Your power is amazing, I'll gladly drain you again, if that's why you're staring."

Natsu growled lowly, as he grew angry that he wasn't able to do anything, Lucy isn't doing this, that Shakira woman is! She's harming Lucy, Natsu hated the fact that he could only stand and watch. "Release Lucy." He growled through clenched teeth, his hands rounded into fists. He could tell Lucy was there, trying to fight against Shakira, as her free hand suddenly clawed at the bracelet on her wrist.

"Oh, don't want me to harm your beloved Lucy?" She said raising an eyebrow. She pressed the blade in harder, a small trickle of blood streaming down her neck, staining the collar of her white shirt. A small whimper escaped her lips, as the real Lucy came closer to the surface for only a second."Stubborn girl,your existence is no longer necessary. Goodbye Lucy Heartphilia." The small hint of Lucy on her face fading, as Shakira's dark smile grew larger.

"Stop it!" Makarov shouted. He stood fists clenched, his teeth gritted as he thought about the words he was about to say. "Shakira go to Rose Heart, we won't stop you." This stunned the guild, and they turned their eyes from Lucy to him, their jaws dropped slightly.

"Even if you hadn't said so I would have." She back out of the guild slowly, knife still at Lucy's neck. "Don't let me g-" She cried suddenly,her voice cutting off as the guild doors slammed shut, the real Lucy breaking through, her hand reaching for them.

"Lucy!"Natsu, shouted as he bolted for the doors, bursting through them, only to find Lucy was gone. He turned on Makarov. "Why'd you just let her go!" He snarled, his fury burning inside him. Master held his hand up, to stop Natsu.

"Natsu, Erza, Gray go after her, I can tell you where Rose Heart is, go and stop Lu- I mean Shakira at all costs. Can I count on you to do this?" He said turning his stare only to them. They nodded, Natsu's anger subsiding slightly. "Alright come with me, and I'll tell you where you need to go." They followed him up to his office, Fairy Tail left in utter silence.

**Lucy**  
Lucy found herself standing, with the knife against her neck, she could feel Shakira's presence, it was almost as if she was behind Lucy holding her. Lucy was powerless, and couldn't move. She found herself trying to fight against it but couldn't move. It was as if she was just an old distant memory floating in the back of her mind.

All of Fairy Tail was just watching as she was held hostage by her own hand. They were talking, her voice escaping her lips but she had no control. Lucy didn't know what they were saying, she couldn't hear, there was only a loud ringing noise in her head. She felt the cold metal pressed against her skin, fear deep within her.

Lucy could feel the pressure of it, as it pressed in harder, and harder. She cried out as she felt it break the skin faintly. Her voice escaped her own mouth for a second as a small whimper came out. "Sh-Shakira!" She shouted trying to force herself out, to gain control of her body. She felt as a force, as strong as hundreds of hands seemed to grab her and pull her back into the darkness of her mind.

"NO!" She thrashed against the hold trying her best to get found she had gained some control of her body, and she used her hand to reach for the locket wrapped around her wrist. If she could just remove the chain, Shakira wouldn't be able to have control anymore right?

Shakira's voice echoing around her."Stubborn girl ,your existence is no longer needed. Goodbye Lucy Heartphilia." Lucy was being pulled into the darkness, her energy fading, as she felt herself disappearing as she was sucked into the black abyss.

"I won't give in!" She screamed, looking out she could see Natsu, she saw as he stared anger evident on his face. "Natsu." Lucy said finding strength with just his name. She fought her way free, She saw as the guild grew farther away, as she walked out. "Don't let me go!" She said her hand reaching for the guild, as the doors slammed shut leaving her alone with Shakira.

The guild faded, as Lucy's body began to disappear, moving to another location. Lucy soon found she was standing in a desolate field, left dead a long time ago nothing but dirt and dead brown grass everywhere. A pile of rubble about 30 yards away, a building that had collapsed long ago. Lucy struggled as her body moved forward toward it.

"Rose Heart." Shakira said as Lucy standing in front of the collapsed guild. "I'm back. She stood with her hands on her hips. The wind suddenly picking up, as something dark blew through the air.

**Team Natsu**  
Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Happy had boarded a train, and sat quietly as they waited for it to depart. Wendy had cast Troia on Natsu before he had left the guild. Everyone sat with their arms crossed glaring at a random spot of their own, lost in their thoughts.

Makarov hadn't told them much, just where to find it, he had said he didn't know much about what was going on. He only knew that what Shakira had planned wasn't good. No wizard was even supposed to set foot within a mile radius of the place. Wizards who did weren't heard from again. The council had sent a group of soldiers to investigate after Shakira had first destroyed it, but the group disappeared, loud screams had been heard echoing all around.

Natsu sat, remembering how she had looked at him, behind the smile was Lucy's eyes begging him to help her, and he couldn't do a thing. His muscles tensed as he remembered it, her small whimper as her blood trickled down. Charle had been right about what was going to happen. He hadn't listened because he just wanted to believe that nothing else could happen to Lucy.

Gray thought sourly to himself. Poor girl can't catch a break, she hadn't even gotten home before getting possessed by some evil ghost. He never even got the chance to tease her about what had happened between her and Natsu while they were trapped. He exhaled letting out a deep sigh.  
Erza sat, trying to think of their situation, some kind of plan would be necessary yes? She scowled, as she rested her chin on her fist. "How are we supposed to stop her, if we don't even know what we are supposed to stop her from doing?" Erza stated growing more and more irritated.

Natsu agreed to her question silently, as he sat silently begging Lucy to be ok, to wait for him he was coming, he'd save her. He should have taken off that damn chain the minute he saw it! He should have done something instead of just ignoring how she was acting differently. Natu's anger, and frustration grew to the point that his fists began flaming, with a sudden bang he punched to wall of the booth next to him. A rage filled snarl coming from him, as he held his arm there the wood beginning to burn, and char.

"Natsu calm down." Erza said looking up to him. "We're all angry about this situation, but punching walls won't solve anything." She stated her brown eyes glaring at him. Natsu lowered his arm, the flames extinguishing. He nodded as he began to stare at his feet, as the train moved steadily for their destination.

**Lucy**  
The abandoned guild lay destroyed, the lifeless corpses of mages long dead lay scattered around in the rubble. Lucy was confused, as she saw some bodies wearing the army uniform. "Why did you come to Rose Heart?" Lucy demanded still unable to gain control of her body.

"The resurrection of the past." Shakira said darkly. "The resurrection of things now dead. My resurrection!" Lucy's face had a twisted smile upon it. "You Lucy Heartphilia will be the beginning of it all." Lucy shivered at her words, as Shakira began to laugh wildly, her eyes staring at the bodies of her future .****

(hi! Tehe feel free to tell me what you're thinking will happen or just how you feel i love the revies u guys are hilarious! Till the next chapter! by bys! ^.^)


	18. Chapter 18

Erza, Gray, and Happy had all been fortunate enough to find sleep, Natsu however sat there his eyes stinging as they grew more and more tired. In some ways Natsu wanted to find sleep, but was too restless to do so. His head bobbed slightly as exhaustion took ahold of him, he gave in as his lids drooped down.  
**Dream~~~**  
Natsu found himself in a dark space, a scene beginning to form in front of him. Rubble and debris lay all over the ground, a collapsed building, in the middle of a dead field. In the middle of it all stood a girl, her back was to him, but he recognized the figure. "Lucy!" He shouted running for her.

She turned around, and when she looked at him he stopped dead in his tracks. Lucy was wearing the same dress that the Shakira woman had been wearing, her blonde hair styled the same way, although it wasn't as long. She had on ruby red lipstick, dark eyeshadow around her beautiful brown eyes, giving her a dark mysterious look, that Natsu found entrancing.

"Lucy...?" He questioned looking at her making contact with her cold chocolate eyes. Her red lips formed a dark smirk, as she placed her hand on her hip.

She held her other hand out to him, the smirk disappearing, as a big smile graced her face. "Natsu, come here!" Her voice chimed happily, her hand still held gently out to him. Natsu stepped forward, and grabbed onto her hand. Her smile lessened, as she pulled him forward, pressing her body up against his. "Natsu, we're friends aren't we?" Her voice was a soft whisper as she put her lips right by his ear.

"Y-yeah..." He said, feeling strange Lucy was weirding him out, but he was just glad to see her.

Lucy wrapped her arm around his lower back, as she pulled him even closer. "Would you always come to save me, Natsu?" Her breath was hot, as she breathed down his neck. Natsu tensed.

"Always, Lucy!" He tried to sound goofy like he always did, as he attempted to pull back, while he scratched the back of his head. "Lucys important to me!" He chuckled slightly, as the distance grew to a few inches.

Lucy jerked him back, with a hard yank slamming him into her. "What would you do for me? How far would you go?" She had drawn back slightly to meet his eyes. Her eyes were weird, and Natsu wanted to get away from her. This wasn't Lucy. Natsu remained quiet, Lucy growing impatient, she pulled him close their noses touching her eyes growing dark. "Answer me Natsu!" She had grabbed onto his wrist, her grip tight and uncomfortable.

"You're not Lucy." He said sternly, he returned Lucy's dark stare with one of his own.

A raspy sigh escaped her lips. "Fine then Natsu. What would you do to save your Lucy Hmm?" She smirked at him. "Tell me would you... die to save her?" Her nails dug into his wrist.

Natsu jerked back, trying to get away from her. "Lucy!?" He called trying to find her. "Lucy Where are you?!" He looked around desperately, as the dark irl tried to pull him close again. He resisted, and as he went to glare at the girl, he saw her. "Lucy!" He cried. She was standing several feet behind the dark Lucy. Her gentle eyes staring at him with fear.

Tears starting to slide down her cheeks as she looked sadly at him. "Natsu,... please!" Lucy dark Lucy lifted her left hand, her nails growing sharp, forming her hand into what could pass as a knife. She pulled Natsu forward in a hard jerk thrusting her sharp fingers into his stomach, his back hunched as pain began to swell in him.

"Natsu,...save me.." Lucy screamed, as the ground dropped out from her. Natsu couldn't move as the pain grew in him the ground dropping out from him the world growing dark. His arm reaching for her.  
**Awake**  
"Lucy!" He screamed as he shot up from where he had been sleeping on the bench. His own hand was stretched and reaching for her. His shout had been enough to wake everyone else up. All of them looking at him puzzled.

"Natsu what is it?" Happy asked, as he wiped the sleep away from his eyes.

"Nothing..." He said as he sat back down, ignoring the looks his friends gave him. "Go back to sleep, sorry to wake everyone." He turned his gaze away, and stared towards the ground. Everyone watched him for a moment before they complied, and went back to a less comfortable sleep.

Natsu however refused to close his eyes again, as Lucy's words echoed through his head. "Natsu,...save me.." He wanted to block it out, her voice repeating desperately over and over again. Natsu,...save me.. Natsu,...save me.. Natsu,...save me.. Natsu,...save me..

Natsu clenched his fists, his knuckles turning white. "I'm trying Lucy, I'm trying." He said softly through his clenched teeth. His frustration growing as he grew impatient, how much longer did he have to make her wait! "Lucy, wait just a little longer... I'm coming."

**Lucy**  
Lucy hated the fact that not only did Shakira have control of her body, but she had decided to change out in the open. Luckily this place was completely abandoned, so nobody was around to see, except for the dead bodies. Lucy needed to do something, she had to find a way to break free of Shakira's grasp. If she could gain control for even the smallest amount of time she could take off that damn locket.

"Shakira!" She screamed, as she struggled forward in her mind. She could feel a barrier blocking her from moving ahead. She pounded on it, as she continued to push forward, the barrier growing weaker under her willpower. Lucy wasn't going to give in, she was going to make it home, she was going back to Fairy Tail no matter what!

Some sort of current went through the wall forcing Lucy back. "Stay quiet, your efforts are a waste, and are nothing more than mere bug buzzing by my ear." Shakira said. Lucy moved forward again ignoring Shakira. "I said to stop!" Her voice shouted.

"And I decided to not listen!" Lucy shouted back in defiance forcing herself forward more. Lucy could tell she was getting close, otherwise Shakira wouldn't be that bugged by what she was doing, right? Asides from the way Shakira was reacting, Lucy could feel it, it seemed as if she was in a dark tunnel, and she was near the exit.

"No matter how hard you try, you won't get out!" Shakira's voice had grown angrier. "Stop being an annoyance!" The current ran through the wall again, trying to push Lucy back.

Lucy resisted, and pushed herself even harder to stay where she was. "Even if I can't make it out on my own my friends will come! Fairy Tail won't abandon me!" She pushed forward more.

"Fairy Tail gave up on you." Shakira called with a laugh. "Why else did they let me leave so easily?" Lucy's power lessened slightly at her words, a little stunned. "They decided that having to save you more than once was too much of a hassle. They let me leave taking you without a second thought."

"If Fairy Tail doesn't come, Natsu, Erza, and Gray will! We're a team we stick together!" She called desperately, as she tried to ignore Shakira's words.

"Erza, and Gray didn't do anything to stop me from leaving, they don't care about you." Shakira's words were ringing in Lucy's head. "You really think they would come to save you." He laughter bounced around Lucy.

"That's not true!" Lucy shouted trying to hide that Shakira's words hurt her. "Even if they didn't come, Natsu will!" She pounded on the wall. "Natsu and I are best friends! He won't abandon me!"

"You say that, but it's because he left you for that Lissana girl in the first place that you're in this mess." Lucy remembered, he had asked to go on a job with Lissana instead of doing the one they had planned. Their fight flashing in her mind as she remembered it. "After all Lissana is much stronger than you." Shakira said in a sneer. "You're always getting beaten or caught on your missions with him, he always has to save you and do all the work. Don't you think he'd get pretty fed up of that sooner or later? He's probably thought about it, and agreed with the rest of the guild. They're giving you up to me, and they couldn't care less."

Lucy felt her body growing numb as she listened to Shakira talking. She's right she isn't strong, she doesn't deserve to be in Fairy Tail. Lissana would make Team Natsu even stronger, Lucy just held them back, they were always having to save her, or back her up in a fight.

Lucy's body stopped pushing forward, her hands dropped to her sides as she lay down and curled up into a helpless ball on the ground. "Everyone, I'm so sorry." She cried the tears flowing freely from her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I never meant to be so useless, Natsu I'm sorry!" She continued to cry quietly to herself, as Shakira laughed happily as began to set her plan into motion.

Stretching her arms out she held hands open wide above the corpses, power circulating from her palms. "Rise my dears!" She shouted. "Rise and give yourselves to me! Give me your power, your life! GIVE IT ALL TO ME!" The corpses on the ground, shaking as power flowed into them, lifting off the ground being placed back together, if their bones had fallen apart.

Shakira began to cackle loudly, her laughter echoing wickedly throughout the field full of nothing but death. A huge gust of wind blew stirring up dirt, and dust, a moan covering up all sounds. A moan mixed of many voices, low, and high pitched blending together into one ghostly moan that made your spine crawl.

"GOODBYE LUCY HEARTFILIA! GOODBYE FAIRY TAIL, GOODBYE ROSE HEART! HELLO MY WORLD! ALL OF IT, IT ALL BELONGS TO ME!" Shakira's voice screamed above the moan, her laugh unstoppable, as she gained it all of it. All the power she could have ever wanted was hers, her own army of slaves would be resurrected, and everything would be hers.

The bodies in the air had begun to grow their skin back, their bodies coming back to life, but something started to go wrong. The bodies fell from the ground the magic no longer affecting them. "WHAT?!" Shakira shrieked, rushing over to one of the bodies and dropping to her knees by it. "Why isn't it working!? I planned everything perfectly nothing should go wrong!" The wind continued to blow, quiet moans still lingering in it.

Shakira cocked her head slightly, as she listened intently to the wind. "I see,...so I need the blood spilled of one who loves me, young blood, blood full of life of energy, of... fire." She grinned wickedly, as she thought further on her plan. The perfect person in mind, already knowing they were well on their way, and probably close at that. She licked her lips in anticipation, as the words she spoke tasted sweet like some kind of nectar. "Natsu Dragneel, hmm? Please do hurry, Lucy is dying to see you!" She began to laugh wickedly, as her dark joy grew even more bitter inside her.  
**Natsu**  
The train had finally reached its destination, the group only needed to walk a little ways to get there. Natsu as always being the impatient one called to Happy. "Let's go Max Speed." Happy only nodded before they took off for Lucy. Erza and Gray headed for her on the ground below, surely to arrive after Natsu, just as before. Question this time is though is if they'll be able to make it in time to be able to save their friends.

"Lucy, I'm coming for you." Natsu said seriously to himself, as him and Happy flew for their beloved friend.

**(Hi sorry this took awhile I started school and have been extremely busy, and had hit a wall for awhile, I promise the next chapter won't take so long! . Till next time!)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Lucy**

Lucy lay in the darkness, all energy of rebellion gone from her. It was useless after all, Fairy Tail wouldn't come for her a second time. She didn't want to see them hurt, not like last time, when they defended her from Phantom Lord.

Natsu, how could she believe that he would just let Shakira walk away like that! The face he had when she was backing out of the guild was proof enough!She was a fool to believe Shakira's words that Natsu would choose Lissana over her. There was an unbreakable bond between them, that nobody could break.

"Natsu, you're running late." Shakira's voice echoed around her. "Could it be you really aren't coming?" She had moved to stand with her hand on her hip impatiently.

"He will come." Lucy said softly to herself, as she lay in the darkness waiting. "Natsu... I'll wait for you, so definitely come save me." Unaware of what Shakira herself had planned for him.

**Natsu**

Natsu searched the desolate ground for the remnants of Rose Heart impatiently, anxious to end this whole ordeal with Shakira once and for all. He spotted the area up ahead just a few meters away from where he was. "Happy, set me down and go lead Gray and Erza here!"

"Aye sir!" Happy said setting Natsu down quickly before he turned to go back to the others, leaving Natsu to go ahead on his own.

Natsu paused a moment remembering his dream on the ride there, was it a warning? Natsu told his self to be cautious before he ran for the fallen guild. He reached it in a matter of moments panting slightly from his run. Just like in his dream he saw Lucy's figure standing on a pile of rubble. "Shakira!" He yelled knowing that it wasn't Lucy.

She spun around Lucy's familiar face looking at him her blonde hair fluttering in her face from a small breeze that blew. She smiled at him with Shakira's half smile, the make up covering Lucy's face. "Natsu..." She said softly stepping towards him, "Nice of you to join us." She moved closer reaching her delicate hands for him. "Come Natsu won't you join us? Lucy has been dying to see you." She said with a smirk, a dark laugh in her voice.

"Let Lucy go." Natsu said sternly avoiding her grasp.

Shakira made a pouty face at him. "Come now Natsu that's no way to talk to your friend." Her voice taunted him, and he hated having to look at Lucy as an enemy, but it wasn't Lucy.

"You aren't my friend, you're just using Lucy." He said his fists clenched as he grew angrier watching Shakira use Lucy's body for herself.

"Hmmm, if that's the way you want to look at it I could start to use Lucy for my personal gain..." She smiled darkly at him as she lifted her finger towards her throat her nails growing like in his dream to a sharp knife. "Come stand by me or I'll slit Lucy's throat where I stand." Her voice was dark and lacked any of the taunting humor it had earlier.

Natsu tensed as he looked at her gleaming nails near Lucy's frail neck. He stepped forward closer to Shakira. "Tell me Natsu why go through so much trouble for such a weak girl like her?" Shakira stood holding Lucy's soft face. "You can say it's because you're in a guild, or because you're friends but none of her other friends are as dedicated as you. Could it be Natsu Dragneel, that you love her, hmmm?" She smiled wickedly as Natsu listened to her words.

"Lucy is Lucy." He said unsure of himself. Did he? He would go through anything for his friends, but when they fought Jellal he hadn't been so uneasy, or panicked. Without Lucy life seemed dull, missions weren't as fun, he enjoyed being with her more than anybody. "Lucy..."He looked at her, his gaze intent, "Lucy means more to me than anyone, more than Happy, or Erza, or Gray, I need Lucy more than I've needed anybody in my life. It wouldn't be the same without her."

Shakira stood not seeming the least bit surprised by his words, although he himself was .He had spoken without thinking of what to say, just said what came to him when he thought of Lucy. "You'd risk your life for her correct?" Shakira smiled.

Natsu nodded his fists clenched his teeth gritted as he stared with hatred in his eyes. He wanted to beat the living daylights out of Shakira but with her being Lucy, it wasn't possible.

"Die... Perhaps?" She stood pushing the sharp nails closer to Lucy's throat. "Natsu Dragneel in exchange for Lucy Heartfilia's life you will come closer to me." She held her free hand out to him, her fingers outstretched.

Natsu looked at the hand, then to the nails at Lucy's neck, then back to the hand he reached out and took ahold of her hand and stepped forward as she pulled him closer. "Good Natsu," She smiled as she looked back at the bodies of Rose Heart members, "Now we can begin." Natsu looked at her unsure of her words. Lucy the only thing going through his mind.****

Lucy

"Shakira!" Lucy sat up as she heard Natsu's voice, her heart leaping in her chest. Shakira moved forward for him, her arm reaching out Natsu moving back from her. "Let Lucy go!" He said. Lucy wishing she could do something to break free stop all of this.

Shakira taunted him calling her his friend Natsu replying shortly that she wasn't, the angry stubborn look he had faded as Shakira held herfingernails to her neck threatening to slit her throat.

"Natsu just go!" Lucy said seeing there was no point, Shakira would kill her, and him either way once she was done with whatever she had Lucy couldn't rid herself of a small joy inside her that Natsu had come. Lucy stood her body feeling numb as Shakira took more control of her.

She stood and pounded on that invisible wall that Lucy couldn't break down. Her fists stopped as she listened to Shakira asking Natsu if he loved her.

Lucy shook her head thinking it impossible. "Natsu would do this for anyone in Fairy Tail." Lucy watched Natsu from where she stood in the darkness of her mind, slightly surprised by his silence to Shakira's question.

"Lucy is Lucy." He said, but he stood there silently staring intently at her, his gaze unwavering and serious. "Lucy means more to me than anyone, more than Happy, or Erza, or Gray, I need Lucy more than I've needed anybody in my life. It wouldn't be the same without her." Lucy was shocked at his words. Did Natsu actually love her? What about her feelings towards him... of course she loved him! Natsu is the one who always saves her he's always been the one there or her, the one she trusts, the one she always hopes to see come running to her rescue.  
Shakira continued to speak but Lucy wasn't listening she was just staring at Natsu, watching as he moved forward taking Shakira's hand. Knowing full well she was the reason why he took it. He wouldn't if Shakira had threatened her life.

Lucy pounded on the wall again with her fists fiercely, "NATSU RUN!" She screamed at him, remembering Shakira's words from earlier about needing blood, about how she was waiting for him. Shakira was going to use Natsu to bring back the members of Rose Heart for something she wanted to do. Lucy continued to pound as Shakira pulled Natsu closer toward him, his cautious eyes watching her as she smiled at him.  
Lucy pounded harder and harder, her hands beginning to hurt, she felt tears at the back of her eyes grow in frustration. "NATSU DON'T!" She pleaded pounding furiously. Shakira was going to kill Natsu, and he would let her. He would do it all for her.****

(HIII! I finally wrote the next chapter i sincerely and deeply give my most humblest of aplogies for not writing! v.v school made me extremely busy i couldn't find the time to write, but i was "sick" today so I could write please enjoy this chapter although not the best, and the new fanfics I am making! I really hope I don't take as long for the next chapter I don't think I will but I'll work hard! I wont make you guys wait so long next time! ^.^)


	20. Chapter 20

"So you'll do this willingly?" Shakira said darkly, raising her light eyebrow at Natsu as her nails grew back to normal. Natsu nodded keeping his eyes on her face, he couldn't help but feel more relaxed when he looked at Lucy's face, even if it was Shakira. There was still a small sparkle in them that he could tell was Lucy still fighting to get free.

Shakira grabbed onto both of his hands, and held on tightly. Natsu looked down at her hands, an idea sparking in his mind as he remembered back at the guild. Shakira had talked about how the bracelet is what let her posses Lucy, the light gold chain still dangled from her thin wrist. He planned out his timing looking back up to meet her eyes trying to keep his plan hidden.

"Well then," Shakira said smirking at him, "Shall we begin?" Shakira let go with her left hand, and pulled Natsu in close. Grabbing his arms she moved his arms to hold her around the waist. She sighed as she put her mouth by his ear. "It's been awhile since I've felt a man's grasp, Natsu Dragneel..." She laughed slightly as she hugged around his shoulders.

Natsu stood uncomfortable as Shakira held him, his arms wrapped around her waist, he didn't mind that part as much because she was Lucy, but he still didn't enjoy it. Shakira held onto his shoulders before running her hands down his chest to his torso. She stopped and stared at her hands before looking back up at him.

Shakira's nails grew again scraping his skin as they grew up along his skin, Natsu winced slightly. He tensed as she grabbed the back of his head with one her hands,leaving the other one placed firmly on his chest. She pulled his head in kissing him fiercely, pressing her lips roughly against his. His eyes were open as he stared at her, her eyes were shut but they opened as her lips turned black, Natsu tried to pull back but it was useless Shakira was extremely strong.

As her lips turned black, a sudden pain started to grow in him, like when he fought her before when she just tapped his chest a pain growing and spreading throughout his body. The pain stopped suddenly as she drew her mouth back. She breathed out as she lightly huffed from kissing him.

Natsu couldn't move his body, Shakira released her hold on his neck. She stepped back from him. "I want to have a little fun with this.." She said licking her top lip slowly as an evil smile gleamed in her eyes.****

Lucy  
Lucy watched wide eyed as Shakira got all feely with Natsu. She wrapped his arms around her hips, and Lucy felt her face reddening. She pounded on the barrier as Shakira ran her hands down along Natsu's front, her nails growing and scratching him.

Lucy saw Natsu wince slightly, "Stop it!" she yelled. Her anger growing, this could count as sexual harassment. Lucy's fists froze in the air against the barrier as Shakira kissed Natsu. She couldn't believe it. Something changed though Lucy felt a power flowing through her body.

Natsu was staring wide eyed at Shakira, but his face turned to one of pain, as the power from Shakira continued to flow. Lucy pounded even harder, her will driving her even more."Natsu!" She yelled. Lucy paused, as she heard a small crack, looking up she saw a small light of hope at the top a tiny crack in the barrier. Lucy's hopes raising she pounded harder. She watched as she pounded, Natsu was unable to move, and Shakira had stepped back saying that she wanted to have fun. "NO!" Lucy screamed as Shakira stepped forward to make her move.  
**  
Natsu  
**Natsu watched as Shakira stepped forward towards him. She brought her arm back then swung it forward at him, hitting him with the palm of her hand. Natsu was sent flying, still unable to move, he landed harshly on one of the huge rocks. He yelled out for a second as pain surged through him.

He struggled to move his body but it was useless, he watched as Shakira walked over in her tall heels. She smiled at him wickedly as she stepped on him digging the heel of her shoe into his torso. Natsu screamed as he felt the object pressing in. Shakira removed her foot, then lifted Natsu up.

Natsu coughed as he breathed in a sharp pain in his abdomen. "Hmmm..." Shakira said grinning at him, "Come now Natsu, you can take more than this can't you?" She tossed him into another rock as if she was tossing a pebble. Natsu gasped as he lost his breath, he landed on the ground with a painful thud. His body shook as he breathed in, trying to move, his body still wouldn't listen.

"Or is it that you're not as powerful as you lead Lucy and the guild to believe?" She walked over to him, holding her hand out towards him her palm facing him flat. "Or is it," She cocked her head to the side, "that you don't want to hurt your precious Lucy?"

"Tch..." Natsu's body trembled as it ached the muscles unmoving, he was like a giant ragdoll being thrown around. Shakira shot a small black orb from her hand. It sped at Natsu and hit him, sending black lightning surging through his body. He lay there looking at Lucy as his body shook from the electricity, doing his best not to make a sound, he wasn't going to make this fun for Shakira.

"Oh...?" She said raising her eyebrow at him. "Resisting won't make it any easier Natsu." She grabbed his arm and lifted him up, holding him so that his legs were still on the ground but as she bent over to meet his face she leaned in, and pressed her lips against his again. Natsu tried to pull back but the best he could do was shake his head away. She smiled at him as she licked her lips again. "Afterall, I haven't been interested in a man for a long time, but you Dragneel..." She lifted him up more, and ran her sharp nail down along his cheek staring intently at his face. "you Natsu are different, a fire in your veins that drives you, so young, and fit... so full of energy, and power.

Natsu tried to pull his arm free but found it useless, he found he could only barely move his head, and that was done with great difficulty."Struggling is useless Natsu, I've paralyzed you for a good 15 minutes. It may not sound that long but I'll have beaten you to where even when it wears off you won't be able to move. I haven't this much fun in a long time..." She laughed as she threw him again, continuing her attacks on the immobilized Natsu.

Natsu continued to take the attacks, keeping his gaze on the bracelet, he'd rip off the second he could move, no matter how painful he'll free Lucy. Lucy... she was the only thing in his mind as he was thrown about, and beaten. As he stared into Shakira's eyes he could see her. He saw Lucy he knew it was her, and he couldn't help but smile slightly. "Lucy.." He mumbled waiting for the time to come to move to free her, "Lucy.."  
**  
Lucy  
**Lucy watched in horror as Shakira attacked him relentlessly, Natsu screaming in pain at her attacks. Lucy's eyes flooded with tears as she pounded. "Natsu! Natsu! NATSU! NATSU! NNAAATTTSUUUU!" She screamed her fists banging down over and over again, the crack growing bigger, inching its way down towards her.

"NATSU! NATSU! NATSU!" She screamed tears falling from her eyes. The crack growing bigger and bigger as it expanded across the barrier. "STOP!" She cried, "I'M BEGGING YOU PLEASE STOP!" She fell to her knees continuing to pound her fists becoming raw as they began to bruise. (Although she is in her mind yes it is possible don't ask me why but it is .)

"Lucy.." Lucy looked up as she heard Natsu say her name. He was smiling softly as he looked at her, and Lucy felt as if her heart was shattering into a thousand pieces. "Lucy.."

Lucy bit her lip as her anger grew, more tears pouring from her eyes. "Natsu.. Natsu, KAMBATE!" She screamed wishing him good luck he'd need it, knowing that he can succeed she just has to believe in him. He can do it no matter what Natsu always succeeds.

**Natsu  
**Natsu's body was screaming at him in agony, yet somehow he felt Lucy was cheering him on. It gave him strength, and Natsu struggled to move finding that he finally had control over his body for the most part. It was extremely difficult to move due to the beating he was taking from Shakira.

He wanted to make his move but she was attacking from a distance just standing there shooting things from her hands to hit him. Natsucontinued to endure it as Shakira beat his bloodied body for what seemed like forever. She finally moved close to him, picking him up lightly by the throat. She held him up against one of the huge pieces of rubble, and smiled at him. She held him up higher than herself a bit, and then punched him in the gut.

Natsu lurched forward from the attack and wheezed as he felt himself cough up a slight amount of blood from the powerful punch. She slammed him into the rock farther at an extreme force causing a dent to fm in it. She leaned in and licked some of the blood off of his cheek.

"Well Natsu, do you feel this has been enough?" She asked whispering in his ear, bringing her knee up to his gut landing another blow on him.  
Natsu could only reply with a pained gasp as he sucked in air after the attack. "I really should stop... but it's so much fun Natsu." She teased him sliding one of her sharp nails down his torso, still whispering in his ear. "I really need to use you for the ritual, but this is much more fun... I'll be sure to bring you back so that I can do this for all eternity... Natsu Dragneel."

Shakira pulled him away from the wall and walked back onto the top of the pile of rubble she had stood on when she first attempted the ritual. Smiling as the winds around her began to swirl, howling loudly, drowning out the sound of Shakira's dark laugh.

Natsu waiting, planning when he would make his move.

Lucy watching in horror still believing in him.

"Lu..cy..." He whispered his voice barely there.****

(Heeey! new chapter! yes fast update again! one of my friends read it and is love with it nd they dont even watch fairy tail! so its motivating to write cause nobody really shows any interest in the things i write so im glad to have alot of people who enjoy my story! next chapter will come soon im already typing it ^.^ see u soon!)


	21. Chapter 21

**(Warning dont listen to sad music while reading, like sound of an angel- beautiful violin music, or sad violin [HQ], or sad piano that will make you cry, they are good suggestions really pretty! ^.^ good for the chapter sadly v.v)**

Shakira stood on the pile of rocks, holding Natsu by his muffler. His body dangling limply. Shakira held her free hand out over the corpses her palm wide open, power beginning to flow from them again. "Rise my dears!" She yelled. "Rise and give yourselves to me!" She lifted Natsu up higher, her nails still grown into sharp blades. "Give me your power!" She screamed over the rushing wind. She lowered her hand and drew it back. "Your LIFE!" She said darkly as she drove the blade into Natsu.

Natsu yelled out his voice hoarse, as he coughed, blood trickling down his chin from the corner of his mouth. Shakira pulled her hand out, letting his blood fall. " GIVE IT ALL TO ME!" She shouted, dropping Natsu to the ground with her hands covered in his blood. The drips falling down on the ground.

The corpses on the ground began to shake as they had before, lifting off the ground. Growing back together the wind blowing loudly.

Shakira began to cackle loudly, her laughter echoing wickedly throughout the field full of nothing but death. A huge gust of wind blew stirring up dirt, and dust, a moan covering up all sounds. A moan mixed of many voices, low, and high pitched blending together into one ghostly moan that made your spine crawl.

Natsu laid on the ground his vision growing blurry as he stared at her feet. Natsu covered the gash with his hand as he moved up to his knees, the blood flowing faster from the movement.  
Shakira paid no attention to him as she watched the bodies landing, beginning to stand on their own. Their moans grew louder."Go defeat the three flies that come this way." She ordered. Natsu shakily reaching for her wrist which was down and close to him, his fingers inches away from the bracelet.****

Gray Erza and Happy  
"Gray! Erza!" Happy shouted flying over towards them as they ran down the dead field. "I know where to go follow me!" He yelled over the fierce winds. He turned to head back to the way he had flown from.  
Erza and gray running for them, they both had an uneasy feeling that sent them running faster than they usually do.  
"Is Shakira the only enemy?" Erza asked as they ran down the abandoned field.  
"Think so," Gray said, "but how are supposed to fight her if she is in Lucy's body?" He questioned.  
Erza was about to answer him but was cut short as a loud moaning of hundreds of voices began to fill the air. They stopped as Erza looked around grimmly studying her surroundings, the sky growing dark. "Let's hurry something doesn't feel right." She said as the group continued forward.  
They halted suddenly as blue orbs floated down into the ground around them, a skeleton stood up before them, not just one but several surrounding them completely.(okay so if you've played fable 3 or 2 they show up like hollow men.) Erza quickly drew out one of her swords, Gray striking his stance both of them ready to fight.  
"This looks bad.." Gray said softly to Erza as they stood with their backs together. Erza nodded in agreement.  
"Natsu, Lucy... hang in there." She mumbled as she lunged forward with her sword as the skeletons moved in to attack, Gray shooting ice from his hands.  
**  
Natsu  
**Natsu's hand was centimeters away from the chain, with everything he had he lunged his arm forward ripping the bracelet off. Shakira jumped slightly surprised by his attack, she turned her head to look at him. Natsu smiled weakly at her as he dropped the chain, and collapsed to the ground again.  
"That won't do a thin-" Shakira began to say gruffly, but stopped suddenly, as one of her arms began to move on its own. She fell to her knees screaming fiercely, a high pitched tone that sounded like a multitude of whistles all screeching at once.  
Natsu watched as some sort of gray mist seemed to evaporate off of Lucy. "GET OUT!" She screamed, her hands holding her head fiercely.  
"STOP IIITTT! I- I WON'T LEAVE! IT'S MINE I'LL STAY YOUNG! DISAPPEAR LUCY HEARTFILIA!" Her screams continued, the mist soon stopped to come the screams growing weaker. The screams stopped as the mist vanished, no longer flowing from Lucy's body.  
Natsu sighed as he knew Lucy was back, Shakira was gone. The skeletons he hoped had fallen as the provider of their power source disappeared.  
"NATSU!" Lucy cried, as she came back to her senses. She ran forward for him dropping to her knees by him. "NATSU!" Lucy grabbed him gently lifting his head up and laying it on her knees.  
He smiled weakly as his vision blurred more. He stared up at Lucy's face, the only thing that seemed to not blur. She had tears growing in her eyes as she stared down sadly at him. Natsu made an attempt to laugh to show her it was ok, but it came out as a small cough as he coughed up blood.  
"Natsu..." She said staring down at his bloodied face, his usually fiery eyes looked dull as he looked up at her. Her tears fell, landing on his forehead and rolling off. She wiped at her eyes fiercely to keep tears from falling on him. "I'm so sorry Natsu..." She bit her lip trying to hold tears back.  
He smiled at her weakly. "I'll be fine... this is... just like any other fight..I've been in before." Although he knew it wasn't he'd never been stabbed before, and he could tell it was fairly deep. "Lu..cy..." He looked up at her as he blinked, "I'm glad... I got you back."  
Her bright brown eyes shone down at him, but not the way he wanted them too. They shone sadly down at him through her tears, he wanted them to shine brightly through one of her happy smiles. With all the possible strength that he could muster he reached up with his hand and cupped her cheek, wiping away a few of her tears with his thumb lightly.  
"Come on Lucy..."He smiled at her. "Its the same for me... I want to see you smiling... the last time I ...see you." He felt his eyes sting knowing that this probably would be the last time he saw her.  
Lucy's face grew more upset her eyes overflowing mare, she grabbed his hand on her face and held it firmly feeling the warmth of it on her cheek. "Natsu..." She said unable to find any words to say. She did her best to put on a weak smile as she stared down at him, the corners of her mouth wanting to turn down in sorrow.  
"Natsu.." She mumbled, "Why? WHY?!" She cried at him, wanting to know why he'd do this for her even if life was dull to him without her, she didn't want this.  
"Because...Lucy, you... mean everything to..me." He smiled at her, as he blinked slowly, tears slowly falling from the corners of his eyes. "I ..only sneak into your.. apartment because.. I want to be with you.." His arm began to grow weak, and Lucy could feel his hand slipping out from underneath hers.  
"Natsu..." She leaned her face down to him, laying her head gently on his. "Natsu, I...I love you.. thank you, Natsu... thank you."  
Natsu breathed in slowly inhaling her scent a final time, he felt his pain fade as he breathed in her lovely scent, his sorrow fading. He was glad that it was Lucy who he got to be with in the end, that he could breath in her gently scent instead of some dark stench of the world. "Lucy..." He said tilting his head back as best he could, her hair brushing on his face. "Lucy, I... love you too.." He breathed in slowly as he found her lips close, but he couldn't move to reach them. He kissed her gently on the side of her mouth where his mouth was close enough.  
Lucy turned her head over closely and he kissed again as she let her lips meet his full on. This kiss was better than the ones Shakira had tried to give, they weren't forced, but gentle. Lucy's lips were soft delicate to his own, and the best part was that it was Lucy, not some fake, but it was Lucy.  
They released, Lucy pulling back slowly from him, still only milimeters away. "Lucy..." He said feeling his body finally give out. His eye lids shut as he saw her kind face there before him, not ith all the make-up Shakira had put on, but as his kind regular Lucy. His hand fell from her grasp as his lungs let out their air, not breathing in to gain more.  
Lucy sat quietly listening to his slow breathing, holding his hand, until he spoke her name. His hand fell and she could no longer her the slow breaths. "Natsu?" She sat up to see his face. His eyes were shut his chest not moving a small smile upon his bloodied face, his features looked soft as he lay there.  
"Natsu..?" She said again grabbing his face and patting lightly,"Natsu...!" She whimpered. She lifted his head up into her arms hugging his lifeless body close. "Natsu!" She cried her smile now completely gone. "NATSU!"****

(hey story still isn't finished but yeah this chapter sucks i made myself cry it probably doesnt help that im listening to sad piano and violin music gaaah! Im trying not to cty Stop it i tell you stop! well leave a review telling me what you think i really want to know! next chapter coming soon probs tomorow cuz its a weekend!)


	22. Chapter 22

**(completely irrelevent to the story... well i guess kinda but its sad nd hilarious watch watch?v=pry9n_MynqQ&feature=related funniest thing ever! . gave me an evil idea i cud do for the fanfic of Natsu facking it just to see how Lucy wud react but decided naaaah! im doin this instead v ←- pointing at story below.) (Gah sorry i got destracted by facebook and youtube!)  
**  
Lucy clung to Natsu's limp body, his usually always hot body beginning to feel cold in her arms. Her tears soaked his scarf as she sobbed into it. The cold wind made her body feel numb. Everything feeling empty inside**. "NATSUUU!**"She screamed it echoing around her.

Lucy lifted her head from him, and stared down at him, he honestly looked like he could have been sleeping. Lucy laughed bitterly to herself, "If you are then wake up... baka..." Tears continued to stream down her cheeks as she held him in her lap. The emptiness inside her continued to grow, she sat there the tears falling on their own accord. She didn't force them or try to hold them back. She looked up from him to stare at the destroyed building around her, her tears falling aimlessly from her dull eyes.

"Natsu..." She said dully to herself as she cupped his face. She wanted to feel sorrow, she wanted to feel rage, she wanted to feel guilt, anguish, she had so many emotions she wanted to release but so many at once that she couldn't feel any of them. Why did he have to leave her? Why couldn't he have just left! She clenched her teeth and her hands into fists, as she began to grow more numb.

"Lucy..." A meek voice called softly behind her. Lucy felt her muscles tense as she recognized the voice. She turned to look at them an accusing glare on her face.

"What do you want Rami!" She shouted her eyes flowing even greater as she released one of the emotions she looked sympathetically at Lucy as her transparent body came towards her. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Lucy screamed. "THIS IS-" She breathed in hysterically, as she yelled at the young girl. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! IF I... IF I HADN'T TAKEN YOUR DAMN BRACELET NATSU WOULD BE... NATSU WOULD BE..." She couldn't finish her sentence as she broke off into enormous sobs.

Rami rested her hand on Lucy's shoulder lightly. "As repayment for bringing me back to Rose Heart, and for defeating the evil that destroyedthe lives of my guild," She raised her hand above Natsu, grabbing Lucy's with her other hand. "We will give this man back hislife, our lost lives for his." A glow coming from her palms above him, the stab wound beginning to shrink slightly. It stopped after a little while, and Rami took Lucy's hand and made a small cut on her palm.

"With the blood of a loved one still alive we heal his body" Her voice had grown to that of many, and as Lucy looked she saw Rami surrounded by all the people from her picture of her with her guild mates. Their hands all reached out towards Natsu, glowing the wound closing fully as a few drops of Lucy' blood fell onto him.

When the wound had healed Rami lowered her hand, and looked kindly at Lucy who was staring in disbelief. "We healed his body, but we cannot bring life back to him, since we ourselves no longer live." Rami grabbed both of Lucy's hands and looked her in the eyes gently. "Lucy the rest is up to you." She said. Her frail body along with that of the other members began to fade. "With this our bodies and our spirits can rest, Thank you Lucy." The rocks beginning to form back together, rebuilding the destroyed building.

Lucy watched as they vanished, smiling at the young girl. "Goodbye Rami!" She said. The rocks Lucy had been on turned into a gleaming stone floor, beautifully sculpted walls raising around her.

Lucy removed Natsu from her legs, laying him down flat, and tilting his head back. She placed her hands on his chest, and began to pump her arms. "Natsu please..."****

Natsu  
Natsu opened his eyes slowly the thought of Lucy still in his mind. He became stunned as he stared around him. He was in a bright place full of marvelous clouds, that he could stand on! As Natsu looked around he remembered Lucy saying something about a place like this.

He jumped from the cloud he was on to another one. Jumping from cloud to cloud he looked for a way out. He assumed that since this was most likely heaven, that he should try to move down back towards earth. Natsu attempted to move down but found some kind of force pulling him upwards instead.

He stopped trying to go anywhere, and laid down on a cloud, closing his eyes. He listened to the stillness around him, sighing as he realized he was stuck here. Natsu began to hear soft cries,** "NATSUUU!"** the person screamed loudly. Natsu opened his eyes as he recognized it as Lucy.

He sat up onto his knees his hands pressing into the cloud as he listened to her."If you are then wake up... baka.." He wanted to tell her not to cry, that everything would be alright, but he couldn't, it was his fault she was crying and he couldn't do anything but listen."Natsu.." She said softly. Maybe he actually ended up going to hell, and this was his eternal punishment, listening to Lucy suffer.

Lucy's cries stopped for only a second before he heard her yell. "What do you want Rami!" Her voice was cold, and angry. Rami, wasn't she the girl Lucy was with? "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed"THIS IS-" She breathed in hysterically, Natsu listening sadly. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! IF I... IF I HADN'T TAKEN YOUR DAMN BRACELET NATSU WOULD BE... NATSU WOULD BE..." She couldn't finish her sentence as she broke off into enormous sobs, Natsu clenching his teeth in frustration.

He stood sharply, and threw his fist into a cloud. "DAMNIT!" He roared continuing to uselessly throw his fists through the clouds as he released his rage. "Lucy, I'm sorry!" He said falling to his knees, hitting the ground one last time, as Lucy's sobs continued.

Suddenly he felt something pushing on him. It began to push him out of the clouds, back towards earth. "Natsu pleas.." He heard Lucy sob softly. A brisk wind blowing him back closer, the force pushing continuously at a beat, the beat stopping as the wind would blow him back. "Come on Natsu." Lucy's voice echoed determined around him.  
**  
Lucy  
**Lucy continued to pump her arms staring to get tired, but she refused to stop. She'd pump for the rest of her life before she'd stop. She leaned to his head, pinched his nose and blew two long breaths, before returning to pump for 30.

"Come on Natsu." She pleaded as she leaned back over to blow. She finished the first blow, breathing deeply to give him a second puff of air. Natsu body moved suddenly, and she jumped as Natsu's arms were suddenly around her. He was hugging her and kissing her cheeks gently.

"Natsu!" She cried out of joy. "Thank god Natsu!"

He sat up. "Lucy I'm-" He was interrupted as she flun**g **herself at him hugging him tightly her arms around his neck. He hugged her back his arms around her waist. They leaned back from their hug to smile at each other. Natsu laughed at her his classic grin on. His smile changed to a curious one as he looked down to where his stab wound had been. "How..?" He said looking up at Lucy.

He saw the slash on the palm of her hand and gave her an interrogative look. "Lucy you didn't do what Shakira did, did you?" He asked in somewhat disbelief.

Lucy looked down at her palm noticing it for the first time. "No!" She said holding her hands out in front of herself. "Rami came and her and her guild people said some strange stuff before they healed you." Lucy looked at the cut. "She said something about the blood of a loved one still alive, when she cut it."

"Oh!" Natsu said in the way he always did when he was told something he understood, but at the same time didn't. He stood up and held his hand out to Lucy helping her up. He looked around puzzled suddenly as he noticed they were suddenly in a building. "Where are we?!" He exclaimed.

"The guild restored itself for some reason after they healed you." Lucy said shrugging her shoulders not really knowing herself either.  
**  
Gray, and Erza  
**They had fought the skeletons for a few minutes, but whenever they took one out it would just come back a few seconds later. A high pitched scream that sounded like a multitude of whistles rang loudly around them, the skeletons freezing. Gray and Erza watching confused.

**"NATSUUU!**"Lucy's voice rang around them, panic rising in them as they heard her grief filled cry. They shoved their way past the frozen skeletons running for their friends. They turned around as they heard the skeletons move suddenly. They had gone the blue lights they had come from flying off for the same destination as Gray, Erza, and Happy.

They came a few minutes after the lights, and froze, their blood running cold as they saw the building repairing randomly. It wasn't the building repairing it though that froze them, it was Lucy in the center of it, holding an unmoving Natsu on her lap. She moved him to the ground, and they watched for only a few seconds as she began pumping his chest, the walls rising high blocking their view.

"Don't tell me.." Gray said still standing stunned.

"It couldn't be..." Erza mumbled in disbelief.

"Natsu couldn't be..." Happy cried.

They all took off sprinting for the entrance to the building, to find them, hoping that what they were thinking wasn't true.  
**  
Natsu, and Lucy  
**"Where's the way out?" Natsu said looking at all the different halls and doorways around him.

"Uuuuhm..." Lucy looked around as well unsure also. "I don't know, wanna try using your dragon senses to find the way out?"

"Dragon senses?" He said laughing at the way she phrased it.

"You know what I mean!" She laughed as well. "Pick a path and I'll follow you." She smiled.

"Why can't I follow you?" He questioned.

"What if I walked off a cliff and wanted you to follow me?" She said in a teasing manner raising her eyebrow at him.

"I'd follow you cause you're my partner." He said bluntly grinning at her. She smiled back sheepishly as a light blush graced her soft cheeks.  
"So pick a path Lucy, and I'll see if I agree on your decision." He chimed.

"Hmmm," Lucy looked around thinking, "That one!" She pointed at a random tunnel that looked like it could lead to the way out.

"Okay let's go!" He said grabbing her hand, pulling her towards the hall. Lucy smiled as she walked along behind him, glad to feel that his body heat had returned. His heat helped to make her realize just how cold she was, causing her to shiver. "Lucy you cold?" He questioned looking at her.

She was about to reply, but was stopped short as Natsu took his scarf and wrapped it around her neck. "Ar- are you sure!" She said dumbfounded that Natsu would let somebody where his scarf.

"Yeah! Come on!" He grinned still holding her hand, walking down the dark corridor.

Only a few minutes after they left into the tunnel their three friends ran into the room. "Lucy! Natsu!" They called not finding them they entered into a gloomy state thinking their friends dead. They left the building, heading back for Magnolia to tell the grave news to everyone.****

(Hee~~~y sorry its pretty long longest one so far i do believe 0.o! i just kinda kept going not knowing ho to end the chapter, cuz u know it gets uninteresting if there aint some sort of tiny cliff hanger to leave you on the edge of ur seat . in some ways i was thinking that instead of writing a ton of different fanfics for all the ideas i hav to just make this one full of all of those one huge connecting story but u know maybe not, what do you think? signed Etcetra! ^.^ please review they make me happy, and write faster!)


	23. Chapter 23

**( i started angel beats awhi;e ago, but hadnt watched it for awhile nd finished it just now... omg its soo sad i bawled!)...(oh and side not the cpr that Lucy performed on Natsu might be incorrect I learned it a few years back, but it may hav changed since then.**

Happy was sobbing his eyes overflowing so much as the three walked along, that Gray was forced to hold him. He couldn't find the will to fly anymore, the two most important people in the world to him were gone.

"What're we gonna tell everyone when we get back.." Gray said as he stared at the ground in front of him.

"Natsu is dead,"Happy flinched at her words, "and we can assume he was killed by Shakira..." Erza trailed off thinking back to what they had seen.

"But it was Lucy we heard screaming his name...and she started CPR, so we know that she wasn't Shakira anymore." Gray hunched his shoulders. "We should have looked more.." He clenched his teeth.

"From the blood we found on the floor, we can assume that it belonged to Lucy, since CPR would have been useless if Natsu had been injured badly some other way." Erza clenched her fists. "Its difficult to say, but Lucy might have killed herself out of grief over killing Natsu..."

Gray didn't say anything, he continued walking along. Erza, and him both having tears roll down their cheeks, Happy sobbing freely.

**NALU (decided its easier than saying Natsu and Lucy ^.^)**  
Natsu, and Lucy walked down the dark path, the light behind them disappearing. Natsu lifted his free hand and lit it, using it as a torch. It was extremely dark, and Natsu's fire cast out creepy shadows, that set Lucy's nerves on edge. She moved closer to him still holding his hand, with her other hand she grabbed onto his arm, as a slight chill ran through her.

Natsu glanced at her, "Lucy what's wrong?" He asked, "Are you still cold?" He moved his arm, pulling her closer.

Lucy could feel his body heat radiating off of him. She shook her head, "No your scarf is enough to keep me warm, but this hallway is a bit creepy.." She trailed off thinking how ridiculous she was being.

Natsu chuckled lightly, "Don't worry there ain't nothing in here but us, and even if there was I wouldn't let it get you." He grinned at her.

Lucy laughed lightly as well, returning the smile at him. The two continued down the corridor, holding hands in a gentle, yet firm grasp. Lucy lost in her thoughts.

She was holding hands with Natsu, they both feel the same about each other, does this mean they are a couple? What is she supposed to do if they are? She's never dated anyone before, they kissed, but that's cause he was dying! Although she didn't mind it, she couldn't see herself doing it calmly. She felt her cheeks get hot as a light red began to grace her face.

She could ask him if this meant they were dating, but that would be embarrassing, Natsu can be pretty dense he's probably just stare t her like she was crazy if she did. Lucy glanced at his face, he had a half smile on as he looked ahead his fire glowing in his eyes.

She was gonna do it, Lucy was going to ask him if they were a couple. "Heey, Nat-" She stopped as they reached the end of the tunnel, it was a dead end. However, there were two doors on either side of them.

"Which one should we take?" He asked looking at her and smiling. Lucy looked back and forth at the two doors, before she noticed a little sign on the front of each of them.

"Hmmm..." She stepped away from him releasing his hand as she walked over to read them. On the door to the right it said pantry, Lucy walked away knowing that one wouldn't be it she read the other one. The door to the left said fire escape, so it was obviously the right choice. "It's this one." Natsu came up behind her and grabbed the knob..

Natsu pushed the door open, the rusty hinges screaming in distress at being moved. Natsu began to walk. Lucy took a step in, but stopped as she heard a hissing sound. Lucy squealed as she felt something slither over her foot, "Kya!" She jumped forwards, and grabbed onto Natsu holding herself on his back not wanting to touch the ground.

Natsu of course caught her, but had to extinguish his flame on order to do so. He looked at her in the darkness thinking she was weird, and half laughing to himself, not sure what had scared her. "What is it, Lucy?"

"There were snakes.." She said realizing she freaked out like a little kid. "I felt one on my foot."

Natsu laughed, as he took another step forward. "Alright Lucy, I'll carry you."

Lucy smiled lowering her head and resting her chin on his shoulder. "Thanks Natsu, but how are we going to see?" She said noticing how he had put his flame out to hold her.

Natsu blew fire from his mouth as he took a quick look for something to use. Luckily though he ended lighting an old torch that was still on the wall. "Thats how." He said walking over to it. "Lucy mind carrying it?"

"Sure!" She said as she grabbed it and pulled it from its hook. The torch helped light the corridor they were now going down. Well enough to reveal hundreds of snakes crawling on the floor. Lucy felt her skin crawl as looked at all of them. "EEK!"

"Ain't nothin to worry about! Its just a bunch of snakes Lucy!" He laughed as he started to walk through the snakes. He could feel the slithering around his feet, and underneath them, it almost felt as if the ground was moving. Wait... moving, the ground with the snakes, moving. Natsu gagged suddenly his motion sickness kicking in, he did his best to stay standing so Lucy wouldn't be close to the snakes.

"Natsu? Lucy questioned. "What's wrong?"

Natsu gagged again. "Gr-gr-ground is m-m-m-moving." His legs felt like jello and he wished the snakes were gone.

Lucy just looked at him a bit shocked. "You're getting motion sickness from snakes?!" She said in disbelief.

"Y-y-yea..." Natsu's legs gave out, and he fell to his knees still keeping Lucy up.

"J-just give me a second, I'll summon Taurus to carry us!" She said flustered as she saw how close she was to the snakes. She reached down, and pulled her keys out, and grabbed Taurus's key. "Open Gate of the golden bull! Taurus!"

A light flashed and Taurus appeared. "Lucy-san nice body! Mooore!" He said coming out ready for anything.

"T-Taurus can you carry us please?" She half begged. "Natsu got motion sickness from the snakes!"

Taurus looked at the two for a second before picking them up. "Anything for you Lucy-san!" He said happy that he got to hold her.

Lucy continued to hold the torch lighting the way as Taurus walked down the hallway over the snakes. Natsu soon recovered from his motion sickness, and sat bored on top of Taurus wanting to walk on his own.

After a while though the snakes thinned out, making it so that Natsu could walk just fine on his own. He hopped down off of Taurus's shoulders, and gave the cowman a grateful smile. "Thanks!"

Lucy seeing as Natsu was capable of walking fine now, dismissed Taurus and rode on Natsu's back again. Lucy hadn't had a full nights sleep in so long, that using Taurus had served to grow a little tiring after a while.

"This sure is one long fire escape." Lucy said as the hallway continued on. Natsu agreed with a nod. "How long have we been in here do you think?" She asked him leaning her head down on him, smellin in his nice spicy scent.

"I don't know maybe 15 minutes." He said trying to calculate in his head, but failing.

"Did you come by yourself?" Lucy asked the question just now coming to her.

"No I came with the rest of the team." Natsu huffed as he ended up having to go down a couple random stairs. "They might be outside waiting." He said now beginning to wonder what those three were up to.

"Oh I see." Lucy said smiling.

"But knowing that stripper, they could have just gone back cause he's an impatient numbskull." Natsu said laughing to himself, Gray sneezing on the train thinking that somebody was talking about him.

Lucy just sighed, the snakes were gone, and she would be capable of walking on her own. Although she wanted to stay like this Natsu was warm, and it was more comfortable. She had forgotten her earlier panic, and sighed deeply again.

Natsu noting her droopy eyelids smiled. "Don't fall asleep on me!" He teased. "I don't want to have to walk in the quiet." He said hoisting her up a bit to wake her.

"Ah! Right my bad." She sat up more and began to watch her friend in the firelight, getting ready for some sweet revenge for all the times he had teased her. "Soo~~~.. did you really mean what you said earlier?"

"Saying what earlier?" He asked turning his head to look at her a bit confused.

"That I'm the most important person to you." She smiled thinking that for some reason Natsu would be flustered about embarrassing things like she does.

Natsu looked at her confused for a moment, and in that moment Lucy realised just how dumb she was for thinking she could get Natsu like this. Her cheeks began to redden, as she thought of some way to get out of the question.

However Natsu soon remembered and he indeed become slightly flustered. Lucy watched stunned as a light blush appeared on Natsu's face. "W-w-well," He stammered at a loss for words at the current situation. "Lucy is Lucy." Was all he managed to say, before he finally took a quick breather and prepared himself. "I did mean it." He said bluntly to the already off guard Lucy.

He set her down to see if walking would maybe snap her out of it. Lucy just continued to stare at him dumbfounded, making Natsu grow a little uneasy. "Lucy?" He questioned.

"You meant it?" She asked somehow surprised, and yet she wasn't.

"Yea." He said. He met her eyes, his eyes serious showing her he meant it, no joke. "I meant it, more than Happy, Gray, Erza, or the whole damn guild, Lucy is most important." The pair had stopped walking, and were now just staring at eachother. Natsu took a step closer to Lucy, and grabbed onto her wrist. "I said I love you, and I meant it.."

Lucy stared his words making her feel extremely happy, yet nervous at the same time. She started to regret her revenge seeing as how she was the one getting flustered, not really an angry way more embarrassed. "Natsu..." Was the only reply she could manage.

Natsu being the bold kind of person he is decided to make his move. He pulled Lucy forward, close to him, he cupped her cheek and kissed her tenderly.

Lucy was surprised at first and was tense, but she melted into it after a few seconds. Natsu pulled back and gazed at her with firm eyes."I love you Lucy Heartfilia." He said his face serious and unwavering.

The kiss was enough reassure her, she grabbed onto his hands. "Me too." She said smiling at him. "I love you too Natsu!" Her voice chimed happily.

Natsu's firm eyes had looked a little surprised at first from her reply, but soon he smiled back at her before pulling her in for another quick kiss.

They intertwined their fingers before heading for the end of the hallway. They walked along chatting softly to each other about what they look forward to seeing when they get back to Magnolia. After a few minutes they reached the end of the tunnel, the light shining through it blinding them for a moment.

"Erza! Happy! Gray!" Natsu called as he looked around for the rest of his team. They weren't there, and after calling and looking for a few minutes the two headed for the train station. Unaware of the drama they were about to walk into.

Guild

Everyone was doing their usual routine, although a little less than happy, due to the recent events with Lucy they knew they could put their faith in Team Natsu. Everyone turned as the guild doors opened slowly, excited expecting to see Team Natsu walk in with a safe Lucy, but instead everyone's hearts dropped. They watched as Gray, Erza, and Happy came in slowly looking far from happy. Happy was still crying greatly and the guild began to panic.

"Erza, Gray what happened?" Levi questioned coming up to them. She gasped slightly as she could see the dry tear streaks on their faces. "Is Lu-chan.." She trailed off not wanting to ask it, the guild all assumed Lucy must not have made it.

Master Makarov had just come down stairs, wondering why the guild had gone so quiet. He froze as they stepped forward into the guild coming over towards him. "Master." Erza said, her fists clenched as she struggled to say what needed to be said.

Makarov looked around them. "Where's Natsu?" He asked hoping maybe he had stayed behind, that maybe he was at Lucy's upset over her. The guild mumbling quietly to each other wondering the same thing.

"He's...He's dead." Erza said biting her lip as she tried not to cry again. The guild froze, everything turning into a dead silence, Happy's cries the only sound. Makarov's eyes widened at this, Natsu wasn't the strongest but there's no way he could get killed.

"And Lucy?" He asked the best he could hiding the sorrow that started to grow in him.

"She was with Natsu, whatever happened, Natsu saved her from Shakira." Gray said still holding Happy who was still sobbing loudly.

"We assume that Shakira killed Natsu, but since she was in Lucy's body..." Erza stopped speaking as she choked up, tears beginning to fall. "She tried CPR, but she must have killed herself from guilt! We found her blood, but they weren't there!" Erza's voice echoed through the guild as she began to cry loudly. She had fallen to her knees, her shoulders slumped in despair, Gray knelt down beside her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, as he himself had tears rolling down his own face.

The guild watched stunned as the remnants of Team Natsu cried together. Levi began to sob loudly, and soon a lot of the guild was engulfed in sobs, and tears over their two fallen comrades. Lucy being one of the most kind, friendly, and lovable people in the guild, and Natsu one of the strongest, goofiest, and the one who always gave them hope. Two huge bright lights in the guild had been extinguished leaving them feeling dark and empty.

"We'll have to get the funeral ready.." Makarov said solemnly as he did his best to fight back tears stinging at the back of his eyes. He had lost two of his children, and the loss to the guild would be immense. "We'll start preparations tomorrow." The guild had stifled their cries to listen to him. "Grieve as much as you need, and come back tomorrow to help out." With that Makarov stood, and walked up the stairs back to his office.

NALU! ^.^

Natsu had gotten motion sickness the minute the train started, and Lucy who had decided to sit by him, let him lay down using her as a pillow. She stroked his hair gently as she tried to sooth the sickness as best she could.

Natsu kept it to himself but he felt better, laying down on Lucy as she stroked his hair gently. He would breath in through his nose, and instead of being met with a cold strange scent that added to the sickness he was met with Lucy's sweet smell. He soon dozed off on her lap, leaving her awake still gently stroking his hair.

Natsu had never taken his scarf back, Lucy gazed at Natsu. He looked different without his scarf, it had a kind of effect that drew your eye to him. He looked leaner, and something about it she couldn't explain that she liked. Although with or without his scarf Natsu was Natsu, and she loved him either way.

Lucy gazed out the window, as the sun began to set, the sky growing dark. She stared at the stars in the sky, and at the lovely moon. Growing eager to be back at Magnolia she shut her eyes and allowed herself to fall asleep, still stroking the Dragonslayer's hair.

The train had reached Magnolia, and was now at a stop. Natsu soon awoke feeling revived at the stop. He gazed up to see Lucy sleeping soundly leaning against the wall, her hand was still on his head, and he smiled. Natsu sat up, and shook her shoulder lightly. "Lucy we're here!" He said

"Hmmm..." She moaned, softly as she awoke. "Really?" She questioned as she sat up.

"Yea, let's go!" He said eagerly. Lucy stood,and the two walked off the train. Lucy glancing behind her, as she got the strange feeling she was being watched.

The two reached the guild, but paused in front of the doors, as the guild sounded extremely quiet except for a few cries that could be heard. Natsu pushed the doors open, everyone not looking to see, just continuing with the preparations for the funeral.

"Everyone we're back!" Lucy called, a little bit confused.

Everyone froze at her voice everyone slowly turning to look. There stood Natsu, and Lucy smiling at all of them light seeming to shine from behind them as if they were from heaven themselves. "NATSU! LUCY!" They all screamed overjoyed rushing for the duo.

The two were surrounded in an instant being hugged and questioned to no end. Natsu being the more short tempered one finally shoved everyone away, before shouting, "Geez what's with everyone we were gone a day!?" He of course didn't look around to see the funeral preparations so didn't connect the dots.

Lucy connecting them in her own head. "You thought we were dead?!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

Levi nodded. "Yea Erza, and Gray said they had seen Natsu dead, and because they found blood they assumed you had killed yourself over Natsu's death."

Lucy stood a little bewildered. "I-i-i wouldn't kill myself!" She said flustered that people would believe that. She released a sigh. "Where are Erza, Gray, and Happy?" She questioned.

"They're in Master's office." Mira said who was behind the counter.

"Thanks!" Lucy chimed as she moved her way through the dispersing crowd, Natsu following behind.

"Imma beat that slanty eye's ass." Natsu said angry that Gray would come to the guild and say he was dead.

Lucy knocked on the door, before opening it slowly. "Sorry for intruding!" She chimed, as everyone had their backs to them.

Of course they all turned to face them with shocked eyes, not expecting to hear Lucy's voice. "LUCY!" They shouted before running over and attacking her in a group hug. They then turned to see Natsu. "NATSU!" Erza grabbed his head and smashed it into her armor in her classic painful hug. Gray smacked him on the back, and Happy flung himself into his arms bawling his eyes out.

"NATSU!" He bellowed, "WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Natsu just smiled down at the poor blue cat.

Gray decided to question it. "We say Lucy giving you CPR, why was she if you're not dead?" He asked.

Natsu found himself unable to answer it since he himself didn't really have an answer. Lucy answered for him. "Because he was dead, but he came back from CPR." She stated.

"Whose blood was it on the ground then?" Erza asked.

"Mine." Natsu said. "Shakira stabbed me." He said bluntly.

Seeing as how they weren't being very good at explaining, they gave up questioning, and went downstairs to celebrate.

The stuff they had gotten for the funeral was now used instead to party for their return.

As the night grew on, more of the members grew drunk Natsu included. Lucy sat at the counter chatting with Wendy, Levi, and Mira about random things. Natsu began that weird dance of his with Happy on top of a table, before him and Gray broke into a drunken brawl.

After the riot subsided, some people began to pass out on the floor while others continued to party. Thats when Natsu decided to be the biggest drunken fool at the party.

He stood up on top of the bar counter a little way away from Lucy. "OY~~~!" He called to get people's attention, it worked several people looked at him as he spoke. "I kissed Lucy!" He said before he hiccuped. Lucy bolting in her seat at this. "Lucy says she loves me!" He boasted. "I LOVE LUCY TOO!" He shouted before Lucy threw her shoe at his face to shut him up. Her face a bright beat red.

The guild cheered ,and laughed at this. Lucy hiding her face in her arms, as Mira and the other girls squealed about it to her.

Soon a lot of the rukus of the party subsided as everyone passed out in a drunken stupor. Lucy sighed looking around overjoyed to be back. She walked over to where Natsu had stayed after falling off the counter. She put her shoe back on, before leaning against the wall next to where Natsu lay.

She shivered, as she felt eyes watching her, she quickly brushed it off before dozing off next to her dear loved one.

**(Next chapter coming up, I'm aiming for 25 cuz i like tht number . if it goes past 25 then ur stuck with me till its 30 chapters haha! i doubt that next chapter coming soon, but i hav to do homework -.- otherwise they call home nd then i won't be able to write cuz of my grades i hav a D in english .! Mom says i need to work harder v.v ..,I am on this at least! Till next time ^.^!)[Geez sorry this ones really long.]**


	24. Chapter 24

**(so quick question, would you guys want me to continue this past chapter 25 and put other little plots in it or end it at chapter 25? please write down what you think in the review! reviews always help! oh nd i never said it but this takes place before the time skip just so everybody knows. CHAPTER 24 ENJOY!)**

Lucy awoke early in the morning, stretching as she gazed at the sun shining in the guild. She looked around her, and saw that a lot of the guild members were still passed out on the floor. Natsu slept soundly beside her.

Lucy smiled down at him but remembered to keep her distance, because last time he slept on the floor he punched her and sent her flying. Lucy stood up and stretched her arms above her head, and walked over to sit at the counter.

A chill ran through her spine as she spun around in her seat to look at the door. "Geez, is Papa wanting money again?" She laughed slightly to herself as she remembered when her dad had followed her because he needed money.

She stood, deciding she should probably go get changed, considering she was still wearing the outfit Shakira had worn. Lucy headed for the door, not eager for the walk always feeling like she was being watched. Lucy huffed, as she got to the door.

"Mira I'll be back in a bit!" She called happily waving at the only other member awake at the moment, she was cleaning up after the party and waved goodbye to Lucy. Lucy left the building, and down along the cobble path, she walked faster than her normal pace, and didn't try to balance on the edge of the canal.

Lucy reached her apartment in a few minutes panting as her heart pounded in her chest. She got inside, and locked her door behind her for extra measure. Sighing she leaned against the door for a moment, before going to get ready.

Lucy went and took a quick bath, and went to the mirror. To her horror, she still had makeup on. "Gah!" She yelled in frustration, grabbing a washcloth and soap ready to scrub. Lucy was gentle at first hoping it would come off, but after a few minutes she grew more harsh. Grring loudly in frustration

Giving up on removing the dark eyeshadow, she headed out in her towel to change. "Hey Lucy!" Natsu called sitting on one of of her chairs.

Lucy shrieked before of course kicking him in the face. "What're you doing?!" She shouted clinging to her towel.

"Mira said you came here so I decided to follow." Natsu said innocently rubbing his sore face. "Why were you growling in the bathroom?" He asked looking at her.

"Growling?" Lucy puzzled, "Oh! That's because I can't get this stupid makeup off." Pointing to her dark smoky eyes. "No matter how hard I scrubbed."

Natsu stared at her face and noted she still had that elegant look. "So are you stuck like that?" He asked, a little unhappy if she was, he liked Lucy best without all that makeup.

"No, I just need to buy makeup remover from the store." She said heading towards her dresser. She looked at him, an idea hitting her. "Natsu, would you be willing to go buy it for me?" She asked him.

He scratched the back of his head, "Sure, what's it look like?" He asked a little unsure if her could buy the right thing.

"I don't know, something that says eye makeup remover, or makeup remover." She said as she pulled out her blue, and white shirt.

"Okay!" Natsu said as he stood up. "I'll be back!" He said as he headed for her window.

"Use the door!" She scolded, before noting the missing blue cat. "Where's Happy?"

"He's still back at the guild sleeping, didn't wanna wake him." Natsu said actually complying to Lucy's demand. He headed for the door, he paused as he turned the knob. "See'ya Lucy!" With that he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Lucy sighed, as she pulled out her outfit, and got dressed. After being back in her comfortable clean clothes, she went to do her hair. She smiled as she looked in the mirror, tying up her ribbon. She had taken a few minutes to get ready, and found she had nothing to do.

Lucy walked over to her bed, and plopped down on it overjoyed to be on the comfy mattress. "Natsu... hurry please." She stated simply as she dozed off into a nice nap.

**Natsu**

Natsu reached the store in a matter of minutes, he walked in through the doors excited to help Lucy out. He walked over to the shelves, and searched row after row. Natsu began to grumble quietly to himself, as each row led to something other than makeup remover.

Natsu losing patience walked up to the clerk counter. He slammed his palms down on the counter ruffly startling the poor man, who trembled as Natsu looked at him with his devious eyes. "Where's your makeup remover!" Natsu demanded

The clerk stopped trembling a little confused by his question just stared at him for a moment before pointing at a shelf only a few feet away, the only shelf Natsu didn't check. Natsu looked at the shelf before smiling at the man. "Thanks!"

Natsu walked over to it, and soon picked the bottle he thought Lucy would like best. It was a pretty light blue on, the neck spiraled up, and had a cute little star shaped plug. Natsu walked back to the counter and set it down firmly, excited that he succeeded in doing Lucy's mission for him. "That'll be 3,000 jewel." The clerk said timidly terrified of Natsu, trying not to laugh at the dragonslayer for buying something girly.

"Thanks mister!" Natsu called as he rushed out the door back for Lucy's apartment. He slowed as he reached Lucy's apartment. Instead of using the window he continued to comply to Lucy's demand and headed for her door. He paused with his hand on the knob as he sniffed the air. There was a familiar scent in the air that he couldn't recall where from, but he didn't like it. He looked around carefully as he sniffed the air, before stepping into Lucy's apartment.

"Lucy, I'm back!" He called as he jumped into her room. He stopped as he saw her sleeping soundly on her bed. He laughed softly to himself as he saw her. He hadn't been gone all that long maybe 10 minutes, and she had already fallen asleep.

He couldn't decide whether he wanted to wake her or let her sleep, so he decided he'd let her sleep for a few more minutes. Natsu went and sat on the edge of her bed, watching her sleep. He smiled softly as reached his hand out towards hers. She groaned softly as she rolled over, taking a hold of his arm and pulling him towards her, holding his arm gently.

Natsu smiled warmly as he proceeded to make himself comfortable on her bed next to her. Natsu himself felt relaxed feeling glad to be back at Lucy's like this. He sighed taking in a big breath through his nose. He stopped breathing though as he smelled the scent from outside. It was in here, whoever it was had been in here, and Natsu began to put his guard back up.

He couldn't remember who but he knew for a fact that he didn't like whoever they were, and that them being in Lucy's was probably a nightmare come true to him. Natsu lay awake Lucy holding onto his arm, breathing gently on his shoulder as she faced him.

Natsu waited for awhile before he decided it was time to wake Lucy up. "Lucy wake up!" He said shaking her slightly. Lucy opened her eyes slowly.

She stared blankly at his arm for a few seconds before jumping up a light blush on her face, as she saw she was holding him this time around. "S-sorry!" She said scrambling off the bed.

Natsu sat up, and pointed to where he had set her new makeup remover. "I got it for you." He said.

Lucy walked over and picked it up. "It's pretty!" She said studying the delicate vile. Natsu smiled proudly that he succeeded in getting one she liked. "Thanks Natsu!" She said heading to the bathroom to wash her face.

Natsu sat looking around sniffing the air, deciding to keep it from Lucy to avoid her panicking. Lucy came out a few minutes later all fresh faced and back to herself. Natsu grinned at her with his big grin as she looked at him with a smile. "Ready to go to the guild?" He asked standing up.

"Sure just a second." Lucy said a she walked over to grab her keys off of her desk. She paused, as she saw a strange piece of folded paper on her desk that she didn't recognize, her name was written on the outside.

Lucy slowly opened it, inside she read :Lucy we miss you dearly, and can't wait to be reunited... by by for now.

Lucy stared at the letter for a few seconds before crumpling it back up and tossing it in the wastebasket, not noticing a small folded corner that she didn't read. "What's that?" Natsu asked watching her throw it away.

"Some dumb letter." She said realizing Natsu would go all over protective dragonslayer on her, she kept her mouth shut about it. "Let's go." She said heading for the door, Natsu pausing looking back towards her trash can.

Natsu deciding to be the sneaky detective he would probably never be, decided he'd come back while she was at the guild to investigate. The two walked along to the guild, Natsu acting casual as he watched every corner they walked past. Lucy walked on the edge of the canal less worried about being followed since she was with Natsu.

The two reached the guild which was almost fully recovered from the party, everyone chatting and laughing. Some people giggling when they saw the two walk in together, as they remembered what Natsu had said last night. Although he himself and several others didn't remember due to alcohol.

Lucy got situated at her usual spot at the counter chatting with Mira, as Natsu walked around casually until he found his chance to slip out. Natsu reunited with Happy who was now awake, and once Natsu saw Lucy was distracted him and Happy took off for her apartment. As they reached it, Natsu had Happy fly him in through the window. Natsu went to the trash can, taking the crumpled piece out of the trashcan.

Unfolding it he read the paper. Natsu clenched his teeth as he read it, noticing a part folded in the corner he read the rest of the note that Lucy hadn't. :We are going to get revenge for …... our fallen comrade.

The name was too smudged to be read, but Natsu got a feeling that he knew who it was. "Happy let's get back to the guild." Natsu said urgently.

Happy not sure what was going on nodded simply before taking Natsu out the window.

**Lucy**

Lucy was sitting chatting with Mira, before she noticed that her rosy haired companion was gone. She looked around for a minute before shrugging her shoulder to talk with Mira.

They didn't get very far into their conversation, when Natsu came back barging into the guild. "LUCY!" He shouted, his less than happy voice echoing through the guild, several heads turning to look at him.

"What is it Natsu?" Lucy asked, as he stalked over to her. He didn't answer, instead he grabbed her by her wrist, and drug her out of the main hall, into a hall closet. The guild left in stunned silence. "Natsu what are you doing?" She demanded a little upset that he rug her away without an excuse.

"The letter." He said bluntly, giving her a very angry glare. "Why didn't you say anything?" He demanded, hurt that Lucy would keep a secret from him, and one as important as this.

"Because I knew you'd overreact!" She shouted in his face, she pulled back a little as his expression changed. "Look Natsu, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She said softly.

"So you don't care that they're be angry and out for revenge?" He huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Revenge?" Lucy questioned, looking at him puzzled.

"The letter saying they were getting revenge for their fallen comrade." He said looking at her as if it was obvious.

"I didn't see that part." She said, Lucy stood with her hands on her hips. "Look even if its for revenge I can handle it."

Natsu reached out and grabbed onto her shoulder making her face him completely. "Lucy, it's Shin, and Daruku." He said his intense gaze unwavering from her eyes. "I recognize their smell, they were in your apartment."

Lucy stared at him before speaking. "I know that, how else would the note of gotten there." She reached up with her hands, and cupped his face. "Natsu, I can take care of myself, if it bothers you that much you and Happy can do your goofy bodyguard thing, but I don't want you freaking out over it. Shakira is dead, and they no longer have anyone to fight for. Besides when you fought Eligor didn't you tell him to find a better reason than revenge to fight?" She smiled at him calmly.

Natsu grabbed onto her hands, and held them in his. He looked down at their hands as he spoke, trusting what Lucy said although not agreeing with it completely. "Yea..." He said.

"Good, then let's go back out and enjoy our day, we can worry about it when the time comes." She smiled at him, Natsu smiling back.

Lucy turned, and walked out of the closet, a lot of the guild watching. Natsu followed after shortly. The guild snickering and mumbling to themselves of what they thought went on.

The day progressed slowly, and Lucy from time to time could feel the eyes watching her. She chatted with Mira happily, while Natsu goofed off in the guild like the goof he was, secretly keeping an eye on his surroundings.

At the end of the day, not much had happened, except for the usual Gray and Natsu fighting and causing a riot in the guild. Lucy soon left heading for her apartment, Natsu following along with her.

When Lucy reached her apartment,she went in, with Natsu still following her. Lucy walked into her room and headed to take a bath, Natsu still following her intently. Lucy stopped in the doorway, and turned around to face him. Being followed Lucy didn't enjoy very much, but Natsu took it to the extremes.

"Natsu," She said through gritted teeth, "I'm going to take a bath, so stay out." She said before shutting the door on him.

Natsu sighed as he plopped down on her bed. He sniffed the air, relieved to see that the smell of others had faded, and was barely there. Happy had flown over to lay on Lucy's pillow near Natsu.

"Natsu, why are we following Lucy so much?" He asked as he stretched out with a yawn.

"Because we can." He said as the feline fell asleep. Lucy was taking her time in the bath, and Natsu was getting bored. He stood up avoiding falling asleep, because he wanted to make sure she fell asleep before him so he could keep watch.

He walked around her room, finally resorting to doing pushups, in desperation for something to do. Lucy finally finished her bath, and stepped out of the bathroom.

She stopped as she saw Natsu working out, he had gotten all sweaty, and she sighed. "This isn't a gym." She said pointing at him. "Go wash off before you stink up my room!" She said, smiling at him.

Natsu stood and grinned at her as he walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower. His shower took way less time than Lucy's, and he was done in a matter of minutes. Lucy had been writing a bit on her novel, as she turned to see Natsu walk out.

Steamy air poured out of the bathroom as he stepped out, but Natsu being the confident dense idiot he was stepped out with just the towel wrapped around his waist. "Natsu!" She screamed. "Put some clothes on!"

Natsu looked at her blankly before looking down to see he had only the towel. "Ah, sorry Lucy!" He said as he walked away to go get dressed. "You walk around in a towel all the time why can't I?" He asked as he started to get dressed.

"B-because it's my house!" She stammered realizing that she really didn't have room to talk. She walked over to her bed, as Natsu finished changing.

Lucy laid down in bed, and quickly fell asleep, next to Happy. Natsu came over to see the sleeping Lucy, and decided to climb into bed next her. Natsu soon fell asleep as well, having a dream he very well didn't enjoy.

He tossed and turned, as only a few words escaped his lips, from his troublesome dream. "Lucy...fire...burn..Lucy...death..." Natsu continued to move restlessly in his sleep. "Lucy!" He yelled, undisturbing everyone in the room. "Fire.."

**(Hey chapter 25 review please, and enjoy the final chapter [most likely] coming up soon! ^.^)**


	25. Chapter 25

Lucy sighed as she awoke that morning, her bed warm and fuzzy, and smelling amazing. She sat up and stretched her arms above her, as she looked around. She was hardly surprised as she saw Natsu laying in the comfy bed next to her.

Lucy was about to do the usual yell, and kick him out routine, but decided not to. After all, she could kinda consider them a couple right? She smiled sheepishly down at him, as he rolled over with a little moan, a small smile on his face.

Lucy moved to get up, as she saw it was starting to become lighter outside, she sat on the edge of her bed a moment. She went to stand, but was stopped as Natsu grabbed onto her wrist. She looked at him a little surprised.

"Mmmmm, Lucy don't go..." He mumbled in his sleep tugging lightly on her wrist to pull her back towards him. Lucy smiled at him.

She let out a small sigh before deciding a few more minutes couldn't hurt. Lucy lay in the bed Natsu still holding onto her. She fiddled gently with his fingers as she looked at him. The sun shining in through the window made him glow.

Natsu rolled over onto his back, and Lucy took it as her chance to leave, she quickly stood up and walked over to get dressed for the day. She put on her usual outfit, and grabbed her keys. She gently shut the door as she left.

Lucy headed for the guild at a brisk walk, knowing not to take her time just in case. As she walked down the cobblestone path, she spotted a cloaked figure coming from in front of her, several feet away. Lucy remembering the cloaked figures of the trio when they attacked, she felt her heart pound softly in her chest.

Lucy picked up her pace even faster, moving farther to the edge of the path to make distance between her and the person. There was 2 of them yes? Shin, and Daruku are the ones coming after her. She glanced quickly behind her just in case, and not to her surprise there was another cloaked figure coming from behind. Lucy's heart began to pound heavily in her chest, her breathing turning into a slight pant.

"Stay calm Lucy." She mumbled softly to herself. She would just have to pass the figure thats ahead of her, and then she could make a clean break for the guild. She shouldn't be as nervous as she is. Last time she was drained little sleep and no magic power. This time she stands a chance yeah? Shes well rested and has full magic power.

If they attack she can defend herself, true Natsu did have a tough time but only because it was 3 on 1. He was distracted too otherwise it would have been an easy win. Lucy slowed her breathing as she calmed herself, bracing herself she had her hand by her keys. They were closer now maybe 10 feet away, she looked behind her again the other one about the same distance away. Gritting her teeth Lucy slowed as the figures slowly got closer, and closer. "Come at me I'm ready for you this time." She said, both her hands now on her keys.

**Natsu**

Natsu moaned as he rolled over lazily in bed, his arm flopping on top of Happy who was still on one of Lucy's pillows.

Happy of course didn't like this at all. "Natsu~~!" He whined as he tried to toss the arm off of him the best his tired little limbs could. "I'm sleeping!" He was not a very happy cat at this moment as he rolled away in protest.

"Happy quiet I'm sleeping." Natsu mumbled into the pillow as he began to drool slightly. "If you're not quiet you'll wake Lucy." He moved his arm, a he flopped over.

"Lucys already awake." Happy said curling up in on himself. "She left already." Happys sense of time not working he couldn't really tell if it had been an hour or maybe even a few minutes.

Natsu sat up with a start at this. "She left?!" He said looking at the carefree cat. Happy tired of talking just nodded. "Why didn't she wake me up!?" He said agitated, as he flung himself out of bed.

"Natsu why are you so worried about Lucy?" Happy asked sitting up wiping his eyes. (Happy is sooo KAWAII~! ^.^ [sorry had to get that out .] )

Natsu looked at Happy his eyes serious. Should he tell him? Happy is probably still a little shaken from the experience with those 3, and Natsu doesn't want to make him worried. However Natsu hates keeping things from Happy.

Happy took notice of Natsu's hesitation, "What is it?" He said becoming a bit more serious and a little less sleepy. "Is Lucy in trouble?" He asked as he stood up.

Natsu clenched his teeth for an instant before speaking. "Those 3 men that attacked you, and Lucy," Natsu noticed as Happy tensed up slightly, "2 of them are after Lucy." Natsu paused for a minute trying to think of something to calm down the poor blue feeline. "They're weak now though!" He said as he patted Happy on the head. "Theres only 2 of them, and they have no guide. Now that Shakiras dead they're acting in the only possible way they can think of!" He said grinning as he ruffled Happy's head before taking his hand back.

Happy looked up at Natsu and his big grin, feeling reassured. "So Lucys not in super serious danger then?"

Natsu hesitated, he didn't want to lie... but Happy is a big worry wart when it comes to this. "Not sure, but Lucys our Lucy!" He grinned giving Happy a thumbs up, "Shes tough!" Happy cheered up more as Natsu opened the window. "Lets get going then!"

Happy smiled brightly as he jumped up his wings appearing. "Aye Sir!"

**Lucy**

Lucy felt a small drop of sweat trickle down her back as she stood her nerves on edge. She had turned so that both of them were to her sides, and she could see them both clearly. They were 5 feet away, and Lucy's hands shook slightly as she held so much tension in them.

However the men once they reached Lucy, they didn't stop or even acknowledge her. They passed each other, and continued walking. Lucy stood still in her ready stance a little dumbfounded. "G-Guess it wasn't them." She sighed to herself as she let go of some of her tension. Honestly though not a lot of people walk around in cloaks like that.

Lucy let out another quick sigh before turning to head to the guild. She walked at a good pace, but kept her distance from the cloaked man that was a few feet in front of her. As for the man behind her she had forgotten about him. She lowered her hand that was still at her hip by her keys, and walked as her heart still pounded lightly. She willed herself to relax a bit, her shoulders slouching slightly as the tension in them released.

**Natsu**

Natsu wasn't sure what time Lucy had left, but Happy had said probably around 8ish since the sun had just come up. Happy was only half awake though and couldn't really remember. However it was now almost 11:40ish, him and Happy had overslept. They headed for the guild at a brisk jog Natsu keeping his eyes open along the way. He slowed as he sniffed the air and smelled that awful stench of Daruku, and Shin, Lucy's scent mixed in with it.

He decided to go with thinking that the smells were mixed because they're following her. He refused to jump to any conclusions till he made it to the guild and saw her there. If she wasn't and nobody had seen her, or knew where she was then he would panic.

Lucy's smell had been faint on the whole path, but he didn't smell it after the point where it mixed with those 2 scumbags. He smelled one of the other 2, Shin? Or was it Daruku's scent that was along the path towards the guild? As he got farther down the path though, the smell faded bit by bit.

Natsu was starting to panic slightly although he kept telling himself to wait. He needs to stay calm, and make sure she's there. If shes not then he can panic. Natsu picked up his speed to almost a sprint. He felt small relief as he reached the guild. He went for the doors pushing them open. "LUCY!" He called.

**Lucy**

"Fell fer it did'ya Blondie?!" That horrible voice that, she hated cackled behind her. Lucy moved fast reaching for her keys, but it wasn't fast enough. Lucy was hit in the back with one of Shin's dark orbs. The force pushed her forward right into the other cloaked figure.

"Did you miss us?" Daruku said as he grabbed Lucy as she fell. Lucy pushed herself away from him reaching for her keys.

Desperately pulling off one of her keys Lucy raised it to summon her spirit. "Lo-" She was cut off as Daruku shot her legs with his dark lightning knocking her down. She stumbled back up to her feet reaching for her whip. She swung it for Daruku knocking him down, as the thing wrapped around him.

Lucy panted slightly letting out a quick victorious huff as she turned around to face Shin, but she was too late.

Shin had moved to stand to the side of her a few feet off. She turned to face forward at him, her back to the ravine. Which is exactly what the two men wanted. "Game over Blondie." Shin smirked as he shot a dark explosion at Lucy. Which sent her right into the murky water.

"Move quick!" Daruku shouted at Shin, as Shin jumped right in after her. Raising a dark orb that engulfed him, Daruku, and Lucy. Just like when they had first captured her. A small puff of smoke the only trace remaining for a fleeting second. Nothing left but their scent in the air to be the only thing to let Natsu know they had even ever been there.

(I'm Back! I'm SOOOO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! When I finally had the motivation to write I had writers block BAD! and had kinda forgotten what I was going to do. But i promise  
I'm finishing this really soon! ^.^)


End file.
